To Remember You
by Dirty Chiban
Summary: sasusaku nejisaku naruhina She was a mermaid princess, he a naga prince, betrothed to unite the kingdoms, the two lovers are thrown apart and memories are lost. Now they must journey back to the sea before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

_To Remember You_

AN: Sorry the story had to be taken down last time. It won't happen again. I don't own anything so enjoy the first chapter. I will need **10 reviews to update! Enjoy!**

_Once upon a time there were two kingdoms that bordered one another. Both prospered in every aspect of daily life. Both kingdoms were peaceful and the two interacted with the two utmost of ease. Despite all of these pleasant similarities, one thing continued to separate these two friendly neighbors…They were two entirely different races. You see these kingdoms were actually located in the deepest depths of clear Caribbean waters. These two kingdoms were made up of two mystical races: the merpeople and the nagas. _

_Human knowledge knew very little of either of the two peoples. However, merpeople were the more well known of the two. Merpeople were the fantastical creatures that had the upper body of a human and a long flowing fish tail made up the lower body. Tails came in all different colors and some speculated that the color reflected that person's personality. Also, transparent side fins located inches from the hips were natural to mermaids. The merpeople possessed tremendous amounts of magical powers commonly known as chakra. _

_The unique abilities of chakra were also native to the naga race though not as much as the merpeople. The nagas were similar to their mermaid neighbors in the fact that they too had the upper body of a human. However, there were some characteristics that were distinctive to their kind. Nagas possessed a serpentine tail which had barbs that started where the back of the thighs would be and ran along the tail's length each barb about six inches long. Like merpeople, tails came in all different colors. Nagas also had fangs among the normal looking teeth as well as claws located on each one of their fingers instead of fingernails. Lastly, it was common knowledge that males of the naga royal family possessed a bloodline ability known as the sharingan. The sharingan would usually only activate if a mate or potential mate was in trouble. It allowed the user's eyes to read the enemy's chakra before the opponent, himself, would know, therefore giving the male an extreme advantage in protecting his mate. Even though ninety nine percent of the naga population did not have this rare ability, they were second to none in battle. _

_It was, for many years, the wish of both kingdoms that they somehow be united. But how? It was then that the kings and queens of each kingdom came up with the perfect solution. At that time, the princess of the mermaid kingdom and the prince of the naga were the same age. It was decided that these two would be betrothed in hopes that their future marriage would finally bridge the gap between the two kingdoms and therefore two kingdoms would become one…_

"_Are you serious! No way!" Princess Sakura screamed defiantly when her mother, the queen, informed her of the news in her bedroom that day. The queen sighed deeply. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. _

"_Now come now, honey, I'm sure the prince is probably very nice," the queen tried to console her fuming daughter. Sakura's jade colored eyes widened._

"_Nice! Mother you make it sound like this is some kind of stupid play date! Do you honestly expect me to date him and then just marry him, no questions asked! No!" The queen hadn't thought it possible but her daughter's shrieking had reached higher decibels. The "inner Sakura" was just as furious. "Cha, this stinks!" A moment later the king burst into the room. _

"_What's going on in here?" her father demanded. Sakura turned heated eyes on her father._

"_Please don't make me do this! I can't marry him! I don't even know him! Besides, he's a…a…a naga," Sakura's voice trailed off into a barely audible whisper. The king's gaze hardened. _

"_You will stop this whining at once and start behaving like the princess that you were raised to be! You will be betrothed to and marry the prince as is your duty as princess and that is final!" Sakura looked defiantly into her father's eyes._

"_Well, maybe I don't want to be princess then," Sakura growled out her fists clenched tightly at her sides. The king looked at her coldly._

"_You have no choice." Sakura felt like screaming and crying all at the same time, so she did the next best thing: she stormed out of the room. _

"_I'm going to the market with Hinata!" Sakura called as she left leaving her parents to wonder if this marriage was really worth it…_

"_Can you believe them Hinata, they just want me to date some guy I've never even met and then someday marry him!" Sakura ranted. The extremely introverted mermaid next to her, nodded in agreement._

"_It is… rather unfortunate." That's what Sakura loved best about her best friend; Hinata was always honest and treated Sakura more like a regular girl rather than her princess. Hinata was a small mermaid who had short plum colored locks and pale skin. She also had pale lavender eyes that matched her tail. _

"_I'm sure…everything will hopefully be…alright," Hinata comforted softly. Sakura sighed in despair as she looked at jewelry on one of the market stands. _

"_I guess…because I have no choice…it has to be alright…"_

"_What is alright?" Immediately Sakura's entire body went rigid. She knew the male's voice behind her anywhere. That voice sent cold shivers down her spine. Frantically, she looked to the left and right for a way of escape. No such luck. Reluctantly she slowly turned around to face her fate. Upon sight of him she winced. The soup bowl haircut, bug eyes and unbelievably bushy eyebrows were a dead give away that the merman in front of her was none other than Rock Lee. Inner Sakura was raging "**cha he is such a weirdo!" **but on the outside, she replied with_

"_Oh…hi, Lee." Meanwhile, Hinata was giggling at her best friend's predicament. Usually, she would help her escape, but she thought maybe Lee could distract Sakura's thoughts from the betrothal. _

"_Oh hello Sakura! It is now a magnificent day now that I have spoken to you. Oh Sakura I love you with the white hot intensity of one thousand suns!" Lee vowed passionately. Sakura sweatdropped. **What a weirdo! **Sakura thought as she tried to smile. _

"_Well, I have to go now Lee, Hinata and I have some shopping to do so goodbye," Sakura said hurriedly. However, she was involuntarily halted by the grip on her wrist. Sakura looked into Lee's desperate eyes. She was getting nervous; Lee had never done anything like this before. _

"_Lee, please let me go," Sakura tried to keep her voice calm. _

"_But Sakura, you always spend all of your time with Hinata! Why can't you just give me a chance!"_

_Sakura was getting pretty scared now. She was struggling to get free but Lee was too strong. Hinata was trying to help but Lee kept her at bay with his other arm and it seemed like everyone else was too busy to realize that their own princess was in danger. _

"_Please, please let me go," Sakura pleaded. _

"_Sakura, I do not understand, can't you see that we are meant to be together!" Lee said refusing to let her go. Hinata was practically hyperventilating by now and it seemed like everyone on the street was too busy to notice that their own princess was in danger…or were they…_

"_Lee, please let me go." Sakura was on the verge of tears. _

"_But Sakura…"_

"_You heard her, let her go," a new male voice commanded. Everyone's heads whipped around to see who the voice belonged to. There before her, was the most attractive male she had ever seen. _

_He had short spiky black hair with pale perfect skin. Fierce onyx eyes, matched with his nose and lips made up his faultless face. If his face wasn't enough than his body had to be perfection, biceps, abs, and pectorals all were included on his chiseled body. What really caught Sakura's eye was his tail. It was that of a serpent's. He was a **naga**. Dark blue scales starting at the hips colored his tail while white scales ran along the under belly. Now she noticed the claws and she didn't have to see them to know that he had fangs. To make things even more interesting, he wore the head band of a ninja…_

_He had noticed her as well. At first, he was annoyed that she was staring at him so shamelessly, but before long he too fell into the same trap. She was gorgeous. Long light pink locks fell to her hips. She had emerald eyes, and a cute button nose. She was breathtaking like a goddess, a **mermaid goddess.** She was a petite mermaid but still had curves in all the right places. But most of all, those cherry pink lips, they just invited him to come and just…_

"_You, with the attitude, just who are you?" The naga was ripped from his fantasy. This freak with the bushy brows was calling him._

"_I'm not obliged to answer, now let her go," the naga replied coolly. _

"_And if I refuse," Lee boldly challenged. The mysterious naga smirked. _

"_Then I'll just have to make you let her go." Lee got into a defensive position while still holding onto Sakura._

"_I accept your challenge, but know this **naga, **you have no chance in defeating me. Your skills are inferior compared to mine!" Lee had no more than proclaimed this when the naga's tail had shot at Lee like lightning and wrapped it around Lee's wrist and yanked him toward the naga at break neck speed. In order to defend himself, Lee was forced to let go of Sakura's wrist. However, he was unable to block as the naga's fist impacted onto Lee's face, instantly knocking him out. The naga unwrapped his tail checking to make sure that Lee was indeed out cold. All of a sudden, a loud voice was heard coming from down the street. _

"_Sasuke, you idiot, where are you!" The naga's eyes widened. **Crap, that loser wasn't supposed to find me yet,** he thought to himself. Without thinking, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and took off swimming with her down a deserted alleyway. Hinata screamed as she helplessly watched as her princess was kidnapped. _

_Meanwhile, Sakura was swimming as fast as she could just to keep up with this stranger. For some reason, she was unafraid of him as he swam in what seemed like all different directions. They ended up in a secluded cave that overlooked the city. Upon reaching it, the male naga let go of her hand and swam over to sit on a large rock in the middle of the cave. Sakura's heart was thundering in her chest. Here she was, alone with the hottest boy she had ever seen. He seemed to be catching his breath after all of that swimming so Sakura decided to take the initiative. _

"_So, what you did back there, I wanted to thank you for saving me," Sakura said blushing madly. It was a wonder she had thought of anything to say at all. The naga stared at her emotionlessly before replying with,_

"_It was of no consequence, I just thought someone would have intervened before I had to do something," he replied coldly. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. _

"_You make it sound like saving me was some kind of chore," Sakura said in disbelief._

"_It might as well been, seeing as how you could never get away from that freak," he continued. Sakura's eyes widened. **The nerve of this guy!**_

"_You arrogant jerk." Sakura said trying to keep her voice down. _

"_Shouldn't you be thanking this arrogant jerk for saving you from that bushy browed loser?" Sakura folded her arms and turned away from him. _

"_Hmph, I wish I was with him right now instead of you!" Sakura shot back. _

"_Me too." Sakura was outraged. _

"_What did you say!" she said through clenched teeth. The naga remained cool. _

"_Hard of hearing?" Sakura was ready to scream about how he was nothing but a disrespectful good for nothing naga, but instead she sighed and just gave up on him._

"_You know what, if I had known that I was just going to burden you then…I'm sorry and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just….thought you were a really nice guy is all," Sakura ended softly. The naga's eyes widened. She really thought that about him? At that moment, he saw her in a different light. At first, he thoughbt that all of the merpeople were prejudiced against the nagas, but he was wrong. She was different…she actually **cared** about him. Ay that moment he couldn't stand to see her upset. _

"_Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it wasn't your fault that guy was after you."_

_Her face lit up anyway. His back was turned so he couldn't see the pretty blush on Sakura's cheeks. _

"_I never did thank you for saving me from lee," she said as she swam over to him. _

"_It was nothing," but before he could say another word, Sakura laid a soft kiss on his cheek. The naga's face burned. He had never had any kind of **that** contact with a girl before. He looked away to hide his blush from her but Sakura giggled any way._

"_So my name's Sakura, what's yours," she offered cheerfully. _

"_It's Sasuke." Sakura smiled and sat down on a nearby large rock. Sasuke got up and sat next to her. _

"_So, was that your boyfriend?" Sasuke spat the word "boyfriend." Sakura burst into laughter. _

"_That weirdo, no way! But, even if I did like him, it wouldn't matter because I don't get to decide who I marry," Sakura ended softly. Sasuke looked at her concerned. _

"_And what, you don't have that luxury?" Sakura sighed. _

"_Not when my father thinks he has my perfect match." Sasuke chuckled. _

"_And here I thought I was the only one who had that problem," Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura looked surprised._

"_You too?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. _

"_I wish there was something I could do to save you from that. I mean, it's the least I could do after you saved me today," Sakura said smiling softly at him, her cheeks tinted pink. Sasuke smiled genuinely._

"_Likewise," he whispered placing his hand over hers. Both blushed fiercely and looked away. Sakura's view just happened to be overlooking the city. The streets were bustling with the excitement of an approaching parade. _

"_Oh, what a lovely parade," Sakura said wistfully. As soon as she said this both she and Sasuke tensed. _

"_Oh no the parade!" both of them yelled simultaneously. In those days, a parade meant that royalty was coming. Sasuke got up and was heading for the exit when he noticed that Sakura wasn't coming. _

"_Aren't you coming?" Sakura looked panicked. _

"_I don't know the way back through that maze," she answered hurriedly. Without a second thought, he took her hand in his once again._

"_Here, just come with me." Sakura nodded and the two of them raced back though the maze of alleys and backstreets until they reached the street where they had first met. Rock lee was no where in sight. Instead, a blonde naga with an orange tail who was also a ninja was there talking with Hinata who was blushing madly. The loud blonde was laughing amiably until he saw Sasuke and Sakura approach._

"_Sasuke you big idiot there you are! Where have you been! Whoa, who your girlfriend?" the blonde said noticing Sasuke and Sakura's entwined hands. Sasuke glared at him but did not release her hand. _

"_Shut up loser, now come on, we have to go," Sasuke snapped. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes once last time before squeezing her hand and then taking off down the street with Naruto chasing after yelling insults. Sakura gazed longingly after the boy who had so quickly stolen her heart, and then left with Hinata and headed back to the palace. _

_Once back in the palace, Sakura and Hinata rushed to Sakura's room so that Sakura could get ready. In a few short minutes, she was going to meet the prince that she would be forever betrothed to. Despite this, the only thing on Sakura's mind was Sasuke._

"_So Hinata, who was that boy I saw you with in the marketplace" Sakura asked slyly, a mischievous grin cemented on her face. Hinata blushed furiously as she twiddled her thumbs. _

"_H…his… n…name was N…Naruto." Sakura giggled. _

"_It sounds like you really like this guy, Hinata, and it seemed like he was really into you too if I do say so myself." If it was possible, Hinata blushed harder. _

"_Sa…Sakura, I remember you met someone too," Hinata said regaining her composure. It was Sakura's turn to blush. _

"_Sasuke," she whispered dreamily. The raven haired naga was all she could think about. The whole time she spent with him seemed like something out of a dream. All of a sudden, her dreams came crashing down, when the door to her bedroom opened and her mother and father appeared. _

"_It's time to go, Sakura," her father said solemnly. Sakura's heart plummeted. After this, Sasuke could be nothing more than a sweet memory. Dejectedly, Sakura got up and followed her parents out into the hallway. _

"_I can't believe you're making me do this. He's probably rude and conceited…" Sakura muttered as she followed her parents to the throne room._

_Meanwhile, in a room next to the throne room, Sasuke and Naruto were talking; it was more like Naruto was annoying the crap out of Sasuke by asking him a million questions about that afternoon. _

"_Man, I wish Hinata was here right now, she would think it was soooo cool if she knew I was the ninja guarding the prince of the entire naga kingdom!" Naruto boasted._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend. It was true; when they were younger Naruto had been assigned to be his personal guardian. At first, Sasuke fiercely disagreed with this stating that he didn't need a guardian since he was a better ninja than Naruto anyway. That was true as well, Sasuke was one of the top ninja's in the entire kingdom, however, his mother would not allow him to be without a guardian. After a while, Naruto kind of grew on Sasuke and they developed a friendship, although most of the time they would communicate through insults. Ever since they had gotten to the mermaid palace, Naruto had not shut up about the girl he had met in the marketplace. _

"_Believe it, she was totally into me. I think she thought I looked hott with my headband on!" Naruto exclaimed confidently. _

"_Loser," Sasuke muttered as he adjusted his golden armband. It was the only kind of jewelry he was going to wear to meet this…**girl.** Naruto scowled._

"_Oh Sasuke, I forgot you can't get any girls." Naruto shot back. They both knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. Sasuke had girls practically throwing themselves at him. But for some reason, he didn't show any interest in any of them. But today, he was…holding hands…with some mermaid Naruto had never seen before._

"_Hey Sasuke, who was that girl you were with today?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. _

"_Sakura…" he whispered almost inaudibly. He too, had been thinking about her ever since they had parted ways. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. _

"_Huh" Naruto asked scratching his head. Sasuke shook his head and scowled. _

"_Forget it. It doesn't matter now. I **have** to be with this girl now." Sasuke scowled even more. _

"_She's probably nothing more than a selfish brat," Sasuke spat. Then, at that moment, Sasuke's parents entered the room. It was time for him to meet the princess he was going to be stuck with for the rest of his life._

_Meanwhile, in the hall across from the throne room, Sakura and her parents waited behind a door. The king turned to his daughter who was trying her best to keep it together. Her father looked at her with compassionate eyes. She was being so brave. Slowly, he placed a small tiara on her head. The king softly took her chin in his fingers._

"_Sakura, it is true that you are crowned princess of an entire kingdom and with that comes a lot of duty and responsibilities, but…you are also my daughter." Sakura's eyes widened. _

"_Sakura, I only want what's best for you, and right now I've never been more proud of you," her father said softly. Her mother was smiling and gave her another hug. Somehow, those words didn't seem to comfort her. The doors to the throne room were opened and Sakura swam in respectfully. She couldn't help but whisper as the doors were shut behind her,_

"_It's like no one even believes in true…" At that moment Sasuke entered the room from the other side not even bothering to look up. Sakura's heart nearly stopped._

"_love." A second later, Sasuke looked up only to look at her the same way she was looking at him. **It's her….**_

_Sakura wondered if this was a dream as he swam toward her with a small smile on his face. She pinched herself. **She wasn't dreaming.** Here was the boy of her dreams, coming toward her and smiling too! It was too good to be true. Sasuke stopped when he was about an arm's length away. Slowly, he took her hand, never breaking eye contact with her, and then placed a gentle kiss on her palm. Sakura blushed pink, unable to speak. _

"_So, you're my princess, then…I definitely don't want you to save me from this," Sasuke whispered so that only she could hear. Sakura's eyes widened at the remembrance of their previous conversation. He **wanted** to be with her… Sakura smiled softly as she lifted her eyes to his. _

"_If you're my prince then… I never want to be saved," she whispered back. Sasuke's smile grew. Meanwhile, the parents, who were watching from behind cracked doors, were ecstatic about the success of their children. Only the four knew the real truth. _

_From that day on the two were inseparable, and whenever Sasuke and Sakura met so did Naruto and Hinata. The two kingdoms were overjoyed and it seemed like nothing could go wrong, when it happened. A rogue ninja by the name of Oroachimaru, tried to overthrow the naga royal family with his followers. His attack was of course stopped, but when he could not be located fear spread through both kingdoms. Travel was prohibited between the two kingdoms in fears that the mermaid kingdom would be harmed. Over a month passed and nothing had changed. It all came down to that fateful night…_

_It was the night of Sakura's sixteenth birthday. A grand ball was thrown at the palace in her honor. It seemed like everyone was there and enjoying themselves, well except for Sakura herself. She was on one of the outside balconies crying. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the railing softly crying. She missed and worried about Sasuke so much. She hadn't seen him in so long. What if something terrible had happened to him? She didn't know what she would do if he was hurt. She cried harder, each tear instantly absorbed into the water around her. She was so upset she almost didn't hear a familiar voice calling her name._

"_Sakura." Her eyes snapped open wide. She knew that voice anywhere! She looked up to see Sasuke right in front of her. _

"_Sasuke!" she exclaimed launching herself into his arms. Sasuke smiled and whispered sweet nothings in her ear in order to calm her down. It had been a long time for him too. He had lost sleep wondering if she was alright. When she was away, it seemed like he was going crazy just thinking about her. You see, he had long since realized that she was his true love. He was tired of being apart from her. The need to hold her and see her was overwhelming and now that she was in his arms he was finally at rest. After a few moments of just holding her, Sakura looked up into his eyes. _

"_Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought travel between the kingdoms was forbidden," Sakura whispered. Sasuke smirked. _

"_I had to see you again. Besides, isn't today your birthday, I couldn't miss that could I?" Sakura smiled brilliantly. _

"_Oh Sasuke" she exclaimed softly, before reaching up to give him a tender kiss. Of course, this brought Sasuke great pleasure. Sakura's kisses were just like her: sweet and chaste. However, Sasuke had waited too long just to receive some quick peck. He wanted more. Ever so slowly, Sasuke ran his tongue across her lips, silently asking for entrance._

_Sakura instantly granted it causing Sasuke to inwardly smirk. The way he massaged her lips with his showed her how much he missed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck because it felt like her tail was gong to buckle right out from underneath her. Sasuke had his hands at her hips slowly rubbing her lower back. As the kiss got more passionate, Sasuke started to wrap his tail around hers, but Sakura pulled away slowly, bushing furiously. _

"_Sasuke no, I mean, it's just that, that could lead to other things and well, those thing should wait until marriage," Sakura reasoned. Sasuke chuckled and unwrapped his tail but while she was in his embrace he whispered in her ear,_

"_Sorry, sometimes I just can't help the way my body reacts to yours." Sakura blushed even harder causing him to smirk. _

"_Hey, look, I have something I want to give you," Sasuke said untying the leather cord necklace that hung from his neck. On the end of it was a single white fang. Sakura's eyes' widened in pure awe. _

"_But Sasuke isn't that your…?" Sasuke smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, it is, and I want you to wear it." Sakura thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest. A naga's fangs could regenerate. In naga culture, if a male gave a female his fang, it was a proposal for her to be his mate and wife. Tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes._

"_Sakura, when we were apart I realized something. I don't want to be away from you anymore. I want you to be by my side always. I want to be the one to protect you. I know we're betrothed already and that we're still young but I want you to know that you're it for me, Sakura. I will always love you and only you, so, will you do me the honor of accepting this and making me the happiest man alive," Sasuke asked his voice shaking with the love and passion he felt for her. Without hesitation, Sakura kissed him with as much passion as she could give. When they pulled away for breath, Sasuke smiled asking _

"_So, is that a yes?" Sakura beamed before embracing him once more._

"_Yes, Sasuke, a thousand times yes!" Sasuke's face lit up and he twirled her around laughing in pure bliss. Afterwards, he set her down gently, and tied the necklace around her neck. He would get her a jeweled chain later. Right now, no one knew of their engagement. Afterwards, he held her in a close and possessive embrace. He leaned down so that his forehead was touching hers. Soon though, concern filled his eyes and he slowly pulled away from her. Sakura began to worry._

"_Sakura, there's another reason I came to see you. Oroachimaru has still not been found. We have our best ninjas working on it, but so far we've been unsuccessful. I've decided to help in the search. I had to see you in case something happens to me." Sakura shook her head in terrified disbelief. _

"_Sasuke, you can't, what if something terrible happens to you?" Sakura cried tears welling up in her eyes only to be instantly absorbed into the water. Sasuke drew her back into his strong arms and she laid her head on his bare chest. _

"_Sasuke, please don't go, I need you," Sakura pleaded. Sasuke hated it when she cried and tried to cheer her up._

"_Hey look, Naruto and Hinata, are getting through this," Sasuke said pointing to the couple that was sitting in the garden below them. Naruto was holding Hinata in his arms and stroking her hair trying to be strong. The sight of the others didn't work. Sakura cried harder. It was breaking Sasuke's heart._

"_Sakura, please don't cry, I won't be able to leave if you don't."_

"_Then I'll never stop crying and you'll be safe!" Sakura answered. A snicker was heard from behind them. _

"_I don't think so princess," The stranger hissed. Sasuke and Sakura whipped around to see Oroachimaru swimming out in the water before them. In a flash, Sasuke placed himself in front of Sakura, in a protective stance, his fangs bared and the sharingan activated. A moment later, Naruto and Hinata joined them on the balcony. _

"_Sakura, get out of here!" Sasuke ordered. _

"_You too Hinata, we'll handle this creep!" Naruto added. Oroachimaru smirked. _

"_Oh how precious, the little prince thinks he can protect his princess," Oroachimaru _

_sneered as two other of his followers swam up on either side of him. All of a sudden, a naga with spiky silver hair and matching tail burst through the doors leading to the balcony. Even with his mask covering half his face, you could tell he was ready for battle. He swam in front of Sasuke and glared at Oroachimaru. _

"_Kakashi, do you honestly think you can protect them from me? I will have the sharingan's power!" Oroachimaru vowed. Kakashi performed many hand signs resulting in a powerful spell jutsu. The last thing that was heard before the blinding light encased them was,_

"_Not if I can help it." _

"The end," a spiky silver haired ninja said closing his book. The raven haired sixteen year

old stood up, stretched his legs, and looked at his sensei with the same cold attitude.

"That's great and all but how does that story have anything to do with me?" The half masked ninja grinned but didn't reply. _More than you think, considering you are the main character…_ Though Sasuke didn't know or remember living it, that story was going to change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm really disappointed with the lack of reviews. **PLEASE REVIEW! THIS TIME I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THERE ARE 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **I don't own anything, enjoy!

_So it begins_

The next morning the two ninjas were eating breakfast in the small apartment that

Kakashi owned. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke who was eating silently as usual. It was still so weird for him to see Sasuke like he was now: _human_.

It had been a few months since that fateful night, and so far everything was going according to plan. The powerful spell jutsu that he had used had definitely been effective. His chakra had almost been drained completely because of it but, the cost was well worth it. You see, he had used a forbidden jutsu that was only used on those banished from their kingdom. The first part of the spell transported them out of the ocean and onto dry land. The second part of the justu transformed the four teens into humans, and thirdly, a seal was placed on their memories so that they would have complete and total amnesia when they woke up. Since the user was transported there as well, usually, the caster would just slip back into the water leaving the one who was exiled behind. Without any memories of his previous life, the person would wander around eventually settling into a new life as a human.

However, their situation was different. Kakashi had not abandoned them. Using genjutsu, he gave them false memories of a life they never had. Kakashi himself was not turned human, so he performed a transformation jutsu to appear as one. Giving them human clothes that he bought through trading pearls, he took them to a human ninja village. Kakashi let Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke be taken in by the village. Kakashi, decided to come a few days later and became a ninja for the village. He was pleased that Sakura and Hinata found homes that took them in. However, Naruto did not and took to living on his own, proclaiming that he would be the next Hokage of that village. Kakashi decided that Sasuke, should live with him, so he took him to live in his apartment.

Over the past few months, everything went smoothly. No one saw through his transformation jutsu, and the four teens went about life as if they had always lived in Konoha. Kakashi had become Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's sensei, teaching them the ways of the ninja. Hinata had been placed on another team, but she was faring just as well. Better yet, there had been no signs of Oroachimaru looking for them. Maybe soon, they could return home. Hopefully, reminding him of the story of his past would help to unlock Sasuke's memories.

"So, what did you think of the story?" Kakashi asked lightheartedly. Sasuke looked at him with the same cold blank look he always had before answering.

"I don't see why you continue to tell me it. The whole concept is ridiculous especially since it comes from that trash," Sasuke said pointing to Kakashi's favorite book: Make-out Paradise. Kakashi feigned shocked hurt.

"Make-out Paradise is not trash!" Kakashi protested dramatically clutching the book like a life line. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered walking off. He didn't get very far because an intense pain came throbbing from his neck. It was so overwhelming that he dropped to his knees clutching his neck.

":Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed out. Kakashi rushed to his side, praying it was not what he thought it was. Sure enough, the curse seal mark was glowing fire red. Kakashi used his chakra to soothe Sasuke's immense pain. After another minute or so, the pain subsided.

"What was _that?_" Sasuke questioned when he regained his breath. He had thought it was just a tattoo. But tattoos did not send waves of excruciating pain and now that he thought about it where and when did he get that tattoo? He couldn't remember.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask the hokage about it later," Kakashi lied, all of a sudden very serious. Sasuke stared at him a moment before standing up, and making his way to the entrance of the apartment. Sasuke stopped when he saw that his sensei was now gathering things from around the apartment. It was like he was preparing for some kind of journey or something. _Weird._

"Aren't you coming?" Sasuke inquired in his usual monotone voice. At first Kakashi didn't answer but then looked up as an afterthought.

"Oh yeah, I'll be there in a bit," he replied obviously distracted. Sasuke just shook his head and left the apartment closing the door behind him. Kakashi stopped what he was doing and just sat there a moment. _So…it had begun. The spell jutsu was now slowly wearing off. He had to get the four back to the ocean. If not, the jutsu would continually wear off until they reverted back into their original forms. The girls were mermaids and so he had to get them back to the ocean, or they would die. The boys could survive on land with him, but… if humans were to see them, it would be very bad. Humans were naturally violent against creatures that could be a threat to them. They had to leave as soon as possible, and who knows what kind of dangers they would encounter on their journey to the ocean. He could only pray Oroachimaru didn't find out…_

Meanwhile, Sasuke approached the bridge that team seven called their meeting place. It was still very early. The sun had barely risen, and no one else was there. He took this time to reflect and meditate, mentally preparing himself for any challenge that he would face that day. Still, his thoughts kept coming back to that morning. Subconsciously, he rubbed the mark on his neck. _What was that? What was that pain and why did Kakashi act so strange when he saw it? There's something he's not telling me, but what?_ Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his pink haired teammate and unknown soul mate approaching from about fifty feet away. When she was still far away he looked up only to have his heart clench. For some reason, something in his heart told him to take that girl in his arms and never let her go. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _What the heck?_ He had never felt that way toward Sakura Haruno before, so what was the deal? Even as she came close to him, the feeling would not go away.

"Good morning Sasuke," she greeted shyly upon finally reaching him. A slight blush was staining her cheeks as she smiled at him. At that moment, everything inside him seemed to scream at him to take her into his arms and kiss her. What in the world was going on? This was Sakura Haruno, one of the many annoying girls that stalked him, so why was he feeling this way? He finally managed out a,

"Hn," before turning his back so he could look at the river. However, when he did, he was nose to nose with the even more annoying loudmouth, Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, I don't see what Sakura likes about you so much," Naruto sneered crouching on top of the bridge's railing. Quickly, it became a glaring contest between the two boys, the static crackling between them. Meanwhile, Sakura was going ballistic, screaming for Naruto to knock it off. Naruto looked up utterly confused.

_Sakura…_Nauto just could not see why Sakura would fall for some ice cube like Sasuke. That was one of the unexpected side effects of sealing their memories. For some reason, Naruto had set his sights and had a big crush on Sakura. Naruto was constantly competing for Sakura's affection.

While Naruto was looking at Sakura, Sasuke decided to pull a little trick of his own. In a flash he used one hand to push Naruto off the ledge and into the water.

"Loser," he muttered. However, not a second later, Naruto jumped out of the water shouting and totally furious, flames blazing in his eyes.

"THAT"S IT! YOUR BUTT IS SO GETTING KICKED, SASUKE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke remained calm. Sasuke moved to the middle of the bridge prepared for Naruto's oncoming attack. Naruto landed on the bridge and lunged to punch Sasuke in a heartbeat. Sasuke easily dodged to the left. Unfortunately, directly behind him was Sakura who had been yelling for him to knock it off. Naruto's momentum was so great that he couldn't stop. In a desperate move, Sakura leaned back as far as she could against the rail, barely missing Naruto's fist. However, because of this, Sakura lost her balance and tumbled off backwards into the water. Naruto landed totally forgetting about Sasuke.

"Sakura!" he called. All of a sudden, Naruto felt an icy cold chill go down his spine.

"Danger…" Then out of the water, an enraged Sakura emerged cracking her knuckles. At that moment, Naruto felt incredibly scared. For some reason, when angered all girls seemed to have this power to beat the living crap out of him.

"Naruto…" Sakura said through clenched teeth. Naruto backed away slowly.

"Now Sakura, I didn't mean to…" he begged trying to plead with her. It was no use, Sakura's face looked as grim as ever.

"Naruto, you are so dead…" she said overshadowing him.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi finally showed up. He saw that Sasuke was leaning against the rail with an attitude as usual. Sakura was gazing at Sasuke longingly as usual. Naruto was an unconscious smoking heap as usual. Everything was as it should be.

"Sorry guys, I was on my way here and then all of a sudden I just happened to get lost on the road of life…" Kakashi said grinning under his mask as usual.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah, you're right, but there was a reason why I was late." Out from behind Kakashi walked Hinata.

"Hinata! Hey what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his tone rather loud. Hinata immediately blushed at the attention given to her by her secret crush. Kakashi chuckled at the introvert. Naruto could be so blind sometimes.

"Hinata is here because she is accompanying us on a top secret mission," Kakashi explained. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"A top secret mission, how awesome! This is so cool! Now I can show off how I am so much better than that slug Sasuke once and for all!" Naruto ranted. Sasuke scoffed.

"In your dreams loser." Kakashi rolled his eyes. No matter what seals were put on them, Naruto and Sasuke would always be rivals.

"Ok, now I want you to go home and pack supplies needed for a month's journey. Remember, this is a top secret mission, so it is imperative that you do not tell anyone of our departure. Oh and by the way, if there's any places in Konoha that you think you will miss then I suggest that you go see them. This is going to be a long mission. Meet back here at dawn. That is all." With that Kakashi poofed and was gone.

Something did not sit right with Sasuke. The others didn't seem to think anything of it but then again, they didn't know their sensei like he did. First of all, usually Kakashi would at least tell them what their mission was before leaving and second, he made it sound like they were never returning to Konoha. More importantly, why couldn't they tell anyone of their mission? It wasn't like they knew what the contents were anyway. Something was just not adding up, and he was going to find out what.

That night, team seven/ Hinata visited all of their favorite hangouts before returning home…

Naruto found himself at his favorite ramen shop. It was all he could do not to tell the shop owner that he was going on a top secret mission. A part of him felt warmed. With missions like these, he was on his way to becoming Hokage for sure! A sobering thought came over him. Then all of the villagers would stop disrespecting him and looking at him with hate in their eyes. It was his greatest dream. Yes, it would be incredible to be Hokage but…even more than that…to be accepted, truly accepted was his greatest desire. He wanted someone to look at him like Sakura looked at Sasuke. He wanted someone to gaze at him with nothing but unconditional love and admiration.

Right now, everyone saw him as a joke or just an annoyance. That's why he liked missions so much. He was with people who treated him better, well Kakashi and sometimes Sakura did anyway. For some reason, Kakashi never gave up on him no matter how bad he messed up. He actually believed in him. For that, Naruto vowed that he would show his sensei that he was right to put faith in him. He would show everyone. Smiling, he slurped up the last of his ramen, paid the man and went on his way thinking about the things he should pack for this mission.

Little did he know, Hinata was watching from afar…

It was kind of a secret habit of hers. She would watch Naruto from far away, too shy to ever engage him in conversation. She sighed. Naruto was always alone. She saw the happy go lucky face that he put on in front of everyone else, but she also saw his true face when no one was around. She knew how hard he worked, how he had to struggle on his own. She admired him for his determination and fighting spirit. _Not to mention that she really (blush) liked Naruto a lot._ She couldn't explain it. Ever since she saw Naruto for the first time, she had instantly liked him. How she wished that he would look at her like the way he looked at Sakura. She would probably faint, but it would be the happiest moment in her entire life. In order for that to happen, she would have to talk to him.

Hinata felt her cheeks burning. How was she going to do that? _Wait a minute, the mission! Kakashi had said that this was going to be a very long mission! I'll find some way to talk to him then for sure!_ Hinata was happy. Maybe, because of this mission, she could achieve her dreams of gaining the courage to talk to Naruto freely. Yes! She would make her dreams come true!

Across town, near the gates of Konoha, Sakura sat on a bench. (You know, the famous bench) She was watching as the first stars appeared in the clear night sky. That afternoon, she had done as he was told and visited her favorite hangouts. Afterwards, she went home and packed everything that she would need on this mission. Now, here she was sitting on this bench anticipating their upcoming mission. Part of her was anxious as always, for ninja missions were always dangerous to a certain extent, but the other part was excited. This was another opportunity that she was going to get to spend time with Sasuke. She blushed even at the thought of him. In her eyes, he was just perfect, a little cold, but still perfect. She just wished that he would care about her half as much as she cared for him. Unconsciously, she brought out the necklace that she always wore around her neck. It was made of a leather cord, and at the end of it hung a single fang. A fang of what she couldn't seem to remember, but for some reason, whenever she held it, it made of her think of Sasuke and what it would be like if he actually liked her back.

Sakura held the fang fondly. She couldn't remember when or where she got it, but something inside her told her to never take it off. Even when the other girls told her that it was ugly and weird, Sakura somehow knew that this necklace was precious. What was weird was the fact that Sasuke was always the one that she thought of when she touched the fang.

Sakura remembered the first time she ever laid eyes on Sasuke. She was in the middle of the street talking with girls about her age. They thought it extremely strange that, other than a few memories, she couldn't recall anything about her past. Sakura was trying her best to explain when she saw _him._ It had been love at first sight for her, however, something inside her argued that this was not first sight, that she knew that boy. Her heart screamed for her to rush over to him, for her to wrap her arms around him, and to never let go. It was like she could almost remember him and her past. Unconsciously, she took out the fang necklace and stroked it. At that moment, the boy's head snapped up and looked straight at her as if she had called for him herself. Their eyes locked on each other for what seemed like eternity, before a silver haired ninja led the boy away.

Ever since then, she had been trying to win Sasuke's heart. So far, she had failed miserably. He had even gone so far as to call her annoying when they were first placed on the same team. That day, her heart nearly shattered. However, she had not given up, and over time Sauke had begun to warm up to her.

Many times, she wondered why she felt so strongly for Sasuke. Sakura smiled. That was easy. He was strong, brave, and determined. Sakura knew for certain that if he ever did open up to her, she would only fall more helplessly in love with him. For her own heart's sake, she had to get Sasuke to care for her, because there was simply no one else. Maybe this mission, she could prove herself to him. Maybe this was the chance she needed. Sakura placed the fang back underneath her shirt and sighed.

_Oh Sasuke…_

Meanwhile, that same boy was walking the streets of Konoha. His thoughts were still fixated on the strange behavior of his sensei. Despite all of the scenarios, Sasuke could not for the life of him, figure out was going on with Kakashi. It definitely had something with the next day's mission. Why was this mission so important? If it was such a crucial mission then why had the Hokage assigned it to them? They were only gennin. Sasuke clenched his fists and scowled. That brought up another more…unpleasant…thought. He was only a gennin. He had to become _stronger_. He had to become stronger in order to avenge his clan. In his mind, Sasuke and his sadistic older brother, Itachi, were the only Uchihas left. It was his goal in life to kill his brother and to revive his clan.

In reality, none of this was true. The royal family of Uchihas was a large one, and Itachi, well; they had been the closest of brothers. Itachi had never any desire to wipe out his family. He had married and was mated to one of the nicest female nagas in their entire kingdom. Itachi was incredibly strong, but he only used that power to protect his people. All of the painful memories he relived now, were only false ones given by Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't being cruel when he did this. He just needed Sasuke to be the stongest possible for when they embarked on their perilous journey back to the ocean. Sasuke needed to have a strong fighting spirit. However, Kakashi had no idea that all of this would make Sasuke so cold and distant. Kakashi purposed in his heart that he would make it up to Sasuke one day.

The other thing that was nagging at the back of Sasuke's mind was the way he almost reacted to Sakura this morning. Why all of a sudden was he feeling such a strong attraction to her? Ok, so she had always been pretty, but the need he felt to hold her at that moment was almost overwhelming. He remembered seeing her for the first time. Her jade eyes locked on his onyx ones, and he couldn't help but get lost in her gaze. Ever since he had met her and whenever she was around, he felt the need to protect her. Over the months, he had suppressed the feeling in order pursue his goal as an avenger. But now, it was like he couldn't run from it anymore. Well, he was still going to fight it. Love made you weak, and nothing could stand in his way of avenging his family. Even now, the few memories he had of his childhood were fading at an alarming rate.

Sasuke clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white as he picked up the pace heading towards Kakashi's apartment. He _would _avenge his clan and this mission would only make him stronger in order to do so.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat in his apartment gazing at the sunset from his window. He was all packed. He had already gone to the Hokage's office and had performed a powerful memory erasing jutsu on the Hokage. Anyone who asked about their sudden absence from the Hokage would immediately have his or her memories erased. He did this so that the humans would not send tracker ninjas after them. Kakashi had to keep those four safe at all costs.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be the most dangerous mission that he had ever attempted. If any enemies found out about them, the attacks would not cease. However, if they reached the ocean, then they would be home free. At this point, there was no telling which way the mission would go.

With a sigh, Kakashi pulled out the necklace that was always secretly around his neck. It was a silver chain, but at the very end of it hung a very small fang. He stroked it longingly. It was tradition, at the marriage ceremonies that a female naga would give one of her fangs to the male. This was a way of accepting and sealing their marriage.

"_Anko…_" Kakashi whispered wistfully. It had been so long since he had last seen her. Everyday, he worried about her and her safety. Don't get me wrong, Anko was a very strong ninja as well, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't help but wonder about the woman he loved. Since coming to land, Kakashi had never mentioned Anko. It was just too painful. This mission could potentially rip them apart forever. Anko knew of the risks of the mission the fateful night he left her. Still, Kakashi vowed to return to her. _Nothing would stop him._ After this mission, Kakashi decided that he would never leave Anko again. He would still be a ninja, but he didn't want to keep risking his life. Besides, it was about time that he and Anko started a family. Kakashi smiled at the thought and placed the necklace back under his shirt. Yes, the mission to return home was going to commence soon…

That night, as the five ninjas lay in their beds contemplating what the next day would bring, a sense of peace washed over all of them. For some reason, no matter the different negative possibilities, the future didn't seem to scare them anymore…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **PLS JUST REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE FASTER AND IT LETS ME KNOW THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY! **

**_The Mission Commences_**

_Sakura's heart was racing. Yesterday had been like something out of a dream. At first it was like a nightmare being betrothed to someone she had never met and then Lee going all psycho on her. But then…he came…Sasuke…He had rescued her like a valiant knight. He had stolen her heart as they talked with no inhibition and to complete her dream come true, Sasuke had turned out to be the one that she was betrothed to. He was her prince, and he actually wanted her as his princess. That moment was forever sealed to her heart. The whole afternoon was something of a blur. Sakura just remembered Sasuke and the way he looked at her with warmth in his eyes. She was oblivious to their joyous parents or even the fact that Naruto had discovered that Hinata was here and was practically making her faint with all his shameless flirting. The only thing that she was aware of was the feel of Sasuke's fingers interlaced with hers and the shy glances she would steal at him. Every time her cheeks would flame with embarrassment, but she simply couldn't believe that a guy like Sasuke was actually with little old her. What made her squeal was when she would catch him stealing glances at her. When she would start to look up at him, he would snap his head away and scowl. Sakura would just giggle and the he would give her hand a light squeeze. _

_Now here it was two days later, and Sasuke had already requested that she come to his kingdom so that they could spend some time together. Right now she and Hinata were making their way to the naga kingdom. Along with them, Sakura's personal bodyguard Neji accompanied them._

_Neji was Hinata's cousin and the most powerful ninja that came from the Hyuuga clan. Neji was quiet and usually very proper when it came to the princess, but over time he had warmed up a little to the girls. However, he took his job seriously since he was only a year older than the girls but yet was entrusted with such a great responsibility. Neji had long brown hair and matching tail. Sakura thought Neji was very handsome with his pale eyes and perfect muscular build. However, her heart belonged to Sasuke. Now he was silently following them as usual._

_Sakura was so excited not only because she was going to see Sasuke again, but she had never been to the naga kingdom before. She had never been outside the mermaid kingdom before in her entire life. This trip was exhilarating and new. At first, her father had been a little weary of his daughter spending a couple of days in the naga kingdom, but then again, she had to get to know the prince somehow and Neji was going so nothing could go wrong right?_

_Sakura smiled at the already red-faced Hinata. Sakura knew about her and Naruto, so she insisted that Hinata come with her. Right now, they were in open waters, meaning the space where neither kingdom ruled. _

"_So are you excited, eh Hinata?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Hinata smiled and Neji rolled his eyes._

"_Y-yes and you?" Hinata responded shyly. Sakura's face lit exponentially. _

"_I can't wait, hey look there it is!" Sakura pointed to the naga kingdom's walled borders. Unconsciously, Sakura sped up pumping her tail faster and faster causing Hinata to speed after her unless she wanted to be left behind. All the while, Neji was scowling for some reason. _

_Sure enough, the naga kingdom could be seen off in the distance. Large towers and a huge city brimming with life were before them. Sakura had never seen anything like it. The size alone had to rival her own kingdom. Now they all swam in place before the great gate. When the guards saw that it was the mermaid princess, the huge three story doors were opened slowly. The three merpeople's eyes widened at what was before them. It was a grand bustling city with countless nagas rushing around with their daily lives. _

"_Wow, so this is what the naga kingdom is like," Sakura said in wonder. Hinata was in the same state of awe. Neji seemed to be bored and agitated, constantly keeping on the alert. Slowly, they started to swim toward the palace that was a good mile away according to the guards. But soon, the immediate feeling of wonder melted into a more intense sense of insecurity. The three merpeople had to pass through the marketplace. It seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them especially their tails. Some gazes were out of curiosity and the others were glares of prejudice. _

_Although the majority of the naga race wanted to join with the merpeople, there were still some on both sides that could not look past the issue of their species. Now, it was easy to see, with their cold stares and poorly hidden gossip. Many insults were said about the mermaid princess. Sakura hung her head in shame, Hinata looked compassionately at Sakura, and Neji barely contained his anger by clenching his fists tightly. _

_Suddenly, they were stopped when three nagas about their age blocked their way. When they didn't seem to budge, Neji's jaw clenched. _

"_Move aside," he ground out. The blonde female naga with a purple tail laughed. _

"_And just where do you think you're going? Shikamaru, I think these **fish folk** are lost." The boy next to her just rolled his eyes. Neji's anger grew but instantly calmed when Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_If you would please excuse us, we're on our way to the palace," Sakura reasoned. The inner Sakura was like, **Yeah, move you nasty hag! **Hinata nodded as well. A chunky naga on the other side of the girls smirked and was like,_

"_And what business do guys like you have at the palace." Neji could not hold in his anger any more. _

"_She is the princess of all the merpeople, and she has traveled a long way in order to meet with your… prince, now move. I will not ask you again," Neji bit out, lacing his words with an underlying threat. _

_The naga otherwise known as Ino snickered. _

"_Oh so you're the princess the king **forced** prince Sasuke to be betrothed to." Sakura face faulted. **Forced?** Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She was wrong…Sasuke liked her right? Ino continued her cruel monologue like Sakura wasn't even there. _

"_I heard that when he got back from visiting, he begged and pleaded the king and queen to break the betrothal. Now I can see why. Who would want to be someone with such a big forehead? I mean, look at her, I really can't blame him. " Normally, Sakura would have a fighting spirit, but the idea and visual that Sasuke really wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, broke her heart and she couldn't retaliate. Sakura looked away in shame. Hinata was at her side whispering words of comfort but Neji had had more than enough. It was all he could do not to rip these worthless serpents apart. His eyes flashed at them dangerously. _

"_That's it! Princess, Hinata, we are leaving this instant. If this is how the **naga** kingdom welcomes royalty then serious considerations need to be taken into account. You have insulted the princess; your actions **will** have consequences. Trust me when I say that I will tell her father, the king of this disrespectful and disgusting incident. If this is the kind of caliber that your kingdom holds then maybe it is better that our princess does not marry your… prince. Come princess, we are leaving this place now," Neji said taking Sakura's hand and swimming off to the exit with Hinata right behind them. _

_When the merpeople were out of sight, Shikamaru turned to Ino. _

"_Ino, you are so troublesome, what if you just started a war." Ino waved it off like it was nothing. _

"_You worry too much. They'll just call off the betrothal, and everything will go back to normal. Then, Sasuke will be **mine**." _

"_Fat chance Ino, Sasuke's already betrothed to Sakura," Naruto's voice rang out from behind the three. The three snapped around to see Naruto and Sasuke approaching apparently not hearting the beginning of Ino's sentence. Naruto was casual as always, his arms crossed behind his neck and Sasuke emotionless as always beside him. _

_Chouji snickered. _

"_Not anymore, now that Ino chased her away." Ino promptly elbowed him in the ribs. Sasuke's eyes widened in anger and disbelief. Sasuke clenched his fists with great intensity._

"_When and with whom did she come with?" Sasuke asked tightly trying to assess the situation. Shikamaru shrugged. _

"_Like five minutes ago with some stiff guard and some weird quiet girl with purple hair." No sooner had he said that when Naruto's fist came slamming into Shikamaru's face._

"_Don't **ever** talk about Hinata like that!" Naruto roared the threat more than evident in both his tone and facial features. Sasuke smirked. Naruto was **fiercely** protective of that girl, despite the fact that he had absolutely no courage to ask permission to court her. _

"_Naruto, let's go," Sasuke commanded looking sternly at his best friend. Naruto nodded. He knew that the more they stayed, the further away Sakura got. However, Sasuke stopped abruptly before continuing onward. He turned a dangerous narrow and hard glare at Ino and the others. _

"_If you **ever…** **dare…** to do anything like that again to Sakura, then so help me, I swear **I'll kill you…**" Sasuke warned in a slow and obviously threatening tone. The three turned white with fear. Even Naruto was shaken. He had **never, never** seen Sasuke act like that. _

_**Note to self: never make Sasuke mad concerning Sakura. **Naruto thought warily. In that moment, Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke's eyes had flashed that familiar sharingan crimson, but then he shook it off as nerves. Naruto shook his head, and saw that Sasuke was already heading to the kingdom's entrance. _

"_Hey, wait up!" Naruto called swimming after him. _

_Meanwhile, the three merpeople were still swimming back to their kingdom. All three had different reactions to the incident that had occurred. _

_Hinata was constantly worrying over her best friend. She had never seen Sakura look so crushed before. Hinata knew for a fact, through their long "boy" conversations, that Sakura had already fallen for the naga prince. Hinata glanced over at Sakura who was staring dejectedly at the ocean floor below them. **What can I do to help her? **Every word she thought of in order to comfort her didn't seem right or appropriate to Hinata. She felt utterly useless. _

_Neji's reaction was exactly the opposite. He was **livid…beyond furious. How DARE they!** He thought in contempt. He had always disliked the nagas. This was not the first time that he had visited the naga kingdom. He was a ninja and sometimes the two kingdoms would team up on missions. It was clear to see that their commoners thought that they were clearly the stronger of the two races. Neji's disdain for them grew. In actual reality their strengths in battle rivaled each other. Since the two races never fought, officially, the nagas just assumed they were stronger. However, their shinobi knew different. Though peaceful, the mer race was a definite force to be reckoned with. During the chunnin and jounin exams, Neji took great inward pleasure in completely blowing away any naga opponent that faced him. He was just itching to show that entire race that they were the ones that were inferior. _

_Secretly, and more importantly, they had insulted his princess. It was true she was the princess of the mermaid kingdom, but she didn't know that she was the princess of his heart. It was true, ever since he had first laid eyes on her; she had unknowingly stolen his heart. However, because of his duty and her betrothal, he could never reveal his feelings. It was such a struggle to be constantly around her and yet unable to tell her. It was almost unbearable. However, if anyone found out then he would instantly be relieved of his job as her guardian, and he would probably never see her again. That would be unbearable. She meant more than anything to him. _

_Bitterly, he recalled how he went to the king, preparing to give him his resignation as Sakura's guardian. It was a rule that a shinobi couldn't marry royalty. However, on the outside, his family or clan as they were called was the most respected of the nobility. Once he wasn't a ninja any more, he was sure that he would be granted permission to court and maybe even marry Sakura. That morning he had been so happy, but when he heard from other shinobi that the king had decided that the princess was to be betrothed to the naga prince, his heart shattered. _

_He hated Sasuke with a passion. That undeserving boy had ruined his dreams of happiness. He hated watching him with Sakura. That should have been him, looking at her with warm hopeful eyes. It should have been him holding her like a possession he would never share. Neji felt completely and utterly cheated. Secretly, a part of him was thrilled at what had happened today. He would just go back to the king and tell him how completely horrible they were to the princess. The king would be outraged by the time he had finished and then the betrothal would be off. Then maybe…he would finally be able to win Sakura's heart. _

_Suddenly, he heard the one voice that could ruin it all. It was **him.** Right now, it was all he could do not to rip that stupid serpent of a prince's throat out. _

"_Wait!" Sasuke called. Sakura and Hinata whipped around excitedly at the sound of his voice. _

_Sakura's heart leapt and plummeted at the same time. It was her beloved Sasuke. Immediately she looked away. If Sasuke didn't want her then she shouldn't show him that she still had hopes for him. But part of her heart yearned for him despite all of it. She just wanted him to want her, to take her in his strong arms and say that what that nasty hag had said was a terrible lie. She wanted so badly to look at him, but she forced herself not to. She couldn't bear to see him look at her with disgust in his eyes. So she waited each second seeming like a painful eternity. _

_The second Hinata heard Sasuke's voice, she had felt hope. Surely, Sasuke would not go so far out of his way just to tell Sakura that he didn't want her. Now Sakura would hear the truth. But secretly, she was excited because wherever Sasuke went, that meant that…_

"_Hinata!" Naruto's voice rang out clear as a bell. Instantly, she blushed crimson. Naruto always made her feel like she was a princess. Hinata was also glad that she and Naruto could just like each other without so many people getting involved. He was looking at her, a wide grin plastered on his face. Quickly, she shot back a shy smile, as she blushed brighter. Naruto smirked and was about to go over to her when Neji was suddenly blocking his way. Naruto scowled and a low growl escaped his lips. Neji was unfazed and glared back not backing down in the least. _

"_Hey man, what's your problem!" Naruto shouted getting right up in Neji's face. Bad idea. Neji's eyes flashed dangerously and Naruto backed away a little intimidated of the older boy in front of him. Neji smirked and then laughed sarcastically. But in an instant, his face was hard with anger._

"_What's my problem? My problem is simply the complete lack of respect and intelligence of your people," Neji spat looking straight at Sasuke. He was about to reply but Neji cut him off. "How dare they speak to the princess like that! She is royalty and will be given the respect that is due her. You are lucky I did not **deal **with their impudence directly on the spot." _

_Sasuke spoke now. "You are right in the fact that they were being utterly foolish in their actions, and I assure you that what they said is most definitely a lie. I have nothing but the best feelings toward princess Sakura." At that, Sakura snapped up and smiled brightly at Sasuke, who in turn smiled back. It was all Sakura could do from throwing herself into Sasuke's arms. Neji seemed to notice this and became even madder. _

"_Still, such behavior cannot go unreported. I **will **tell the king of what happened today. Until I have permission from the king, this trip is over. We will head back to our kingdom. Hinata, take the princess and get going.I will join you in a moment." Hinata nodded then waved and smiled one last time at a disappointed Naruto. Sakura smiled warmly at Sasuke and mouthed goodbye before leaving with Hinata. Now it was just the three boys. _

_Sasuke and Neji were glaring daggers at each other for a solid minute before Neji finally spoke one last time. _

"_Understand this, if anyone is not good enough, it would be you before it was **ever** her. You do not deserve her. If **ever **something like this happens again, I will **personally **make sure you **never **see princess Sakura again…"_

Sasuke sat up rigid in his bed, sweat permeating his body. Quickly, he yanked the bed cover and sheets off in frenzy. When he saw his legs he collapsed back against his bed in relief. That dream had felt so _real. _Everything about the dream made him think it was reality. The sights and sounds, the way he thought and reacted to the others around him. Most of all the way he felt; the feeling of the ocean as it passed over him as he swam, the way he could breathe in the water just like it was air, and the eeriest of all was the feeling of his…tail. In the dream, it felt _natural_ having the one limb instead of two. The feeling of the water as it passed over the scales of his tail was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

There were other more…_frightening_ … aspects of that form as well. He could remember distinctly, the way he ran his tongue along his fangs when he was trying to keep his calm with Ino and then there was the razor sharp claws that itched to tear into that Neji guy when he kept him from seeing Sakura.

Sakura… That was the most unsettling of all. In his dream, he had already fallen deeply in love her, craving just to see her. He had been murderously protective of her. What in the world would provoke such a dream? Kakashi's story had been no where close to that experience. It was like he was reliving some repressed memory. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine. That would mean that he actually was that…that monster. Sasuke refused to believe it.

Sasuke looked out his window to see that it was almost dawn. Sasuke sighed. _Good, I can distract myself with the mission. _ Doing just that, Sasuke got ready and prepared for the mission ahead of him. Little did he know that at that exact moment, Sakura woke from the exact same dream. Both of them were unaware of the seals that were starting to weaken and the memories that would come flooding back in the form of dreams.

That morning, the air was cold and crisp as it wafted about. A heavy fog had settled over the village of Konoha and the area surrounding it. The sun had not yet peeked over the horizon yet and everyone was still fast asleep in their beds. Well…almost everyone. Sasuke and Kakashi quietly exited their apartment leaving with nothing but the clothes on their backs, their backpacks, and whatever weapons they had decided to bring. The silence that fell between the two shinobi was both eerie and tense. Sasuke had yet to uncover what this mission was about and the secrecy that was unified with it. By the looks of it, Kakashi was not going to disclose those facts any time soon. The two made their way down the street without a word. Only when another person was spotted far off in the distance did Kakashi stop cold.

"Sasuke, I want you to go on to the bridge, I'll be there shortly. There's something I need to take care of before we leave," Kakashi said in his low no room for arguments tone. Sasuke stiffly nodded and slowly started to the bridge without Kakashi. After a few feet, when he was sure that Kakashi couldn't see him anymore, he looked back over his shoulder to see if his sensei was still there. Sure enough, he was gone. However a few seconds later, a muffled scream was heard in the direction where that man was. Sasuke felt a pit forming in his stomach.

_No…he wouldn't…Kakashi didn't just do something to that innocent man._ A shiver ran up and down Sasuke's spine. _What was going on here? Why was Kakashi so determined to not let anyone have knowledge of this mission that he would go to the extreme of hurting a fellow ninja? This was getting just too weird. Sensei or not, he had to tell the Hokage. _

Apparently, that was not going to be the case. As soon as he turned around, he felt a hand on his shoulder. _Crap._

"I thought I told you to go to the bridge without me," Kakashi said sternly. Sasuke looked at him cautiously and removed Kakashi's hand quickly.

"Hn." Without another word, the two resumed their trek to the bridge in silence. When they got there, Sakura and Hinata were chatting and Naruto was sprawled out snoring in the middle of the bridge.

"Yo!" Kakashi called to the others. The girls looked up and made their way to Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto remained snoring totally unfazed.

"Good morning sensei," Sakura said cheerfully. It was evident that she was a morning person. Shyly, with a pink tint to her cheeks, she turned to the object of her affection.

Sakura could barely face the love of her life. The dream that she had last night was still very vivid in her mind. The whole issue of her being a mermaid was a tad unsettling, but the rest of it…the rest of it had been like a fantasy come true. In her dream world, she was a princess who had great friends and a great life. But most of all…_he had loved her._ She had been _his_ princess. He had been her prince. She didn't even care that he was half snake. She would love Sasuke no matter what he was. Although… in the dream he had worn no shirt the perfection of his body was not hidden from her gaze…_appealing…_Sakura blushed crimson at the turn her thoughts had taken. But really, the way he had looked her with total acceptance and unconditional love; it was enough to make her heart soar. It was the happiest moment in her entire life even if it was just a dream.

_Just a dream…_ The reality made her heart ache and she longed to return to the bliss of her dream world. Looking at Sasuke now was painful. The way he stared at her with cold emotionless eyes was a cruel reminder that her dream would probably never ever come true. Sasuke didn't care about her. All he cared about was getting revenge and becoming more powerful. _He didn't love her._ Part of her wished she had never experienced what being loved by Sasuke was like, when reality had to be such a slap in the face. A sad smile graced her lips before she turned away from Sasuke and her sensei. _No…_ even if it was just for a moment in her dreams, she would treasure Sasuke's love for her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was experiencing inner turmoil as well. That small voice that was always nagging him in the back of his mind that he and Sakura were supposed to be together was practically raging now. Whenever she was in close proximity to him, the voice screamed for him to take her in his arms and never let her go. She was _his and he _was _hers. _The need to kiss and touch her would become overwhelming and his mind would grow fuzzy. That was part of the reason he would always avoid her. His self control was tested when he was too close.

Right now was one of those times. It was like this other personality inside of him was battling for control. That Sasuke was not unlike him. He was strong, fierce, determined, proud, and stubborn. However, the "other Sasuke" had one major difference. He was completely and hopelessly in love with Sakura. The "other Sasuke" was outraged that Sasuke would not show any emotion to Sakura. That Sasuke couldn't understand why he wouldn't accept her as his. That Sasuke was fiercely protective and possessive of her. When other males dared touch her, even in the most casual of touches, that Sasuke would flare up and demand that Sasuke do something. She was _his! No one would touch what belonged to him!_

When Sakura had greeted him, his other personality had risen to life. He screamed for Sasuke to just accept her just this one time. Immediately, on the outside, Sasuke scowled. Sakura must have seen it, and that's why she turned away. The other Sasuke was furious that it was he who hurt the love of his life. A terrifying thought crossed Sasuke's mind. The "other Sasuke" reminded him a lot of how he acted in his dream last night. However, the thought was instantly erased when he saw Sakura's dejected smile as she turned away. He felt terrible. How many times had he rejected her? A part of him wanted to agree with "other Sasuke" and just love her. How easy that would be! But he couldn't, he was an avenger. He could not love. Love made you weak. Still, a look of longing formed on his face.

Kakashi saw the whole thing. This was better than Come Come Paradise! He could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife! As always, Sakura was obviously fawning over the Uchiha, but now him looking back at her with the same longing when she wasn't looking was priceless. Finally, it appeared as though Sasuke's feelings were resurfacing. It was about time! The scene before him was ironically hilarious. Here were two teens struggling with their feelings toward each other and failing miserably to conceal it. The kicker was that they did love each other, they just couldn't remember. It would only be a matter of time before Sasuke cracked. Watching Sasuke, would be one of Kakashi's more amusing hobbies on this mission. Speaking of which…Kakashi walked over, kicked Naruto and turned to his other students as the blonde woke with flames in his eyes.

"SASUKE YOU JERK! It was you who kicked me wasn't it! Believe it! I'm going to kick your…" Naruto ranted pointing to the now emotionless Sasuke before a hand was suddenly placed over his mouth.

"Awake less than a minute and already you're the loudest one here," Kakashi reprimanded softly. Naruto scowled and pouted folding his arms, once he was free of Kakashi's grasp. The girls giggled while Sasuke remained impassive. Kakashi took this as a sign to begin.

"Alright, our mission commences now. For now we are headed to the land of waves, now let's go!" He signaled with his arm for them to move out. The girls giggled and started walking along side Kakashi starting up a conversation like only girls could. Kakashi was immersed in the smut he was reading while keeping his senses on alert. Naruto was walking behind him, still a little ticked off at being scolded in front of the group. All of a sudden, Sasuke walked briskly past him to catch up with the group muttering "loser" just loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto's eyes were instantly blazing flames.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MORON!" Naruto hollered running after Sasuke, his fist itching just to wipe that smug smirk off of Sasuke's lips. And so, this mission started just like all of the others did. However, not even Kakashi could sense the evil presence that was carefully observing them in the distance.

"Lord Oroachimaru will be pleased…."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Keep reviewing! It means a lot to me! Sry it took so long to update!**

**_The Other Players_**

It was dark, humid and damp. The fortress emitted such a dark force that scarce life was found in the swamp that it was located. Gusts of flames sprung from the murky waters that surrounded the palace that emanated death. The fortress was located so far in this hellish swamp that it was almost impossible for any human to even reach its gates. Ironically enough, the only animal life was the deadly, venomous, not to mention carnivorous snakes that made the swamp their home.

The serpents were far from the most dangerous beings in the area. More sinister creatures lurked in the shadows inside of the fortress. About one hundred of the vilest villains made this their temporary residence. Each one was more cut throat than the last. Not one of them had any sense of honor or kinsman ship. They would turn on one another in a second's notice if it so benefited them.

However, one common goal banded them together. Greed. Each one wanted to rule the seven seas with an iron fist. At this point only one man could fulfill this sick dream. Only he had the raw power and sheer brilliance to overthrow the strongest underwater kingdoms. He was so twisted and demented that no one dared undermine his orders. It was said that he was banished from his kingdom because he was using fellow ninjas to perform sickening experiments on them in an attempt to find the secret of eternal life. Luckily, he was banished immediately so his mission wasn't successful…at least…not yet.

In the very heart of the fortress, plans were being made to rectify this circumstance. In this inner room, where no sunlight ever reached, no human being was found there. The serpentine creatures of the deep had made this den their headquarters. In this inner chamber, there were no humans. A very tall and muscular naga with a cow print like tail pattern knelt before his master. On his back he carried an enormous sword that no ordinary human could hope to wield. Despite its size, this particular naga was known for his mastery of the silent kill.

On the right side of the throne a naga with silvery white hair and a lavender tail "stood." It was clear that this young man was the master's right hand man. Despite his innocent appearance, this one was probably the second strongest in the entire fortress. Such a rank does not come with clean hands. His knowledge and skill of all things medical made him one of the most feared nagas among his peers. Even his master was sometimes suspicious of his loyalty to him. It would not be hard for his apprentice to betray him at any time.

Finally, the ring leader of them all sat on his throne made of stone thrumming his fingers lazily atop the armrest. Long midnight tresses matched his equally long black tail and some said maybe even his tainted heart. His human half had sickly pale skin that almost appeared bruise like because of lack of sunlight. Everything about him seemed snakelike, from the slit in his piercing yellow eyes to the revolting long tongue that would slip out of his mouth when he found something to be enjoyable. He was their lord, their leader and everything that embodied evil incarnate itself. Such a devious being has even more disgustingly sick desires. Right now, his main goal was to make Sasuke his. He would get him to work for him and then he would take over his body. At long last the sharingan would be his and soon he would take over the whole naga kingdom from the inside out. The mermaid kingdom would fall easily after that. But now, to put that plan into action.

"Lord Oroachimaru, you summoned me" the large intimidating naga said finally breaking the eerie silence. Oroachimaru licked his lips with his appalling tongue a sadistic grin displayed. He knew that the curse seal's power was almost up and that sooner or later Kakashi would have to make a break for it. He would just have to intercept them. _Foolish Kakashi, I will have the sharingan and not even you can protect them from me…_

"Yes, Zabuza, I want you to locate Kakashi and his little group. My spies have observed them leaving a human ninja village. I want you to bring me back Sasuke…alive, kill the others." Oroachimaru slurred.

Zabuza scoffed like it was nothing.

"Not a problem, I'll get that brat for you. Besides, I have a score to settle with Kakashi. I'll make him watch the death of those two other brats before I kill him myself." The naga known as Kabuto scowled at Zabuza like he was some kind of foolish idiot with raised hopes. Oroachimaru noticed his apprentice's disdain and smirked.

"Be careful Zabuza, they aren't as weak as you think. I wouldn't want you to die without bringing me Sasuke first," Oroachimaru warned softly like a parent chiding a child. Zabuza blew him off and rose to leave.

"Oh and Zabuza, I want you to appear human. I don't want Sasuke finding out what he is so quickly. That is a secret I want to share with him personally." Zabuza actually shivered. Sometimes, Oroachimaru was down right creepy, even to a cutthroat villain such as him.

"Whatever…" he said exiting the throne room. Once he was gone, Kabuto immediately turned to his master.

"Lord Oroachimaru, you surely know that Zabuza is in no way a match for Kakashi. He'll be killed for sure. If you want that Uchiha so bad, then send me, I'll get the job done without such ruckus." Oroachimaru chuckled.

"Kabuto, I am grateful for your acts of loyalty, however there is no need. I am perfectly aware that Zabuza will surely die; however, I want to see how well Sasuke does against him. I'm sending spies to monitor him. I need Sasuke to be strong when he comes to me. Beasides, it will let Kakashi know that we're on to him."

Kabuto tried to keep his poker face. Oroachimaru was willing to sacrifice his own men in order to get Sasuke. A cold chill ran down his spine. Would he do that to him? Looking at his leader now, he couldn't really tell. He was going to have to be cautious from now on. One wrong move now and his life would be forfeit.

Meanwhile, at the ocean's edge, where the surf started to break against the shore a figure emerged from its depths. A hand seal was performed and out of those same waves the stranger walked out taking in all of his surroundings. He was silent and ever perceptive, alert to the smallest stimuli. Long dark brown hair stuck to the wet body of its owner. Pearl white eyes scanned the area for enemies or otherwise. His jaw was set with complete determination. _Nothing_ would keep him from his goal. That day, months ago, had lit such a fire of fierce hatred and a constant ache of worry. The secret love of his life had almost been killed by a madman and was now in the care of one of _their kind_ enduring who knows what.

Well, all of that was about to change. After months of consecutive pleading, the king had finally allowed him to bring back the princess. This time, when he brought her and his cousin home, he would never let _her _go. This time, regardless of consequences, he was going to tell her he loved her and give her the love and protection that she needed. He would rescue her from that_ snake._ That boy had blown his last chance, and he fully intended on taking advantage of that. Then maybe she finally would be able to look at him with adoration and love. He was going to be her knight, her ninja, her everything and she would be _his. _He would not let _anyone_ have her.

His determination was fired even more. With his elite senses, he could already sense her chakra from a huge distance away. He had the feel of her chakra memorized by heart. It was now only a matter of time before he would reach her. Hope rose within him. He would find her again, and she would warm his heart like she always had. It would take some time to reach her. Looking down at his temporary legs covered by a strange cloth, he scowled. This form was irritating. Land was irritating. It reminded him of his failure to protect her. He would rectify that situation. Soon, he would be able to maneuver perfectly on these legs and in these clothes and he would find her as quickly as possible. Walking onto the beach, he smirked. The Uchiha's time with _his princess_ was up, and he, Neji Hyuuga was going to make sure of it. She _would be his._

Meanwhile, team seven plus Hinata was making their way through the forests of fire country. It had been a day since their mission started and Kakashi still had not told them what the purpose was…

"Believe it! This mission is going to be awesome!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air. All of a sudden a resounding smack was heard and then the sound of Naruto whining.

"Ahh, Sakura that really hurt! Why'd you do that!" Naruto pouted. Sakura grit her teeth trying to reign in her temper.

"Because _Naruto,_ you've been saying that for the past three hours. Gosh Naruto, you are sooo annoying sometimes," Sakura said exasperatedly.

Hinata looked on at Naruto shyly, mentally giving him her condolences forhis bruised pride not to mention the pain that must be wracking his head. This was her perfect opportunity to console him and show that she cared. Hinata mustered up all of her courage and bravely lifted her eyes to meet his. Naruto looked at her quizzically as she continued to stare at him without saying a word. He found it oddly creepy. He was too oblivious to see that she was struggling for the boldness to show him the feelings that were so close to her heart. She wanted to show him that she _saw him_, _understood him_, and truly _loved him for everything he was and was not._

But just as she opened her mouth, the whole situation was ripped away from her with one insult from a raven haired boy.

"Loser." Hinata watched in disappointment as Naruto's facial expression swiftly changed from one of concern and curiosity to anger and fierce determination.

"Say that again you idiot!" Naruto challenged whipping around to face Sasuke. Hinata sagged in disappointment while the sensei and Sakura sweatdropped. Both could see that Hinata had finally built up the courage to talk directly with her obvious crush and now it was crushed by the stupid rivalry that seemed like it would never die. Sakura and Kakashi sighed in frustration. Were those two boys completely emotionally retarded? Right now, all signs pointed to yes.

"Having to repeat myself now? You really are getting more stupid loser," Sasuke taunted. In less than a second, Naruto was flying at Sasuke his fist pulled back ready.

"I'll show you who's stupid, you moron!" Naruto shouted heatedly. In no time, the boys were completely encased in a sparring match. Kakashi sighed. What did he do to deserve this? He didn't know. He did know that both the kings owed him big time for having to put up with these hormone crazy teenagers.

He slowly made his way over to stop the brawl when out of nowhere four steel chains wrapped around him. In a less than a second the chains constricted and Kakashi's body was shredded to pieces…

**Sry this chapter is so short but it's just filler the next chap will be up soon and will be longer! Sasuke and Sakura's first kiss! Don't miss it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The First Kiss**_

**An: Thank you so much _for reviewing! _You guys are the best! Keep reviewing! I don't own anything but please enjoy! I want 5 reviews for this chapter at least, in order to update!**

_The sun rose and scattered its warm rays across the earth like a warm and cozy blanket, gently prodding for everything to awaken from its nightly slumber. On hot summer days such as this one, the ocean waters looked like diamonds were engraved into each wave ornately. On days such as these, you could see clearly all the way to the ocean floor even in the deepest of waters. Maybe if humans traveled out far enough, then they would be able to see the kingdoms that lay at the bottom of these depths. Even in those great depths, the sun's rays reached and warmed all of the creatures that lived there. _

_So it was with a lazy yawn that princess Sakura woke from her dream world when the sun's rays filtered into her room through the body sized hole in the rock wall they called a window. She had been dreaming of her beloved naga prince. In her dreams, he was so open with his feelings toward her. She could almost feel his gentle caresses and the way his eyes held such intensity as he lowered his head so that he could capture her lips and make them prisoner to his. It was a battle which she would gladly lose a thousand times over. However, she never got the chance because she always woke before she could feel the intoxicating pressure of his lips on hers. _

_Sakura sighed in disappointment before rising from her bed made of comfortable sponges located in a giant open clam. Half-awake, she proceeded on to her usual schedule of brushing her hair and primping so that she would look acceptable. It was another normal day filled with routines and schedules. Like usual, Hinata was waiting for her outside her door with a good natured smile on her face. Without hesitation, Sakura returned it and both girls began their morning conversation while making their way to the throne room. It was customary to do this in order to find out what kinds of tasks were needed to be accomplished for that day. _

_Sakura noted that the only thing that was off was that Neji had not yet joined up with them. Usually, he would be waiting with Hinata outside her door with that ever emotionless expression on his face. Sakura had always been able to see through it. Neji was really a nice guy, you just had to look through the cold façade. On the inside, he was kind and was fiercely protective of those he cared about. Over time, they had become close friends, and Sakura told him just about everything even if it was trivial and important. He always answered with a quick yet wise answer and always listened intently to whatever she had to say. Despite their closeness, he always respectfully called her princess refusing to call her Sakura even when she asked him to. It seemed like he was always by her side, so it was weird this morning as they approached the throne room without him. _

_Sakura soon found out why he had been absent. She could hear voices coming from the other side of the throne room doors, one of which definitely belonged to Neji. _

"_No, absolutely not, your highness I must insist that this absurd idea be forgotten and dismissed this instant!" Neji was obviously vehemently opposed to something. Whatever it was, it had to be unreasonable because Neji did not ever question the king's judgment. However, in two seconds Sakura's mind immediately changed or rather her rational mind just shut down at the sound of the next voice. _

"_I don't see what's so absurd about the idea. I have **patiently **waited a more than reasonable amount of time since that…incident, but now I believe that I have the right to at least see my betrothed. It would be unreasonable to keep her from me." _

"_That was Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in excited wonder. Already, her heart began to pound in the way only Sasuke could incite. _

"_Believe it! Sasuke wants to see his girlfriend! Just let him see her already, he's been cranky enough as it is! I mean, he's had a hard enough time trying to wait for today to come. He's totally desperate…"_

_**SMACK!**_

"_Ouch, you moron why'd you do that? Why I outta!" _

_Sasuke cracked his knuckles trying to keep down the urge of killing Naruto right there in front of the king. _

"_Shut up loser," Sasuke growled trying to keep his cool. It was true; he **was** desperate to see her. Ever since that stupid not to mention costly incident caused by Ino, he hadn't been able to see Sakura for well over a month! Ever since he had met her he found that he was at ease whenever he was in her presence. Now it seemed that the opposite effect was true as well. He had grown increasingly anxious with her absence. Who knew that that one meeting would have such an effect on him, that **she alone,** would have that effect on him? Right now, his entire being ached to see her, to be able to reach out and touch her. The only other feeling he was experiencing was the urge to sink his claws into that Neji guy for trying to keep Sakura from him._

_Sasuke was not stupid. He knew that that worthless merman harbored feelings for **his **Sakura. He saw the way that he looked at her when he thought that no one was looking. It made Sasuke's blood boil. Unconsciously he clenched his fists. **If fish boy thinks he's going to keep me from Sakura, he's got another thing coming. She's mine!** His thoughts raged on like this while his icy mask was held perfectly in place. _

_Meanwhile, the king put his hand over his mouth in order to keep a chuckle from escaping. It was blatantly clear that the young naga prince had already begun to fall quite hard for his daughter. He remembered that not long ago, it was he who was in the same emotional turmoil when he was courting Sakura's mother. However, the young prince did a better job at it then he did. He would be a fine ruler someday, and more importantly he would grow to be a fine husband for Sakura. He was about to intervene in the boy's increasingly heated "discussion," when the throne room doors were thrown open. _

_All of the males snapped their heads toward the stranger who was bold enough to interrupt their meeting. Both Neji and Sasuke were going to let them have it. Both boys were about to rip each other apart and so they were going to take out their frustrations on the poor unsuspecting stranger. That is…until they actually saw who it was. _

_There was a collective gasp when it was princess Sakura who peeked her head in followed slowly by the rest of her body. Instantly, Sakura scanned the room, searching for the boy of her dreams. It wasn't long until she was rewarded. To the right of her father was the heavenly form of her beloved. _

_Unconsciously she swallowed the lump that had built up in her throat. What would Sasuke think of her being so brash? Surely he would not approve. But oh, when she gazed at him, those insecurities flew from her mind. Every part of his body held that sweet perfection that she adored so much. Slowly her eyes rose glancing over every regal blue scale, every ripple of masculine muscle, and finally to his perfect face. _

_There are moments in life that time seems to magically stop, when all rational thoughts and reality just seem to melt into the hazy back round. For you see, undying devotion was born when the princess looked into the eyes of her prince. There was something just powerful about the way he looked at her, the way his shy smile also lit up his eyes. It was like all others faded away as Sakura wordlessly made her way over to Sasuke. His very being beckoned hers to come to him. About half of the distance Sasuke started to move toward his vision of beauty and grace. _

_Looking at her now rendered him speechless. It wasn't because she was dressed up or because her beauty was so intimidating. He just…was. Sometimes, the greatest happiness can be expressed through a contented silence. _

_When he reached her, wordlessly he knelt and placed a tender kiss on her palm. Sakura's cheeks felt like they were on fire when his lips gently pressed against her palm. On the outside, the act was completely chaste, but somehow for them it was more intimate. Slowly, as if in a daze, he lifted his eyes to hers. _

"_My princess," his soft velvety voice caressed her ears in a whisper. Unable to look away, Sakura smiled. Everyone else looked on in wonder, except for Neji. The majority, however, could not wipe the grins from their faces, especially Naruto. He was happy that his best friend had found such a love in the mermaid princess. Love? Sure why not? Naruto was not one to complicate what was simple. Maybe, she would be able to melt him somewhat and then he and his best friend could have some real fun. In Naruto's opinion, Sasuke always was such a stiff. He just didn't know how to loosen up and let his guard down. But now, looking at him with Sakura, Naruto couldn't help but feel that there was hope for him yet. _

_Naruto was not the only one who was pleased with the show of affection and obvious attraction for one another. The king looked on with contentment. There was no way that he could keep these two separated any longer._

"_Alright, Prince Sasuke you may spend the day with my daughter. Try not to cause too much of a stir this time ok?" the king teased. Sasuke was so entranced with the beauty before him that he almost missed what the king had just said. Still, he heard it, and with a brief appreciative smile, Sasuke nodded gratefully. Sakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree._

"_Oh thank you father!" she exclaimed. Locking eyes with her once more, Sasuke held out his hand to Sakura. A pretty pink bush settled on her cheeks as she slowly intertwined her fingers with his, never losing his gaze. His hand tightened around hers in an experimental squeeze. A small smile of satisfaction and contentment graced his lips as he continued to gaze at his shy angel. Without a word, the couple swam for the doors, looking forward to spending the day together. _

"_Hey wait up!" Naruto called realizing that he was going to be left behind without a second thought. He quickly caught up to them only to halt dead in his tracks when he saw who was on then other side of the door. It was none other than the incredibly timid Hinata. A huge blush permeated her face as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. Naruto beamed._

"_Hinata!" he exclaimed, rushing over. He had no reservations about his feelings so he quickly wrapped her up in a tight embrace almost causing Hinata to faint from the unexpected attention. _

"_I…it's g…good to see y…you too, N…Naruto." She squeaked out. Meanwhile, Sakura tried in vain to suppress her giggles while Sasuke merely smirked. It turned out that this day was going unexpectedly well. After a few more minutes of Naruto emphasizing how much he had missed Hinata the two couples finally set out to have some real fun. This left an angry Neji to attend to other ninja duties. _

_Meanwhile, the two couples were "strolling" contentedly through the streets. Each girl was holding hands with her respective boy, a small smile on each of their faces. _

"_So, what is it that you guys like to do in your kingdom?" Sakura inquired. Sasuke was about to answer when Naruto energetically beat him to it. _

"_We go on missions! It's awesome! We totally kick butt! Believe it!" Naruto said striking the "cool guy pose." The girls seemed to be interested. Both of these boys were ninjas. They went on dangerous missions to protect their kingdoms. There was no telling all of the different things that these guys had experienced already. _

_Sakura felt happy just to be near to her prince. His masculine presence was soothing and exciting all at the same time. As they swam through the city, she could sense the surrounding people's eyes on them. After all, it wasn't everyday that a naga was in the mermaid kingdom, and it was certainly a rare site that he just happened to be with the princess. Sakura didn't care, she just smiled open up at him like he was the only one she could see. It was a joyous heart she had when he flashed her a small crooked smile, one of his fangs peeking over his lip. She found this to be incredibly cute but wouldn't tell him because the smile would then instantly vanish. _

_It was actually a good day. Being with Sakura like this was truly satisfying. The only thing that could make this day more perfect would be if they could be alone. It wasn't like he cared, but all of the merpeople couldn't seem to stop staring at he and Naruto. He could only assume it was like this for Sakura and Hinata when they had come to visit them in his kingdom. Unfortunately, that excursion had turned out with disastrous results. Next time, he would escort her personally to the palace. No one would hurt Sakura. Looking at her trusting face, he realized that he wanted to give her everything. He wasn't good at showing or expressing his feelings but he would show her somehow. Right now, he wanted to take her somewhere special. Suddenly, he got an idea. **Yes, that would be perfect…**_

_Sasuke turned to Naruto who was busy educating Hinata on all of the ways of a ninja. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was that all Naruto ever thought of? Oh well, back to his plan._

"_Hey loser," Sasuke called. _

"_Yes moron?" Naruto replied shooting Sasuke one of his glares. Sasuke remained impassive, and answered, "We should take them to the spot." Naruto's eyes widened as he stopped abruptly. Naruto looked at his best friend like he was nuts. _

"_Sasuke, you know we can't take them there, it's like impossible. I didn't think you were that stupid," Naruto laughed at the apparent ignorance of his best friend. Sasuke growled not liking being called stupid. He clung to the patience that he accumulated through years of having to tolerate Naruto. _

"_Naruto, we can take them there remember, don't you remember it? Do you remember what it has?" Sasuke said trying to jog the blonde's memory. For a few moments Naruto retained that complete blank look on his face and Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration. When this continued for a few more moments Sasuke got impatient and and whacked the back of Naruto's head. Naruto rubbed his head and turned heated eyes to his friend when realization dawned on him. His face lit up at the new possibility. _

"_Yeah, I do remember! Yeah let's go!" Naruto cheered while everyone else sweatdropped. It was amazing how one being could be so dense. The boys quickly lead the girls out of the city without as much as a second thought. _

_It was a long trip, but nervousness built in the hearts of the girls as they noticed that the boys were leading them up towards the surface. The surface was a place that not many ventured up to. There really was no need to go up to the world of air. Mermaids can not survive for extended amounts of time when exposed with no water. The threat of humans also hung in the air. For this reason, anxiety built in the hearts of the girls. This feeling escalated when she could see that they were only a few feet from the surface. Sasuke wouldn't do anything to harm her would he?_

_The doubting thought vanished from her mind when Sasuke squeezed her hand and gave her a heart melting reassuring smile. _

"_It's ok Sakura, come on, the surface is only a few more feet," his velvety voice eased her nerves. Still, she had never ventured to the surface, so she was terrified. What if something horrible happened? Sasuke sighed when he saw her frightened features. Something in him, hated it when she was scared. Didn't she know that he would protect her no matter what? Sakura was quickly becoming the most important thing in his life. It was a little frightening how intense these feelings were for her. Without thinking, he drew her into his tight embrace where she buried her face into his bare chest causing Sasuke to blush hotly. Still, he whispered in her regardless._

"_I won't ever let anything hurt you. Now hang on." With that he propelled them the remaining distance to the surface where Naruto and Hinata were already waiting. When their heads broke the surface, Sakura could already hear Naruto's loud and cheery explanations to Hinata._

_The whole experience was new. The world above felt so different from her home under the sea. It was bright and there was the foreign experience of the wind blowing against her face. There was no water up here. Sakura had yet to open her eyes or remove her face from Sasuke's warm chest. Soon, she could feel the small vibration coming from his chest and hear the sound of his soft chuckle. _

"_It's alright Sakura, you can look," Sasuke said keeping her tightly in his embrace. Reluctantly, Sakura cracked an eye open to see Sasuke's bare chest. Sakura's cheeks felt like they were on fire and she timidly looked up at her prince. He looked different than he did under water. His hair seemed to be stuck to his head. With a curious hand she ran her fingers though his soaked tresses. His hair was wet as was the rest of him. He allowed her to examine him. There was something totally entrancing about her as she ran her hands where there were water droplets clinging to his shoulders face and chest. His eyes drooped from the unknown pleasure she was giving him. _

"_What in the crap are you two doing? Gosh Sasuke you're a bigger pervert than Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed, officially ruining the moment. Sakura quickly moved away from him and went to Hinata's side completely embarrassed. Sasuke growled at Naruto. He was enjoying that dang it!_

"_It wasn't like that, you moron," sasuke said shaking his head free of the excess water, causing his hair to spike up in its usual manner. _

"_Suuurrrreeee, just don't think you're coming near Hinata," Naruto said rolling his eyes, and rejoining Hinata. Sasuke sweatdropped and shook his head. _

"_Let's just go," Sasuke groaned pointing to a tiny island that wasn't too far off in the distance. _

_Sakura and Hinata looked on in complete amazement. They had never seen land before so of course it was an amazing sight. What strange plant life inhabited that island? To them trees and flowers were complete mysteries. They were snapped out of their reverie when Sasuke and Naruto waved for them to follow. The four approached land until the girls halted when the water came to their hips. Due to their lower halves, the girls could not venture and discover what the interior of the island had to offer._

_However, the girls were surprised to see when the boys completely left the water. With their snakelike tails, they were not limited to the water. The girls watched in awe as the boys could actually "stand" with their tails. _

"_See, we discovered this place after a mission. It's cool to just come here and hang out. Nobody knows about it," Naruto explained. An "o" formed on the girls mouths. _

"_I…it must be n…nice to be able to e…explore… on land," Hinata gestured to them. _

"_Yeah, I wish I could go on land," Sakura said wistfully trying to gaze as far into the tropical palm trees as far as she could. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow smirked and looked to Naruto who nodded in agreement. _

"_And who says you can't," Sasuke challenged. Sakura looked away. Hinata seemed to twiddle her thumbs as the boys approached them. _

"_Sasuke, we're mermaids, we can't go on land like you can," Sakura said softly like it was the most obvious fact in the world. Sasuke shook his head in disagreement and both boys had a mischievous glint in their eyes. This made the girls nervous. _

"_True…but with some help," With that he lifted Sakura into his arms, bridal style as Naruto did the same. Both girls blushed fiercely and Hinata was on the verge of passing out. _

"_Now you can go wherever you want," Naruto finished feeling quite pleased with the reactions he was getting with Hinata. Sasuke turned to Naruto. _

"_I'm going to take Sakura to the spot, I'll be back before it's time to leave," sasuke said slowly. Before leaving, Sasuke shot Naruto a look that said, "**So you had better not disturb us Naruto!" **Naruto got the hint. He wanted some alone time with Hinata without distractions too. _

"_Fine, fine whatever," Naruto said turning and leaving with Hinata in his arms. That left Sakura and sauke alone. **Finally**, he thought in satisfaction. He turned his attention back to his unusually quiet princess. _

"_So, are you ready to go?" he asked giving her another one of his crooked smiles. Sakura nodded dumbly. Suddenly, all words had seemed to slip from her mind. Slowly at first, he swam with her until they were completely out of the ocean. Her tail seemed to shine like diamonds in the sun's light. Sakura couldn't catch his wandering eyes because she was too busy looking at the lush scenery around her. The most tropical plant life seemed to decorate this entire island. Sasuke slithered along a well traveled path for about another minute until they reached a breathtaking sight. _

_There, in front of her was a scene right out of a fantasy. A large circular lagoon splayed out before them with a natural water fall in the center back. The most colorful flowers seemed to line the lagoon adding to its majesty. The sound of the falls gave the secluded are a sense of comfort and magic. The crystal clear waters beckoned her to come and play in them. _

"_Oh Sasuke it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed in wonder. He looked at her and smiled. _

"_I'm glad you like it," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Sakura slowly looked up at him in wonder. Without even looking forward, he moved until he was waist deep in the lagoon's waters. The liquid felt like a breath of fresh air when it brushed over her tail. Still, she did not leave the comfort of her prince's arms. This seemed to please him greatly. _

_Wordlessly, he dropped them lower so that they were submerged up to his chest, so that Sakura's tail was completely underwater. From there, he just swam with her in his arms about the lagoon, the water making her entirely weightless. There seemed to be this trance between them that neither wanted to break. _

_After awhile, he let her go, and they played like children splashing about laughing and carrying on without a care in the world. They spent the whole day just laughing and telling silly stories from their childhood. As the day wore on until sunset, so did the couple's energy. _

_Twilight found them sitting on a large rock that was located near the waterfall. Sakura was leaning her head on her prince's shoulder while their hands were entwined. Sasuke was using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand. It had been a perfect day, well almost. _

_Right now, the fireflies were starting to come out and a peaceful breeze was blowing through the few willow trees. When more than one firefly started to appear, Sakura sat up and looked on in wonder. She had never seen anything like this in her whole life. _

_Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't give a flip about the fireflies. He was too busy staring at the enchanting mermaid sitting next to him. Neither of them had said a single word in over one half hour. Yet, no words had to be said, there was something about her that said enough. She was mesmerizing. More precisely, her lips were mesmerizing. He didn't know why, ok yes he did he wanted her. He wanted to taste those lips and see if they were really as soft as they looked. He wanted to capture those lips with his own and make them his possession. Everything in him was just dying to hold her in his arms and show her how much he cared for her through that one simple gesture. Looking at her awe filled face now, he had never wanted anything more in his whole life. The question was, did she want him? It was a terrifying thought. What if he was rejected? The pain would be enormous. But then again, what if she did want him? The thought alone gave him more courage. Well there was one way to find out. He could just ask her, only, he wouldn't use any words. _

_He took the time now that she was looking away from him to slowly lean down, so that that when she turned around he could give her a quick peck. But when she did start to look back he jerked away with such intensity that he almost fell off the rock that he was currently sitting on. Sakura looked at him with concern. _

"_Are you alright Sasuke?" she asked worriedly. Sasuke sighed. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered utterly mad at himself. He was such a loser! He was too shy to kiss her! He had chickened out! When did he become such a wimp! He was fearless in battle! Why was this so different? He groaned inwardly, when he could mentally picture Naruto rolling around in hysterics at his pansy behavior. _

_But the truth was…he cared about Sakura more than anything, that's why he was so cautious about this act of affection. It was true that he wanted her, but at the same time, he wanted her to want him just as much. The reason he was fearless in battle was because he didn't care about his opponents. Kissing someone is totoally different. But was it really, sometimes in order to win in battle, you have to take risks that could literally make or break you. In this case, kissing Sakura was no different; he had to show her how much she meant to him even if it meant getting his heart crushed. He would lose her eventually, at least in heart, if he didn't. Besides, you can't lose what you never had. _

_So, with a steady hand, he was careful of his claws, and he took her chin in his hand and gently turned her face so that she was looking up at him. Instantly, his gaze locked onto hers. _

_No words were needed to convey what he was about to do as he lowered his face to hers. Sakura blushed bright red as her eyes slid shut. His followed suit when he was only centimeters away. For a second, he stopped and his warm breath soothed her lips. Slowly, he closed the distance and gently pressed his lips to hers in a curious and chaste manner. He had never done this before so this was a totally new experience. Both hearts were beating like a butterfly beats its wings. _

_Indeed, her lips were soft. He pulled away for a second before placing another kiss on her willing lips. This time he gained more courage and wanted to continue his exploration. The pleasure that he was feeling because of her was indescribable. This time, Sakura wasn't completely still. She responded by kissing him back shyly. The shockwaves of pleasure that shot through both of them was intoxicating. That lit a new fire of emotion between them. More soft kisses were exchanged as they massaged each other's lips before Sasuke pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Both were blushing madly, but they didn't care. In that moment of utter contentment, Sasuke decided that one day this girl would be his mate…_

_Mate…_In that moment, the complete memory of the day that led up to the kiss and the kiss ran through the group's mind. It was really not a good time for that sort of thing. They were being attacked and worst of all, their sensei had just been killed. Everyone was in a panic. What were they going to do! The little group of four was terrified. They had never gone up against real enemy ninjas before. There were two ninjas with sharp chains. After scanning, the group, the two dark ninjas chuckled and began to charge Sakura.

Sasuke saw the whole thing from where he was standing. They were going to kill her! At that moment, the inner Sasuke was enraged at the ninjas and was fearful for the one he loved. His feelings were so intense that the inner Sasuke actually took over for a moment. In a flash Sasuke was standing protectively in front of Sakura, his arms stretched wide. Sakura, looked shocked. Sasuke had never done anything like this before. The others looked shocked as well. Sasuke didn't care though. For some reason, this felt right. His inner self would let nothing harm the love of his life, even if Sasuke himself didn't realize it yet.

Sasuke stared down the two ninjas who were getting increasingly closer by the second. His eyes started to flash red as the sharingan appeared. Ssauke readied his kunai ready to do battle. Nothing was going to get past him. However, there would never be the chance because out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared in front of him and with a well placed punch and kick the two offending ninjas were knocked out cold…

**In later chapters, we'll find out what went down with Naruot and Hinata. Next chapter, Zabuza appears and the real fight begins. Don't miss it! Remember to please review! I will update sooner if you do! REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Awesome! I got the five reviews that I wanted! I'm sorry to the reviewee that did not want Zabuza to be a villain. I thought about it trying to make the idea fit in with the story and I just couldn't find a way. I want to keep the anime's villains so that the readers can picture it, I'm so sorry! Thank you for all of your reviews! The same rule applies for this chapter _5 reviews in order to update! _ENJOY!**

_The Sharingan_

Paralyzing. That was the feeling that encased the four young ninjas when they saw their sensei get ripped to pieces. Now they were on their own. No one was going to protect them. If they messed up, that same mistake would cost them their lives. If you didn't have the courage to fight then you would be an easy target. It was moments like these that tested their nerve by fire. In order to survive you had to have the iron will to do whatever it takes to be able to walk away from the fight. You couldn't freeze up afraid of the enemy, you had to let the rage overtake you, and despite the way your entire body trembled with fear, you had to suppress it and fight with such a ferocity, as if, you knew you were going to win.

Naruto was in that very predicament. He had never been in a fight of this intensity before, or so he thought. These rogue ninjas were going to kill him! His rational mind screamed for him to run and flee from this perilous danger. He didn't want to die! He was about to run when he happened to glance over at Hinata who was standing a few feet away from him. She was visibly trembling, her eyes widened in fear. She was just as terrified as he was. When he saw her frightened appearance, something awoke from within in him. It was like another presence, one that was strong and fearless, and one that wanted to protect Hinata with his life.

"_What are you doing?" _the voice ranted. _You got to protect Hinata_! _Arrgh! Why are you being such a weenie! You'll never be Hokage if you keep acting like some pansy! _ That sure got the rational Naruto's attention. He wasn't emotionally retarded like Sasuke so he actually listened to the voice. He wasn't some pansy, Sasuke was! Besides, nothing would come between him becoming Hokage. He wasn't sure about the whole Hinata thing yet but hey why not, she needed someone strong like him to protect her right? Without a second thought, he raced over and stood protectively in front of Hinata, kunai drawn in a defensive position.

Meanwhile, Hinata stood there in shock. She had been petrified with fear. She couldn't move and could barely breathe. Those ninjas were going to kill her, and everything she had learned in ninja training seemed to slip from her mind. She felt weak and helpless. There was nothing she could do. Suddenly, someone was standing with his back to her. Her eyes widened a great deal when she saw that it Naruto who stood in front of her. _Naruto…he's actually going to protect me._ Something in her told her that she could relax now that Naruto was at her side. It was like some part of her knew through past experience, but yet… she had never been on a mission with Naruto before so how could she know that? She didn't have time to contemplate this when her heart lurched at the sight of the two ninjas heading straight at an unguarded Sakura.

Sakura looked on in horror as the ninjas headed straight for her. Somehow, they had figured out that she was probably the weakest out of the four. Why did this have to happen? She wanted to be a good ninja, really she did; it was just how was she supposed to fight ninjas that were clearly at a more advanced level than she was? With a shaking hand she pulled out a kunai and held it at chest level preparing to protect herself. She was just going to have to be her own knight in shining armor Her other hand slipped to the fang necklace and clutched the fang wishing that someone would protect her. A part of her just prayed that _he _would come and protect her like he had done so many times before. Where was her prince with crimson eyes? _Prince with crimson eyes?_ Sakura couldn't believe it; she was going to go crazy before she was murdered. But some part of her knew that there was such a person. Still, now was not the time for this kind of nonsense.

Sakura tightened her stance. She would not be going down without a fight. They were almost upon her now. They had readied their weapons preparing to strike. This was it. However, something totally unexpected happened. It was like something out of a fairytale. All of a sudden, her prince, her knight in shining armor, was standing in front of her, protecting her with his arms spread wide, little did she know that the crimson eyes that she dreamt of, were now visible. Then, she would know that he truly was her prince, that he was the one that loved and adored her in her dreams. But, unfortunately, she could not, so therefore she was left to ponder and to hope that Sasuke did indeed care for her. However, a small part of her, her heart always somehow knew that Sasuke would always come to rescue her when she was in danger, because he would always be her prince and no matter what spell was placed upon them, she would always be his princess.

In that moment, Sakura felt safe despite the fact that two enemy ninjas were closing in fast. It would only be a few seconds before they would have to fight. She felt like she could do anything with Sasuke by her side. But…it was unnecessary, for just as they were about to attack Kakashi appeared in front of them and caught the ninjas around the neck with his arms, effectively knocking them out. Slowly their sensei turned to them like the whole ordeal was nothing. (Yeah I changed it Kakashi shouldn't have to put in so much effort.)

"Yo."

Sakura's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her eyes were twinkling with happiness. She was elated. Sometimes her sensei was so cool!

"Wow Kakashi sensei's alright, and look at the way he totally took out those ninjas!" Sakura exclaimed looking like a giddy schoolgirl. Sasuke heard this and pouted. So what, it wasn't like he didn't do anything, he just protected her with his life and all she can care about is the way that Kakashi showed up.

"Showoff," he muttered. Little did he know, that the sharingan had deactivated and that his eyes had returned to normal, however, Kakashi had not missed spotting the familiar crimson eyes. _So, he does care for her…_Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. Things were going according to plan. Now he had to tend to the bigger problem concerning their attackers. Kakashi turned to Naruto who was still guarding Hinata.

"Good job Naruto, that was pretty good for your first time." Kakashi complemented. It was good that Naruto was regaining his memory as well.

"You too Sasuke, I didn't expect any less." Sasuke replied by simply shrugging. Their sensei dragged the two unconscious ninja and tied them to a tree.

"Hmm, by the looks of them and by watching their skill level I'd say that these two are chuunin." Kakashi spotted a familiar tattoo on the arms of both men. His eyes narrowed. In the ocean, the clan of naga that these two were from was notorious for their relentless attacks. Oroachimaru must have sent them. _So it has begun…It will only be a matter of time before he sends more of his henchmen. _ All of a sudden he felt the signature chakra presence of someone that could not be forgotten from past experience. Kakashi scowled. This was not going to be pleasant.

"I didn't think you were one for hiding, Zabuza," Kakashi called standing to his feet. All four of his students looked at him in confusion, but instead followed their sensei's gaze. Out of the trees stepped a very tall and muscular man. Over his shoulder he carried a very large sword. One swipe with it could slice a man in half. One look into his wild eyes made the young ninjas' blood run cold. It was clear by the murderous glint in his onyx orbs that he was out for their blood. Suddenly, those other ninjas seemed like novices compared to this one assassin, and he had yet to make his first move. You could see a dangerous smirk form behind the bandaged part of his face.

"Long time no see, Kakashi," his deep scratchy voice sent shivers of pure fear down the girls' spines. The boys were hardly better. Still, they hid their emotions by a fragile wall of a cautious façade. Each of the four drew weapons and dropped into a defensive stance the boys standing protectively in front of their respective girl. Zabuza looked completely unfazed as his opponents prepared to do battle. Kakashi eyed him carefully.

"Indeed, but aren't you a long way from home? Let me guess, Oroachimaru? I didn't know you were one of his lackeys."

"I'm not. I just couldn't pass up the chance of finally taking on the legendary sharingan user, the copy ninja," Zazbuza said almost casually, yet the fierce determination in his eyes revealed that he was ready to kill the silver haired ninja at any moment. Meanwhile, Kakashi scowled. Because of that one little statement there would be a lot of explaining to do, explaining that he hoped could have waited until the end of their journey. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Sasuke had heard and was now processing the information that had just been leaked.

It was true, Sasuke's mouth had dropped open and he suddenly felt out of breath like someone had knocked the wind out of him. His whole body shivered involuntarily. He knew perfectly well what the sharingan was. It was a bloodline trait that was possessed by those…_things._ That meant, if what that guy said was true, then _Kakashi_…he was…Sasuke couldn't bear to think about it. He felt like he was going to throw up. All this time, he had lived with one of those _creatures. _Was that why he kept telling him that ridiculous story, to let him know what Kakashi's secret was? A bone chilling thought surfaced in his mind. Was that whole story true? Then that meant…._NO! I am not a monster! I am not one of those things! I have led a normal life! I am an Uchiha_ _and an avenger! _But there was a terrifying feeling in the back of his mind that nagged him that what if it was true? His memories of the past were slowly but surely fading and these new hallucinations of another life as one of those _creatures_ kept surfacing and what about that strange mark on his neck and what purpose did it have?

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't dwell on these things. Right know he had to focus on the assassin in front of him. If he tried to escape, that advanced ninja would surely demolish him, so he would wait and if they won this fight then he could think about his plan of attack later.

Meanwhile, the others were just plain confused.

"Sharingan, what's that?" Naruto muttered. Hinata was rendered speechless and Sakura was in awe of the fact that her sensei must be very skilled and strong. Zabuza eyed Kakashi and was completely oblivious to the teens that accompanied him. Kakashi was no fool. The only thing separating those kids from death was him. If he wasn't there …he shuddered at the terrible fate that could have befallen them. Zabuza would have to go through him first. Still, this fight was going to be tough, he would have to use his sharingan.

The sharingan, the king of the naga kingdom had somehow blessed him with the incredible ability, for his extraordinary work as a ninja. He would use the gift he was honored with and would protect those four with his life. Besides, it was too late to keep the sharingan a secret so he might as well use it to his advantage. Slowly, he lifted his hand and began to raise the head band to reveal the scarred eye that was closed. His students looked on in awe as his left eye flashed open to reveal the deadly crimson with the black commas swirling in a circular motion around his pupil.

Zabuza actually smirked.

"The sharingan, I'm pleased that I got to see it. That's really saying something Kakashi. It's said that you have copied over one thousand jutsus. I would too if I had such an ability. To be able to see through and anticipate an enemy's jutsus and more importantly to copy an enemy's jutsu brings great power." The four teens stood in shock.

"The sharingan…can it really be that powerful?" Naruto asked in pure amazed disbelief. Zabuza brought the huge sword from off of his shoulder and started walking toward them as a thick mist started to spread around the whole area.

"Quickly, in diamond formation, defend yourselves but do not interfere with this fight" Kakashi warned. The four of them nodded and in an instant they moved so that they were in the shape of a diamond with their backs to each other.

"Enough talking, it's time I finished this," Zabuza sneered. He quickly reappeared on a large lake that was about twenty five feet away. He stood on the water like it was solid ground. The teens looked on in guarded amazement. Kakashi remained in a defensive stance, watching him with the all seeing sharingan eye. Suddenly, with a few hand seals, Zabuza had disappeared into the mist. Hinata shivered.

"He…he's g..g…gone!" she exclaimed in silent terror clutching her kunai tighter. Kakashi still seemed to be calm.

"Don't worry, he'll come after me first, but be careful, I haven't mastered all of the sharingan's techniques so there is still a chance that he may come after you first. Look at it this way, if we fail now, we die," he cautioned. The four gasped and shook in fear. Their hearts were beating so strongly that they could have sworn that they could hear the beats in the silent atmosphere.

"What!" Sakura called out in fear and slight aggravation. Somehow, they had been thrown into a mission that was way over their heads. This was truly certain death! How could she have gotten herself into this situation! Naruto seemed to be sharing the same overwhelming fear.

"The mist is getting thicker!" The fear was blatantly obvious in his voice. Slowly, the mist became so dense that even Kakashi who was only a few feet away became invisible to them.

"Sensei!" Hinata called out softly. There was no answer. Now it was just the four of them, with no one there to protect them except themselves. It was in those silent moments that each one of them wanted so desperately to cry out and run for their lives. The instinct to survive was screaming at them to run and get away from here as fast as possible. Still, there was another voice that reminded them that if they made one wrong move then they would surely be annihilated. It was all they could do to keep their feet planted to the ground.

Out of nowhere Zabuza's voice rang out telling them which arteies or organs he would slowly pierce in order to kill them. Directly after that a huge gust of wind was created blowing the mist away. There a few feet away, Kakashi was glowing blue with the amount of chakra that he was creating. His students looked on in wide eyed wonder.

"I don't think so. I will not let my comrades die," Kakashi stated like there was no room for argument. A snort could be heard from in the distance.

"Oh yeah?" All of a sudden Zabuza appeared in the small space where the teens' backs faced. He raised his sword and was bringing it down to chop off Sasuke's head. Kakashi saw this and in the blink of an eye had tackled Zabuza out of the way causing the students to jump to safety. Kakashi had Zabuza pinned with a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move, or I won't hesitate to kill you. It's over…" Kakashi hissed in his ear. Zabuza smirked.

"Is it?" In a swift move, he somehow was able to get his foot under Kakashi's chest and kicked the silver haired ninja off with such intensity that it sent him flying through the air like a missile and he landed in the water with a loud splash. It was clear that Zabuza was completely smug when he ignored the scared stiff teens around him as he walked straight toward the water's edge.

"Pathetic," he spat as he dived in after Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted out in fear for his teacher. Every one of them was thinking the same thing.

_He got knocked down? _Sakura thought in disbelief. Before, she had thought that with this so called sharingan that their sensei was almost invincible. Sasuke knew different.

_This guy's strong in all forms of jutsu. Kakashi needs help, but what can we do?_

Meanwhile, Kakashi had just surfaced, however, he seemed to be struggling in getting out of the water.

"What's with this water, it's so heavy," Kakashi muttered doing his best to free himself from the water's grip. What he didn't see was Zabuza standing directly behind him with his hands already in a hand seal.

"Water prison jutsu," Zabuza declared as a strange circular water-like substance formed around Kakashi in a constricting bubble.

"No!" Kakashi sneered trying to break free. Zabuza snorted in amusement his hand holding the water prison with ease.

"Fool, this a special prison that can not be broken out of from the inside, not to mention that in another minute all of the jutsus that you are performing at this moment will be terminated." Zabuza explained with an evil smile.

"That's right Kakashi, in another minute your precious students will see what you really are. They'll be scared witless at the sight of you, without even realizing that they're actually the same as you. Now Kakashi, I'll have to finish you later, for now, watch as I kill them off one by one," Zabuza taunted. Kakashi growled. There was no use hiding it now. Zabuza paid him no heed and made a water clone. The four's eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly, the mist grew thicker, and Zabuza was no longer visible. A few seconds later, he appeared in front of Hinata and backhanded her and sent her flying into a nearby tree instantly knocking her unconscious.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. But before he could move to rush to her side, Zabuza appeared in front of him and kicked him right in the gut sending him crashing against the ground.

Meanwhile, Kakashi couldn't bear watching each one of them get beat brutally.

"Quickly, you all have to run away from here! While I'm in this prison, he can't move, and his clone can't travel too far from him. You have to escape!"

On the other side, Sasuke clutched his kunai tighter. Fear had left him. His anger was growing with each passing second. He took one concerned look at Sakura and then looked back at Kakashi. _No…we can't escape. You made sure of that when you got captured. If we try to run, he'll just track us down and annihilate us. Our only chance of survival is to fight and set you free. _ Without another thought, he charged straight at the Zabuza clone chucking a great number of throwing stars. Zabuza easily blocked them with one swing of his giant sword. At that time Sasuke had leapt high into the air and was preparing to bring his fists down on the clone's head.

"Idiot," the clone snarled. In an instant he grabbed Sasuke's neck in mid air. Sasuke struggled trying to free himself from the vice-like grip, but it was no use. The clone simply threw him on the ground, Sasuke skidding as he went. Sasuke couldn't help the groan of pain that escaped from his lips as he painfully made impact with the ground.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed in terror, her whole body trembling. Naruto who had just recovered from his own fall looked on in disbelief.

"Sasuke was…" Fear was paralyzing him now. Zabuza was standing in front of him with murder in his eyes. The feelings of dread and self preservation rushed through Naruto like a raging flood. He had to get out of here now or he was going to die. He was about to leap away when he took one last look at Sasuke who was standing in front of Sakura, and now Zabuza was approaching them at a steady rate. His heart suddenly raced with unknown emotions that quickly overpowered any dread that he possessed. They were feelings of loyalty and duty, of friendship. For some reason, he felt as if he had to protect Sasuke, like it was his duty or something but more importantly he had this incredibly strong feeling that he had to protect his best friend even if it cost him his life.

His inner self lending him his strength, Naruto leapt and appeared right in front of Sasuke with a kunai drawn, staring down Zabuza with a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! Move!" Sasuke commanded angrily. Naruto looked back briefly to his best friend with his usual lopsided grin.

"Sorry, dude, for some reason, I just have to protect you. It's kinda weird don't cha think?" Naruto said in a playful mood despite the seriousness of the situation. Sasuke just scowled.

"No, it's just plain stupid! Instead of being reckless, why don't you use your head for once and help me," Sasuke replied walking to stand right alongside his teammate, and his secret best friend. Naruto was about to retort with some comeback but just shook his head and nodded, as a fiery resolve arose in him. They _would _free Kakashi. They would _win!_

With no regrets, the boys stood to face Zabuza in their personal showdown. But suddenly, they were distracted when a bright light came shining from the water prison where Kakashi was being held prisoner. Everyone who was conscious turned to look at what had happened inside the bubble. Zabuza smirked and the three team members gasped in pure astonished shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! However, IT WOULD BE NICE IF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE PUT MY STORY AS ONE OF THEIR FAVORITES OR ALERT WOULD REVIEW! ANY COMMENTS FROM YOU WOULD BE NICE! 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! ENJOY**

_Neji_

The light was blinding. It forced the three conscious team seven members to cover their eyes. Zabuza seemed to endure the intensity with ease, almost like he was grinning at the sight before him. His facial expression alone was enough for the three remaining teens to force their gaze away from the very man that was threatening their lives to gaze at this new and strange occurrence. Their heads all turned simultaneously like they were in some kind of powerful trance. However, once their field of vision reached its target they all unanimously wished that they hadn't and that the image could be erased from their brain.

The watery prison hadn't changed in the most miniscule of details. The same could not be said about the contents which it held. The sight was enough for any normal human to go into hysterics if they had been placed in this particular situation. Even the three remaining leaf ninjas took a step back in fear. Inside that bubble could not possibly be their sensei.

The vision could be deceiving if one kept their eyes focused on certain aspects of him. From the waist up, Kakashi appeared to be the same old perverted ninja that he always, with the exception that for some reason any kind shirt or vest or anything that had covered his upper body had suddenly disappeared leaving his incredibly toned and well built body open in plain sight. Each muscle rippled with each move he made. From far away, they didn't notice the sharp tips of each of his claws that lined each of his fingers. The usual mask that he wore covered any sight of the fangs that resided behind the mask in his mouth.

However, those two aspects hardly compared with the most noticeable difference that began at his waist line and hips. Pale silver scales replaced overlapped flesh and entirely replaced skin as they worked their way down his body. These scales covered an very sleek long and muscular serpentine tail. On the backside of his tail a white diamond pattern ran along the tail with the black barbs in the center of each diamond. His tail was so long that he had to be at least eight feet tall. His tail coiled at the bottom of the bubble slapping angrily at the walls. With his murderous gaze, Kakashi looked incredibly intimidating and deadly. It didn't take an idiot like Naruto to figure out that this was a creature to be reckoned with.

Speaking of the blonde ninja, he was shocked to the core. His sensei wasn't even human! What the heck was going on here?! He wanted so desperately to think that this was some strange nightmare brought on by too many helpings of ramen, but alas reality was very much the case here. What had he gotten himself into? Oh well, fight now ask questions later was his motto for the moment besides he had to live because that inner voice was screaming at him to protect Hinata and furthermore was yelling at him for her present state of unconsciousness. But really, he had no clue that Kakashi was some kind of snake. He had to admit he looked kind of cool. He was like something out of a movie. Besides, he was still Kakashi right?

Sakura was not so fortunate in her thoughts. Well at least, when she still had them. The sight was frighteningly familiar. He was one of those snake people from her dreams. The only exception was that in her dreams it was Sasuke who… Still did that mean that her dreams were true? The concept alone was too much to bear and she fainted right where she stood.

"Sakura!" Naruto called in concern. Despite the inner voice, the regular Naruto still had feelings for the pink haired ninja, and when he saw her faint he was truly concerned. This was not the time to pass out! They needed her to help defeat Zabuza! It looked like the task of rescuing their sensei was up to him and Sasuke. Naruto gave a quick glance over to the raven haired teen and his jaw almost dropped. Sasuke's eyes were full of unmasked fear. He had never seen his rival like this before. Sure, this was truly an unexpected turn of events but hey, you weren't supposed to show that you were surprised. However, Naruto had no idea the kind of information that his companion possessed.

Sasuke's mind was virtually in turmoil. The moment that he had seen Kakashi in that form, it was all he could do not to run. He was…was…one of those _things._ Kakashi was…He had been living with some kind of monster. How could he have been fooled for so long? Were there more of those thing out there? Suddenly, Sasuke was grateful that Kakashi was trapped in that aqueous prison. There was no telling what he was capable of if he got free. Was he just befriending the four of them all of this time just so that he could lure them away from the village and murder them out of his sadistic pleasure? The most horrifying question was one that he shuddered at the mere thought of. _Was that story really true? If it was…then was he…one of those…creatures…too? NO! _ Sasuke refused to believe this. He was human, dang it, and not stupid story would change that! Still, that little voice that was nagging at the back of his mind argued otherwise. Curse that voice! It would not control him! He was Sasuke Uchiha , end of story! A deep scowl marred his face. He was angry and now it was time to kick butt his way. His mind then registered that Naruto was calling out to him.

"Hey moron, are you there!" Naruto yelled, frustrated by the lack of response.

"Yeah loser, I'm here," Sasuke replied. Naruto smirked.

"Good and you listen up too you freak with no eyebrows, I will be the next Hokage! I won't back down to you or anyone else and I'm going to rescue my sensei, so you better watch out cus I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!"

The original Zabuza growled in a low manner as he shook with rage.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said in wonder. It seemed that despite him being what he was, Naruto was still determined as ever to save him. The kid was a true hero.

"Alright Sasuke you ready for what I'm about to tell ya," Naruto said adventurously. Sasuke couldn't help the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Good, cus I have a plan."

_Oh, now he has a plan…_Sasuke thought sarcastically. Zabuza must have been thinking the same thing because he smirked like Naruto's tough words were nothing.

"Oh, and you think you've won," Zabuza asked slyly. Kakashi did not like that wicked glint in their opponent's eyes.

"What are you two doing?! Do what I told you! Take the girls and run!" he commanded. Sasuke simply smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry Kakashi, that's not an option anymore, right Naruto?" Sasuke said adventurously looking over at his blonde teammate who nodded with his usual stupid foxy grin. Sasuke wasn't fazed that Kakashi was some snake creature now. Kakashi was still their sensei. Besides, in all actuality, they had been on many missions with him. If he had wanted to kill them he would have done so already. And just because Kakashi was one of those things didn't make him any less of a person and they needed his help if they wanted to get out of this alive.

"You ready Naruto? Go long!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto nodded and with his shadow clone jutsu they all started running toward the real Zabuza. Naturally, the clone started wiping out the clones with swipes of his sword. However, when there was only the original Naruto left, he had made it past the clone Zabuza and was about twenty feet away from the original. When this happened, Sasuke had pulled out of his backpack a demon wind shuriken and threw it to Naruto, who caught it like they had practiced this stunt a million times. For a split second, Naruto tensed and then smirked. _So that was what he had planned, not as cool as what I was going to do but hey, what the heck?_ Naruto then threw the demon wind shuriken with a force and strength that he never knew he possessed right at the real Zabuza. Sure enough, the demon wind shuriken headed straight at him like a heat seeking missile. Zabuza smirked when he caught it with his free hand. He also saw that there was another shuriken in the shadow of the first.

"Fools! No shuriken can touch me!" he shouted arrogantly as he jumped over the second shuriken. What he wasn't counting on was the "poof" that came directly after his dodge. While he was still in the air from his jump the shuriken "poofed" and transformed what really was Sasuke. With deadly aim, Sasuke threw the kunai directly at Zabuza who didn't have enough time to dodge this new incoming attack. For a second, it looked like he wasn't going to dodge the kunai simply on stupid pride that a gennin could never hit him. Finally he yanked his hand out of the water prison and shifted his body so that the kunai flew right by him. However, this meant that the walls of water that confined Kakashi had now dissipated. Zabuza somehow didn't seem to notice. He was too enraged. He started twirling the shuriken in his hand and glared at Sasuke.

"I'll destroy you!" he sneered preparing to throw it at the defenseless raven haired ninja. Just as he was about to throw it something caught his wrist and held it in an iron grip while five small sharp daggers seemed to burrow into the skin of his wrist without mercy. Zabuza looked to his wrist and gasped. A soaked Kakashi was holding his wrist with one hand and was digging his claws into Zabuza painfully. A low growl emanated from him, and His eyes told Zabuza that his intent was now to kill him. It was Zabuza's eyes who now actually widened in fear.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had hit the water and had just surfaced.

"Naruto, Sasuke that was an excellent plan. You two really have developed teamwork." Kakashi complemented while holding Zabuza like it was nothing. Sasuke smirked whereas Naruto regained his huge grin.

"Don't get cocky, I just lost my grip on the water prison," Zabuza spat. Kakashi huffed and gripped his arm a little tighter causing his enemy to flinch.

"Don't kid yourself you _had_ to let go," Kakashi sneered. "Your techinique worked on me once but it won't happen again." At this point everyone prepared to get in a fighting position.

"So…what's it going to be?" Zabuza didn't answer and the whole area was filled with silence. Zabuza smirked and with a twist of his arm, he broke free of Kakashi's grasp and leapt high into the air starting to perform a fast and long sequence of hand signs. Meanwhile, Kakashi leapt away as well, the sharingan wheels beginning to spin.

"The sharingan," Sasuke whispered in awe. So… such a powerful ability did exist. It wasn't something legendary in some fairytale. But if the fairytale was true, then was Kakashi actually royalty? At that very moment the two elite ninjas were doing the same hand signs at the exact same time. The two landed about twenty feet apart Kakashi's tail coiling as he landed gracefully. The two went on performing the many seals without pause. At the end of the sequence, both of the ninjas called out,

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Immediately, two huge dragons made purely of water emerged from the lake. The battle between these two magnificent beasts caused a giant wave to sweep over the lake where Sasuke still was and even washing onto the land where Naruto and the unconscious girls were. Sasuke was forced to dive under the water or be knocked unconscious by the incoming impact. However, Naruto wasn't so lucky. He managed to save Hinata just in time, but when he looked to find Sakura, she was already gone. The two dragons continued to wage war while Zabuza and Kakashi fought in hand to hand combat. You would think that with a tail, he would be much slower but in this case the opposite was true. At this time Zabuza was coming to the frightening conclusion that maybe Kakashi could…

What none of them were able to see was the mysterious figure that held Sakura carefully in his arms as he lay her gently down a safe distance from where the fight was occurring. He stood beside her protectively constantly looking for any hidden signs of danger. He didn't plan on leaving her side any time soon. However, this fight was taking a little too long for his liking. Soon, he was going to end it. He scoffed and readied himself.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was becoming more and more anxious. Kakashi was copying every move he did perfectly and at the same time as him. _My movements…he moves as if… as if…_

"As if I know what you're going to do next?" Kakashi taunted. Zabuza stared angrily into the crimson eye that was making a mockery out of him. "You're furious aren't you?" Zabuza snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're just copying me like some stupid monkey!" At this point Kakashi and Zabuza were speaking at the exact same time.

"You can't defeat me! I'll crush you!" Zabuza's eyes widened in fury and began with another sequence of hand signs. "When I defeat you, you'll never be able to pull any of your cheap tricks or open that monkey mouth of yours again!" Before he was even able to finish the hand signs, Kakashi had created a huge vortex of water that plunged like a tsunami at Zabuza pinning him underwater against a tree. Water went everywhere it caused Sasuke to be thrown up onto dry land, Naruto had to leap with Hinata to higher ground, and even the mysterious stranger who carried Sakura had to change his position.

When the water began to subside Kakashi pinned Zabuza to that tree with about . six kunai while he hung by his tail onto the tree branch.

"You're finished," he hissed. Eventually all of the water receded back into its confines of the lake. Zabuza's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How…can you…see into the future?" Kakashi was about to answer when two kunai came whizzing through the air. A sick crunch was heard as one kunai embedded itself in Zabuza's heart while the other was sticking grotesquely out of his forehead. In that instant, Zabuza slumped over dead. Suddenly there was a poof and when the smoke cleared, the naga form of Zabuza was revealed. The three males' eyes widened in shock not so much because the stranger had just brutally killed Zabuza but because he was holding the unconscious form of Sakura in his arms. Sasuke immediately looked to Naruto who could only shake his head.

(In his normal clothes) A teenage boy about their ge stood a few feet away from them. He was tall and clutched Sakura tightly against him in a fashion that dared anyone to object. He had long chestnut brown hair that was tied in its usual low ponytail. His pale colored eyes held contempt for the dead snake man in front of him. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu that seemed to come from his presence. At that moment, the boy chose to speak.

"No he can't, but this was your last battle." Kakashi eyed him in surprise. It was true he had never foreseen this coming.

"Neji…" he breathed. It was true, the battle with Zabuza was over, but it seemed like the battle for Sakura's heart had just begun…

**AN: No, I do not hate my readers by putting cliff hangers. I just see it as incentive for my readers to actually review. So PLEASE REVIEW! 5 ARE NEEDED TO UPDATE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me! ALRIGHT HERE"S A LITTLE RECAP JUST TO ANSWER QUESTIONS.**

**1). Haku is not fighting with Zabuza. If you want him in the story, then request it because right now, he's not going to be in the story unless requested.**

**2) No, they are not in their true forms yet, and yes, Sasuke is still kinda oblivious. At this point he knows about the story and he kinda suspects that he too is a naga, yet he doesn't want to believe it. Denial is a terrible thing….**

**3) Hinata got knocked unconscious, she is not dead and though she is not officially in team 7, she's still alive. **

**4) Neji is going to start traveling with them, so prepare for some competition and jealousy…. **

**5) Remember! They are around 16 and 17, so they are not 12, and are dressed like they are when they are older in the manga with the exception of Sasuke.**

**If there are any questions, feel free to review and I will answer them in the next chapter! Enjoy! REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!**

_Jealousy_

Kakashi sighed and felt a migraine coming on. Of all of the possible people who could have shown up, Neji was about the last person on his list. This just turned everything upside down. There was now a one hundred percent chance that there would be constant conflict and strife. So much for a calm journey back to the ocean. _Crap… _Orochimaru was almost welcome at this point. Was that thought an exaggeration? _Heck no. _ In the past, Sasuke and Neji _hated_ each other. They loathed each other. It was purely a relationship that was based entirely on contempt. They were rivals in every sense of the word. Their strength in the past was equal and they constantly challenged each other when Sasuke wasn't busy fighting with Naruto. While fighting between Naruto and Sasuke was healthy although strange and annoying, the fighting between Sasuke and Neji was different. When they fought, there was a subtlety that they weren't just sparring and there was an underlying reason that fueled all of this. _Sakura._

It was almost scary how intensely they felt for her. The betrothal was just the icing on the cake. It didn't help that Sasuke always managed to inadvertently rub it in Neji's face that he and Sakura were together, that he had won the ultimate prize. Neji couldn't stand it. Therefore, it was his duty to be the overprotective guard who took polite shots at the naga prince. Sasuke knew that Neji loved Sakura and wanted her for his own. However, Sasuke loved her too and he would _not_ lose her. She was the world to him. Sasuke, in the past, would fight and stand up to anything that threatened her or his relation ship with her.

The problem was that now the tables had changed. Sasuke had his memories sealed away and was treating Sakura was a cold indifference. There was a chance that Neji would take advantage of this, woo her, they would fall in love, and by the time everyone's memories had returned, it would be too late for Sasuke. If he wasn't careful, Sasuke was about to lose the most critical battle of his life. _Man, I wish Anko were here. She would know what to do…_Kakashi thought wistfully fingering her fang at the end of his necklace. Regretfully, the teenage squabbles had just begun with Naruto's loud voice directed at Neji. It was amusing that even though he was still in his naga form, the boys didn't seem to care about him. They could only see that this strange boy was holding their Sakura.

"Hey! Who the heck are you supposed to be and why are you holding _my Sakura!_" Naruto screeched angrily, oblivious to the fact that an unconscious Hinata was still in his arms. Kakashi couldn't help but roll his eyes as he sweat dropped. That's right Naruto still thought he was in love with Sakura. _Crap, this just gets progressively worse._

"_Your _Sakura?" Both Neji and Sasuke replied simultaneously, each with their own icy death glare. When they realized they had spoken at the same time they turned their piercing stares on each other the electricity between them sparking.

"Well duh of course she is!" Naruto said rising to the challenge. Neji huffed.

"She most certainly is not, you bumbling idiot." Neji spat clutching the unconscious Sakura closer. When the Uchiha saw this his normally calm demeanor went straight out the window.

"Well she sure as heck isn't yours," he sneered. Neji's eyes narrowed and was about to fire an insult when Naruto jumped in.

"What did you call me you freaking moron!" yelled. Neji smirked and looked condescendingly at the blonde.

"It would figure that a dunce like you would have to have something repeated to him." Naruto's eyes lit with flames, and he unconsciously dropped Hinata because he was blinded by the red that he was seeing. He just wanted to knock that blank eyed freak's face in.

"That's it! Your butt is toast!" Naruto screamed blowing a gasket. Luckily, Kakashi was able to use his tail to catch the falling Hinata. This foolishness had to stop.

"Enough!" Kakashi growled coiling his tail so that he could sit Hinata upright. Suddenly, the boys realized the presence of their sensei and it actually occurred to them that it was time to deal with the fact that he wasn't human. Naruto and Sasuke stepped backed slowly eyeing Kakashi carefully, whereas Neji looked like he could care less. Sasuke took note of this and halted as well. If this guy wasn't afraid of him then he sure as heck wasn't either. Naruto, on the other hand, valued his life a little more over stupid pride.

"Uhhh, Kakashi sensei….what's up…I mean….I didn't know that you were…I mean…uhh…what's it like being half snake…I mean uhh what I'm trying to say is…"

"Would you just shut up you dork," Sasuke snapped irritably. Neji's eyebrow rose up in an amused manner.

"Oh, so you haven't told them have you?" Neji inquired. Kakashi instantly shot him a glare. He just _had _to make things more difficult. It would take some quick thinking to make up for this slip.

"What do you mean not telling us?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously. Part of him was terrified to the core that Kakashi was going to tell him in the next few moments that he was one of those snake people too. However, his inner voice argued that he knew it all along. Sasuke's whole body tensed in preparing for the life shattering news. Kakashi sighed simply.

"No Neji, up until now, I didn't think it was any of their business to know that I am a naga," Kakashi answered bluntly giving Neji a look that said not to speak any more on the subject. Neji just snorted and turned away.

Meanwhile, Sasuke felt like a five hundred pound woman had just jumped off of his soldiers. _Wait, that was his big secret? Then… does that mean that I'm…human? I guess…it does._ Sasuke let out a relieved breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Naruto saw this and chalked up to his mutual fear of their sensei's form.

"You're a what?" Naruto asked his fear now subsiding. It looked like other than the obvious change that his perverted sensei was just the same as he always was. Now that he thought about it, his sensei did look pretty cool and powerful. Naruto wondered what cool abilities their teacher had been hiding from them. He could obviously see the sharp claws and the all powerful sharingan eye which was now covered once again by the forehead protector, but were there any other cool techniques that were native to these creatures. Naruto began to picture his sensei flying like a bird or having super strength or maybe he could even glow in the dark. The blonde kid couldn't help the "oooo" that escaped his mouth

Meanwhile, the three other males looked at Naruto like he had lost his mind. Kakashi tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Uh, earth to Naruto?" He said wondering if all of the ramen that boy had consumed had really got to him. There was actually a few more moments of silence until Naruto finally snapped out of it.

"Oh hey Kakashi sensei, hey, why are you guys staring at me like that?" Needless to say, everyone sweat-dropped. Kakashi sighed at the antics the blonde pulled before going on with his explanation.

"Like I said before, I am what is called a naga. As you can see, we are creatures that are half snake and half human. We have heightened senses and the physical strength of ten human men." Kakashi explained so the boys could get a better view.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji rolled his eyes which Sasuke took notice of.

"So you two know each other," Sasuke stated bluntly surprising his sensei. He had forgotten how bright the raven haired student was. Kakashi was at a loss for words. He had to explain how he knew Neji but at the same time, he didn't want to reveal the truth of the past.

"Um yeah, we know each other you see…" Sasuke quickly interrupted locking eyes with Neji.

"So that means you're a..." Sasuke didn't even get to finish his statement when Neji's glare intensified ten fold and instantly cut him off.

"Never in a thousand years," had he snapped. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. At that moment, the inner Sasuke had been awakened and was obviously insulted by the rude comment. Even Kakashi looked a little perturbed. However, Kakashi just let it slide because Neji was just like that and probably always would be. There would be no point in trying to discover the root of his hate.

Meanwhile, inner Sasuke didn't let him off. Who the heck did that no good excuse for a fish stick think he was? It's a good thing that the part of him that was in control was oblivious to these insults because right now he was just itching to dig his claws into him. How he wanted to beat the living crap out of him! This all came back to one crucial reason. _Sakura _was in _his _arms. The mere thought of it made him livid. That was the love of _his _life. She was _his_ mate to be. She was _his!_ He would eat his own tail before he let any one else have her, let alone that blank eyed freak! Inner Sasuke screamed at the rational one to rip her out of Neji's arms and bring her back into the safety of his own. But it would not happen, at least not yet. His rational side still didn't see why Sakura was supposed to be so important. _Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know this guy and already I feel like I hate him. Why do I feel so strongly for Sakura? I've never felt this way before. I…_ Sasuke's train of thoughts was abruptly halted when he saw Sakura begin to stir in Neji's arms.

Sasuke couldn't help but have his heart leap. She was alright. Then he smirked. Sakura would wake up and find herself in a stranger's arms. As usual she would freak out and yell "pervert" while beating the crap out of Neji. Needless to say, Sasuke couldn't wait to see this happen. Slowly she stirred, and her eyes lazily opened. _Here it comes,_ Sasuke thought smugly. Even Naruto knew that Neji was about to get it. Sakura had no tolerance for perverts. For some strange reason, girls had this weird ability to have incredible strength and skill when it came to punishing any kind of perverted behavior. Even if this Neji guy was a complete stranger he would still feel the wrath of Sakura's ferocious fists. Naruto flinched for him as she opened her eyes completely. Yep, pain was about to be Neji's new best friend.

However, the strangest thing happened. At least, it was more like what didn't happen. Lazily, her eyes fluttered open as she gazed into Neji's pearl eyes. For a second, there was a look of surprise and fright that splayed across her features. Then the unexpected occurred. After a few moments she relaxed in his arms and lifted her hand to shyly touch his cheek. All of the males except for Neji were flabbergasted. Naruto fell over, Kakashi gawked, and Sasuke's eye twitched in barely restrained jealousy. _She was supposed to beat the crap out of him!_

"Do…do I know you? I mean…have we met before?" Sakura asked innocently. She could swear that he had been in her dreams. Maybe he knew what they were about. For some reason, something inside of her told her that she could trust this stranger, that he would never hurt her.

Meanwhile, Neji couldn't help the genuine smile that he let cross his features. He really couldn't care what the others thought of him. Besides, if anyone made a crack he would personally "take care of it" later. Right now, all he could even think about was the feel of Sakura wrapped up protectively in his arms and the way she was gazing innocently up at him. Her doe-like emerald orbs always managed to melt his snow covered heart. In that moment, it was all worth it. The long journey from the ocean to their current position that was far from land, the pain of being without her and worrying constantly about her, it was now worth it. Looking in to her eyes now, he couldn't help the slow rising hope that whispered that maybe this time he could have the future he always wanted with her.

Seeing what passed between these two caused a deep nauseating feeling in Sasuke. She was supposed to freak out on that guy, not touch him like he was some kind of prince charming or something. Although he refused to admit it, the nauseous and tight feeling that had settled in his chest was unconsciously recognized as hurt. _He_ was the only one that Sakura was supposed to look at like that. _He _was the only one that received her gentle caresses. Why was that changing now all of a sudden? Yes, he knew he didn't treat her very well, but he had never suspected that her affections for him would ever wane. Right now he couldn't reciprocate her feelings. He was an avenger and he couldn't risk loving her if Itachi was going to kill her one day. His heart would not be able to endure it. But right now, he was wondering if the pain of maybe losing her to someone else was worth it. The other part of him was raging with jealousy, more specifically inner Sasuke.

He knew exactly who Neji was and what his intentions with Sakura were. Despite his anger, there was nothing he could do about it. He was locked away in the recesses of memory that were currently sealed. He could only yell at himself, hoping that one day the emotional retard would wake up come to his senses, so that he could be whole again. Once that happened, there would be no idiotic contest. He would show Sakura that he indeed loved her with a burning passion and no one would stand in the way of that. But no, right now he was trapped in his own body forced to watch as Sakura was being swayed by his eternal rival. He was screaming to be let free. He couldn't take watching her like this. She was so close to him and yet they were an eternity apart. It was tearing him up inside. It was breaking his heart. He was forced to watch as the love of his life was swayed by another. _NO!_ Inner Sasuke screamed and the force of it was so great that it shocked his other self. Somehow the inner's feelings had leaked over to the rational side. Now he was mad. He wasn't going to give Sakura up without a fight. This freak didn't deserve her and now it was time to rectify this screwed up situation.

Meanwhile, Neji and Sakura went on oblivious to everyone else around them. Neji was about to answer her, to tell her that she had always known him, but instead Kakashi interrupted him. He couldn't let Neji mess up his plan. If Sakura recovered her memories too fast then the results would be disastrous. This Romeo would have to wait. Besides, he couldn't help but want for Sasuke and Sakura to stay together. He was just a hopeless romantic like that.

"No, you don't know him, I assure you. He probably just looks familiar." The trance between Sakura and Neji was immediately broken. Sakura's attention was directly turned to Kakashi. Her eyes widened. He was still that creature. She had thought it was part of her warped nightmare. If she hadn't just regained her strength then she would have fainted again. However, the same controlled peace could not be said for Hinata who had just slowly awoken against Kakashi's tail. She took one look at him, screamed at the top of her lungs and sprinted away as fast as she could. Kakashi sighed. These kids needed to be more opened minded. It's not that he looked that scary right? The silver haired naga's sulking was ceased when he heard the most unexpected thing come out of Sasuke's mouth. Apparently, no one seemed to care that he wasn't human.

"Kakashi's right, we don't know you, so right now you need to give Sakura to me," Sasuke commanded. Neji's eyes narrowed and he held her tighter against himself.

"And who are you exactly to tell me what to do? What if she doesn't want me to let her go?" the silvery eyed ninja challenged. That really got Sasuke's blood boiling. But on the inside, inner Sasuke was cheering him on. _Alright, now we're back in the game!_

"And why exactly is it that she would want you to be touching her?" Sasuke's voice was beginning to rise. At this point Nnaruto had regained composure about the whole Sakura not flipping out thing and was gawking at how the Uchiha was losing his tightly controlled cool. Kakashi saw where this was going and decided that despite how amusing this whole thing was, it was time to put an end to it.

"That's enough. Neji, I think she can stand on her own so you can put her down now. Naruto, would you please go after Hinata and bring her back. There are some explanations that need to be given when you return." Kakashi was obviously referring to his lack of humanity and the recent appearance of Neji. Speaking of which…

"Neji, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kakashi asked however it sounded more like an order more than anything. To add on to that, Kakashi gave a stern look that gave no room for argument. He couldn't give a crap about their petty bickering, although that same senseless arguing would not ruin the larger plan. Without looking behind him, Kakashi slithered away a few feet away to the point where he was out of hearing range.

At that time, Neji was mentally cursing Kakashi. He was forcing him to back down against the Uchiha. With the utmost reluctance he lowered Sakura until she was able to stand on her two feet.

"I'll be right back" he promised her softy. Sasuke sneered and moved to stand in front of her.

"Why don't you just take your time, it's not like she's missing anything." Neji gave him a hardened death glare and was about to get up in the Raven haired teen's face when an "ahem" from Kakashi helped his patience. Slowly, he walked over to Kakashi locking eyes with the older naga. He wasn't ignorant. Neji knew that Kakashi was trying to make up excuses just to keep him away from Sakura. Well, he could try but he was still going to win Sakura's heart.

"What," he ground out when the two were out of sound range. Just because he was complying did not mean that he had to be happy about it.

"I don't want you to say anything about who they really are." Kakashi's statement was directly to the point. Neji's face remained emotionless and blank.

"Why?"

"They can't know who and what they really are because if they regain their memories too fast then the curse seal will wear off faster and they will revert back to their original forms. As you know, the girls are mermaids and cannot survive on land, which begs the question of how you are able to?"

"I was taught a powerful transformation jutsu from my Hokage, however, at night I will need to find a body of water in order to replenish my energy. As for your prior request I suppose I will have to comply if only for Sakura's safety. However, I do think she should be informed and soon. Such information should not be kept from her. She is after all, the princess of the entire merkingdom."

Kakashi gave him a knowing look.

"And you are her overprotective guardian, who is secretly in love with her, yet too afraid to confess your feelings for her." Kakashi replied condescendingly. Neji's eyes narrowed and came inches away from Kakashi.

"That is where you are wrong. Yes, I will agree to refrain from telling her the truth about her past. But know this, not you, that brat prince of yours, or anyone else will keep me from Sakura this time around. She _will_ know of how I feel for her, and nothing will stop that, not even your pointless attempts of keeping me distracted. It will be interesting to see how the princess really feels when someone who actually knows how to love her comes into the picture." Neji sneered in a low tone. Without a word he backed away and made his way back over to Sakura.

It was all Kakashi could do not to teach that arrogant twit a lesson, but he knew that if he did, Neji would be able to twist the information so that the naga race looked even less desirable. Oh, why couldn't this mission be as simple as Naruto's mind? _Hey, wait a minute, what's taking those two so long, hmm maybe Naruto's taking his time bringing her back…_Kakashi thought as a perverted grin could be made out behind his mask.

Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting hugging her knees under a huge oak tree. Her heart had just slowed from its frantic and erratic pace. Kakashi was…he was…some kind of monster! Monsters really did exist and not just in her dreams. When she saw Kakashi she almost had a heart attack. Those creatures from her dreams were real? The Naruto was…Did that mean that she was… Hinata could feel her anxiety building at an alarming rate. She had endured enough ridicule because of the uniqueness of her eyes. She didn't want to be even more of an outcast. What if it was just her? Was that the reason that Kakashi asked her to join them on this mission, so that he could take away from all of the normal people? _No…_She didn't want to leave all of her friends. She didn't want to leave…_Naruto…_

She really liked him. She didn't want to leave him if she was a freak. She wanted to stay by his side always. He made her want to be a better person and he forced her to believe in herself. What was it about him that drew her to him? Was it his sunny optimistic outlook on life despite how the odds were stacked against him? Was it his fierce determination to protect those that he cared about? Was it his adorable ignorance or quick temper? Or maybe it was his unquenchable drive to make his dreams come true? Whatever it was, she just wanted to stay close to Naruto for as long as possible.

"Hinata! Hey Hinata, where are you?!" Hinata heard that painstakingly familiar voice calling her name. _Naruto…he's calling for…me?_ Her heart leaped at the possibility that he considered her one of his important people. She knew she wasn't his Sakura, but just to be cared for by him was enough for her.

"O…over here Naruto," she called softly. Immediately recognizing her voice he leaped over to her. His usual foxy grin spread across his face.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. Hinata blushed furiously as she twiddled her thumbs.

"You…you have?"

"Well, yeah, we couldn't let anything happen to you. You're on our team, remember!" Naruto answered striking his cool guy pose. Hinata blushed harder and nodded.

"You're right,"

Naruto smiled and turned back facing the way he came from.

"Come on, we have to gotta go back 'cus Kakashi wants to tell us something." Hinata's eyes widened picturing Kakashi's naga form in her mind. Without thinking, she grabbed his arm effectively stopping him in his tracks. For some reason, the two tensed as if caught in a trance. There was an extreme feeling of deja' vu that stuck in the air between them. Why did this feel so familiar? Had they done this before? Slowly, Naruto turned around instantly seeking out her eyes. Their gazes locked. Hinata didn't remove her hand nor did Naruto make any attempts to remove it for her. The overwhelming sense of how right this was burned at the back of their minds as lowered hi gaze to her lips. How soft they looked. His curiosity and desire pushed him to test that theory. Hinata's half lidded eyes fluttered closed as she could feel his breath upon her face. The inner Naruto was cheering himself on about how he had gotten over that stupid crush with Sakura and realized who his heart had really belonged to when Naruto jerked back.

The very thought of kissing anyone other than Sakura made him feel like he was betraying her. He couldn't do that! Inner Naruto slapped himself. He had to admit that he could be very dense sometimes. He was so close! He couldn't believe he screwed it up. Thank goodness no one could see him now. No…that wasn't exactly true. The most important person to him had just witnessed it.

Slowly, Naruto backed away and waited for Hinata to open her eyes.

"Uhh, I really think we should be heading back now," Naruto said nervously. This was the point when Hinata's eyes flickered open as if she was just snapping out of her trance. It took everything she had in her not to show her disappointment. For a moment, she had really thought that he was going to kiss her! Well maybe it would happen for real next time. A slight pink tinged her cheeks.

"R…right." She stammered.

Meanwhile, the others had decided to make a temporary camp until the explanations had been given. Kakashi found it amusing that both boys were on either side of Sakura as she and they worked, snapping at the other if the either got too close to Sakura. Strangely enough, their reasons for snapping had nothing to do with Sakura herself. The two boys were in one of these odd arguments when Naruto and Hinata returned. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the silent couple. Naruto was scratching the back of his neck nervously while Hinata was twiddling her thumbs. Neji just rolled his eyes, Sakura looked openly confused while Sasuke hid his with his blank stare, and Kakashi had that usual perverted gleam of suspicion in his eye.

"So…you're finally back. What took you two so long? Were you busy doing something else?" their sensei drawled suggestively. Hinata blushed scarlet and Naruto froze like a kid caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Neji snorted.

"Oh come off it, Kakashi, those two did nothing of the sort. That dimwit probably wouldn't know what to do even if he wanted to." Instantly angered by the snide remark, Naruto was quick to the remark.

"Oh how do you know what we did and did not do? We could have _so _done something!" Neji was unimpressed.

"And what exactly was it that you could have done?" the older boy said in a clearly condescending manner. Naruto's look of righteous anger faded into a look of defensive confusion.

"Exactly," Neji said smug about proving Naruto's ignorance. Said boy was currently pouting and thinking about what it was that he and Hinata could have done.

Meanwhile, Hinata was now staring at Neji in wonder. He had the same type of eyes as hers! Maybe, somehow they were related. Then maybe she belonged to a family and was not just some abandoned orphan. Kakashi saw this and decided that now was the opportune time for his edited explanations.

"Alright, I believe it is time that I tell you the truth." Everyone's gaze was now fixed on Kakashi, and they sat realizing that this was probably going to take some time.

"As you can see, I am not human. I am what is called a naga. We are half human and half serpent. We have the strength of ten human men and heightened senses. The naga race is actually an aquatic race; however, we have the ability to survive on land. I am a ninja for my country. Currently, I am on a mission to locate the missing prince of my kingdom and the princess of a country that is our closest ally. I am to escort them back safely to their respective kingdoms. You see, there are those that would like nothing more than to annihilate them. They have been in hiding up until now, and I have been undercover, posing as a human ninja for over a year now. However, now it is time for them to return. They are in the land of waves and we are going to meet up with them and escort them until we reach the ocean," Kakashi concluded.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Sasuke questioned. Kakashi smiled. He was always perceptive and sharp.

"You see, you four look almost exactly like the prince, princess, the princess's attendant and the prince's guard." When we meet up with them, you will pose as them and they will be disguised for their further safety. This is an A ranked mission and must be completed successfully in order to keep the tight alliance that is between our two kingdoms." The four nodded in understanding.

"So why exactly, is it that he's here," Naruto said grudgingly pointing at Neji. Apparently, the blonde had yet to find out it was that he and Hinata were supposed to be doing. Neji was quick to answer Naruto's inquiry.

"I'm here to make sure that the princess returns home safely."

"So you're from the other kingdom," Sakura deduced. Neji gazed at her intently his features softening for her alone. At the attention, Sakura blushed a pretty pink. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in hate.

"You're not human either," Sasuke sneered effectively breaking their moment.

"No, I'm not." Neji replied unashamed. Everyone's eyes except for Kakashi widened.

"Y…you're not?" Hinata stammered. Neji stared at her frightened eyes for a moment and then shook his head.

"So what exactly are you?" Sasuke continued on with his interrogation.

"You'll just have to find out," Neji taunted. Sasuke's jaw clenched. The need to hit that guy was almost unbearable. Oh, he knew they were going to rumble. The question was when.

Meanwhile, Kakashi just rolled his eyes and then proceeded to perform the transform jutsu. When the smoke cleared, he appeared as his regular human self, clothes and all.

"Sensei, why did you do that, we all know you're not human?" Naruto asked. Pulling out his favorite book, Kakashi answered.

"Because, not everyone knows that; if the enemy sees me they will instantly know who I am. Besides, humans aren't exactly fond of creatures that could pose a threat to them. Now I think it's time that we move out. We've wasted enough time standing about. We will be under constant attack, so keep your guard up. Let's go." All of the teenagers nodded and the group took off in the direction of the ocean.

Kakashi thought that his "explanation" was sufficient. By the time they reached the land of waves, the four should have regained all of their memories yet still be able to travel. Technically, they then would be the people he was talking about. What Kakashi wasn't counting on was the fact that just because they had not yet received their memories, did not mean that physical indicators of who they really were would start appearing. Little did they all know was that the curse mark that was located on Sakura's lower back was starting to glow and weaken….


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I WANT MORE REVIEWS! COME ON GUYS! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT DO! I WANT FEEDBACK FROM YOU ALL. PLEASE REVIEW. _ Remember it takes 5 reviews to update!_**

_**What color should Sakura's tail be?**_

_**light pink**_

_**pale blue**_

_**color of your choice**_

_**Review and tell me! Majority wins!**_

_Changes_

Six hours, forty three minutes, and twenty seven seconds later, Naruto finally realized what it was that he was supposed to do with Hinata. Needless to say, he blushed violently. Him and Hinata, doing _that_ sort of thing! No way! Hinata was his friend! He couldn't do that sort of thing with her. Inner Naruto was highly skeptical, telling him that he had already kissed Hinata many times before. Besides, didn't he almost kiss her in the woods today? _Give her a chance and you'll see that she's the one for you, believe it! _His inner self advised. It was then that Naruto thought that it probably wasn't a good idea to listen this foreign voice in his mind. People would think he was possessed by some kind of demon or something. Besides, it was just plain frustrating. Sakura was the one he wanted, not Hinata! The more he thought about it, the more confused and frustrated he became. _Man, this is all Kakashi's fault!_

"Kakashi you stupid freaking pervert!" Naruto burst out suddenly, as they were all sitting around the campfire just as the sun set beyond the horizon. Everyone looked at the blonde like he was nuts. Kakashi's brow rose in confused surprise.

"Yes?" he replied wondering about the mental sanity of his student, and maybe his curse seal had made him insane. The girls shrugged it off and continued on in their conversation about all of the latest clothing trends. When Kakashi saw that Naruto wasn't going to question him any further and had actually gone off to a nearby tree to sulk. However, Sasuke and Neji had found his little outburst to be annoying.

"Idiot," they muttered simultaneously. Immediately, they turned their infamous death glares on each other.

"Don't call him an idiot!" Sasuke snapped. Neji smirked.

"Fine, he's not an idiot, you are." Sasuke's anger flared.

"Don't call me an idiot you freak!"

"I'd watch who you call a freak, loser." Neji said standing up and cracking his knuckles. Sasuke stood up answering the unspoken male challenge.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do you long haired pansy." Kakashi winced as Neji's jaw dropped. Oh crap, now it was really on. Insulting him was one thing, but talking about his hair, no freaking way, that snake was going to pay for that one. It was funny how something that started with Naruto had nothing to do with him in the current soon to be brawl.

"You wanna go, alright, then bring it," Neji said getting into a defensive position. Sasuke smirked in anticipation. He had been waiting for this, along with inner Sasuke. It was time to show once and for all that he was the better fighter. Inner Sasuke was more than willing to agree. However, he was wary if his current form could actually keep up with Neji. With all of his memories sealed away, he could not perform some of his more powerful jutsus, including the sharingan. Still, his other self was adamant about this fight so there was nothing he could really do to stop it.

"Alright, but don't go crying once you get your butt kicked," Sasuke taunted as he dropped into his own fighting stance. This whole scene perked Naruto's interest. Please, he jumped up and joined Sasuke's side in an instant.

"Yeah! Let's take this wannabe out!" Naruto said tightening his fist in front of his face. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Stand down, I only wish to fight him," Neji warned referring to the Uchiha. Naruto shook his head furiously while Sasuke remained impassive.

"No way! If you want to fight Sasuke, you've got to go through me first," Naruto said cracking his knuckles in a seemingly intimidating manner. Neji smirked in response as he stood up relinquishing his defensive position.

"Is that supposed to be impressive?" Naruto's anger flared as he lunged to sock Neji right in his pretty boy face.

"Heck yeah it is!" Naruto yelled closing in on his target or to be more precise his target closed in on him. When it seemed like Naruto was going to slam Neji's porcelain face with his fist, Neji ducked in speed that sometimes required the sharingan in order to keep up with, and the famous hyuuga style, he struck Naruto in the stomach with his open palm. Naruto never saw it coming unfortunately. The impact of the hit was so strong that it sent the blonde flying backwards and Kakashi had to catch him in order to break his fall. When Naruto's body stopped moving, he felt his insides crunch and a mouthful of blood spurted from his lips like a reflex motion.

"What do you think this is some kind of fairytale where the loudmouth hero always triumphs? Well let me be the first to inform you that this is reality, and that I'll be beat you down every time. So Uchiha, are you ready to join in your friend's defeat?"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata were sitting watching in fear of what would happen next. To be honest, Sakura's anxiety had not dissipated since that terrifying fight with Zabuza. What was going to happen next? Who could blame her? She had just found out that her sensei of almost a year was not even human, and now this mysterious guy shows up who also isn't human.

What exactly was he? He had made it crystal clear that he wasn't a naga like Kakashi, so then what was he? He and Kakashi had known each other in the past so that must mean that this Neji guy was from the ocean as well. This meant that he was some kind of an aquatic creature. But this raised the question of how he could live on land, and secondly, was that what he really looked like? Did he bare any kind of human resemblance at all or was he some kind of disguised monster? Somehow, she knew. Deep down she knew what Neji really looked like. His upper body was completely the same, except for the fact that he wore no clothes. Sakura couldn't help but blush crimson at the thought. She could almost picture his silky white skin and the way that it covered his lean muscular chest. She was really blushing now. She knew every muscle of his torso by heart. But then, she could also picture the rest of him. (alright I'm changing his tail color I'm sorry) Pristine turquoise blue scales melded with flesh at his hips and flowed downward into a muscular and strong tail. She could almost remember the way the sun's rays would reflect off of them and he would simply look like some dangerous peace of art.

Whoa, where had those thoughts come from? Inner Sakura chastised herself for ever even thinking that someone other than Sasuke was hot. But still, her more rational side wanted and yearned to know why it was that she felt like she knew this guy when all signs pointed to the fact that she didn't.

Still, no matter who this guy was, she couldn't let him hurt Sasuke. Sasuke was the love of her life, and she felt that her heart would stop beating if she ever lost him. So when she saw Naruto go flying by Neji's hit, her heart clenched in fear for her unrequited love. At the moment that Naruto was struck Hinata leapt up and ran over to his side to see if he was okay. It was almost like a reflex action for the shy girl. This left Sakura staring on in shock at the strength of this newcomer. What kind of ninja was he? It appeared that he was vastly more advanced than Naruto and maybe even Sasuke. No, he couldn't be…how could she think like that. But still, what if he was? She couldn't let Sasuke get hurt and it appeared that Kakashi wasn't going to stop them. Without another thought, she jumped up from her spot next to the campfire, and ran in between the two boys. Neji looked a little surprised by her behavior while Sasuke remained unfazed.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Move out of the way!" Sasuke commanded sternly. Neji instantly gave an icy death glare at the Uchiha for talking to his princess like that. For that comment, he would go extra hard in his beating. That idiot didn't have any clue what kind of a treasure he had in Sakura. Well, no matter soon he would take Sakura from him and then that fool would know what he lost.

Sakura shook her head and held her arms out wide.

"Sasuke, please, don't fight, please. We're all on the same side right?" Sakura was obviously pleading. It frustrated Sasuke to no end. He was doing this for her! Of course she didn't know that but still, how could he fight for her if she didn't let him fight at all?

"Please, don't fight," Sakura begged in her small soft voice. On the outside, Sasuke remained cold and emotionless, but on the inside his resolve was crumbling. It was hard to deny her anything, but he couldn't back down from this fight. His eyes were wary. Wait, why did he care about her feelings so much? This whole fight was created because of her. If it hadn't been for her then maybe he and Neji would have gotten along better. Yeah, that was never going to happen so he might as well get on with this fight. Sasuke was about to tell Sakura to move and stop being annoying, when a truly unexpected thing happened, Neji stood up from his fighting stance and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back at a flabbergasted Sakura and Sasuke. A small smile graced his lips.

"If that is what you wish…_Sakura_…then I will be more than happy to oblige you." Neji said softly. Sakura's jaw dropped open. Never before had a guy done something just because she wanted it. And the way he did it was like he _wanted to please her_. A pretty pink blush colored her cheeks, which Neji took note of. He took great pleasure in this. He was slowly winning the battle for her heart. Besides, he had gotten to say her name freely without any kind mandatory honorary title. He found he quite liked when he tested it for the first time. It was then that he realized that throughout this mission he would be able to talk to her completely casually. For now, he had to bid her adieu because he had spend the night in the lake that wasn't far from here in order to regain his chakra. He knew that tonight his dreams would consist primarily of her and the possible future they could share.

"Leaving for the night, eh Neji?" Kakashi called a ways off while trying to tend to Naruto. That hit had caused internal bleeding, but the harder part was trying to keep Naruto from moving so much. The boy was going to cause more damage to himself by fidgeting. Luckily, Hinata was doing a great job of keeping the teen relatively calm. He seemed to listen to her when he wouldn't listen to anyone else. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Those two were progressing nicely, besides, they made a good couple. They were really good for each other. She was quiet and loved to listen to Naruto's loud rants. He didn't mind that she was practically silent, and he inspired her to be a stronger person. When those two got together, it would be a happy day in Kakashi's life. Love like theirs was not a common thing. The only love between two people that outshined theirs was that of Sakura and Sasuke's. But now, would it survive, especially now that Neji was fighting for Sakura's adoration. Only time would tell.

Neji nodded once to the silver haired ninja.

"Yes, I must be departing for the night, I will return at dawn." Neji turned once more to Sakura.

"Goodnight…_Sakura_." He stated before disappearing off into the surrounding trees.

Sakura felt the air rush out oh her mouth as she gasped at the look of intensity that he sent her. No one had _ever _looked at her like that before. That looked of pure longing shocked her to the core. He hid nothing from her. He _wanted_ her. No one had ever wanted her like _that_ before. Sakura's heart was racing. Why did he feel so strongly for her when he had only just met her? No, her heart told her that she had known him before. That was the reason he had such intense feelings for her. But how, she was human and he wasn't so was it even possible. The soft voice in her mind reminded her that in her dreams, she wasn't human either. That was a troubling thought. Was there a possibility that she wasn't even human? No…that would mean that all of them weren't, and that couldn't possibly be true. But how then could she have known Neji? The way he gazed at her made her wonder if she had known him than maybe...could they possibly have been lovers? Her heart ached. How could she have ever loved anyone other than Sasuke? Sakura's mind raced with the possibilities. What if she wasn't meant to be with Sasuke. It was looking like that was going to be the probable outcome. He saw her as nothing but annoying.

Sakura touched her shirt where her fang necklace was hidden beneath. But then why did she have this? Why did she think of Sasuke whenever she touched it? Was it her overactive imagination? And if it was all fiction, then maybe she should just do everyone a favor and move on with her life? The small voice inside of her, clenched. _No…_ She loved Sasuke! She couldn't think like this. Still, despite her personal prep talks, her feelings and thoughts were still in an uproar.

A few hours later found the little group of ninjas sitting around a fire. Silence permeated everything like an uncomfortable blanket. Each spoke not a word for different reasons. Naruto, with help from Kakashi, had almost completed healed. For once the blonde was rambling nonsense about everything, but was quietly pondering the strength of that Neji guy.

It burned him to no end. How could someone like that posses the strength that he did. How was it that he was so much stronger than him? He trained hard everyday right? Why were his efforts not good enough? How was he going to become Hokage of his village if someone else had better skills than he did? Naruto was not one to be down on his losses. He would find a way to become stronger than Neji if by sheer will power and determination alone. This was his life and his story and there was nothing that was going to hold him back from his dreams. A small grin placed itself on Naruto as he formulated ideas on how he could become stronger. He would be the best someday; all that was needed was effort and hard work.

Hinata sat on Naruto's right side. Today had to be the most overwhelming day of her life. It almost seemed like the battle with Zabuza occurred a millennia ago instead of just this morning. Those moments of battle were terrifying and yet they were not the most emotionally trying. Meeting Neji had opened a Pandora's Box concerning her life and her mysterious past. Looking at him, the similarities, that they shared, it all very much pointed to the fact that she wasn't human either. Whatever it was that he was, was probably the exact thing that she was. Maybe that was another reason why he was there. Maybe it was his job to bring her back. She really needed answers, but until tomorrow, she would have to endure the pain of uncertainty.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's left side. Ever since his encounter with Neji, he didn't want any male coming anywhere close to Sakura. That was the reason he placed himself between Sakura and Naruto. At this point, he didn't want even his best friend near her. Yes, he was being possessive, and he didn't want to be, but he couldn't help it. Every time someone got too close for his liking he wanted to growl at them to keep their distance. Sasuke was starting to worry about this particular behavior. Still, when Neji had said his goodbye to Sakura, that inner voice had roared in contempt. He wanted to place Sakura behind him and hide her away from his view. She was _his. _He had come to terms with thought process. Sakura was smart beautiful and brave. It was easy to like her. He just couldn't love her the way that she wanted him to right now. Still, somehow he would start showing her his feelings and then explain to her about his situation. He knew it was unfair to her by making her wait but he couldn't lose her either. She meant too much to him. She always stood by his side no matter how he treated her. He would tell her. He would tell her before that Neji guy stole her away. And by the looks on her face, he hoped that it wouldn't be too late. For right now, he would contemplate what he was going to say to her, and tomorrow night, he would express his feelings to her.

Sakura sat entranced by the flames. Her thoughts and feelings had not cleared. She was just about to go to sleep when a heart stopping sight caught her eye. Across from her sat Kakashi. For some reason, Sasuke had flipped out when he had previously tried to sit next to her. The silver haired sensei just chuckled and took his seat across from her. She had been staring at the flames when she saw that was absentmindedly twirling something between two fingers. Out of curiosity, she took a closer look to see what her teach was so enamored with. What she saw almost stopped her heart. At the end of a silver chain that adorned his neck was a fang just like hers. Granted it was a little bit smaller, but the concept was still the same.

"Kakashi…what…is that?" Sakura said trying to keep her breathing calm while gesturing toward the fang necklace. Everyone else's attention was immediately captured by the same sight. Kakashi looked surprised, and then after a few moments calmed looking wistfully at the small fang that he held carefully. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"It is the fang that belongs to my mate, or as you would say, my wife." Literally everyone's jaws dropped. Kakashi was married! When the heck did this happen! Kakashi chuckled.

"You look surprised. What? Did you think that someone like me could never get married?" The unspoken answer was, "well yeah" but still silence prevailed. When there were no responses, Kakashi merely smiled, unseen due to his mask and then spoke in a gentle tone that his students had never heard before. Only their true selves had heard him speak like this and even then, it was an extremely rare occasion. Kakashi gazed into the flames almost like he could see his beloved mate there.

"Her name is Anko. She is also a naga, probably one of the most beautiful in the entire kingdom. I first met her long ago. I met her for the first time in our ninja academy. She was assigned to my team. She was so full of life and determination, yet she still possessed this energetic innocent attitude. You remind me a lot of her, Sakura." At the comment Sakura blushed shyly at the compliment and muttered a brief thank you.

"I was such an obnoxious brat back then. I was obsessed with becoming the best and viewed my teammates as a hindrance. How _stupid_ I was. At first, I was so cold to them, but still they wouldn't give up on me, especially Anko. I'll never forget it. After a few years, Anko and I were talking. I called her annoying and then she did the most unexpected thing. She slapped me. Hard. She told me that I should just get over myself and just accept her already because she wasn't going anywhere. I was so shocked that her plan inadvertently worked." Sakura smiled. Maybe she should do the same thing to Sasuke.

"So when did you decide that you liked her?" Sakura was trying to pick up as many tips as possible because Kakashi seemed a whole lot like Sasuke when he was his age. Kakashi smirked, and then turned his gaze toward Sasuke.

"When she decided to start going out with someone else." Sasuke's eyes widened and then instantly he turned away. If Kakashi was trying to compare him to how he was back then, then he was dead wrong. Still, his words struck an unwanted chord. Kakashi continued knowing that he had his student's attention despite his attempts to hide it.

"When I saw her with someone else, I felt like I was dying inside. I couldn't stand seeing her with him. I had never met the guy before, yet I wanted nothing more than to tear her away from him and wrap her in my arms growling for everyone to stay away. But more than anything, I felt hurt because…because it wasn't me who she chose. Despite that, I couldn't give up. When an "unexpected accident" happened to her boyfriend that ended him in the hospital for a while, I was able to tell her of my feelings. I don't know what she saw in me, but for some reason she reciprocated her feelings her feelings for me and we've been together ever since. Anko is…she is my life, without her I realized that I merely existed. Life is not worth living without her. She is my love, my wife, and nothing will ever come close to comparing." When he finished, the girls saw him in an entirely new light.

"So is that like your wedding ring?" Hinata asked pointing to the fang. Kakashi nodded. Yes, and she has one of mine. This necklace is infused with our chakra so that the necklace will never come off unless on of the two of us dies. We are bonded for eternity. You see, a male naga will give his fang to his mate to be. It's sort of like an engagement ring. If the female accepts then its shows as a symbol to all other males that she is taken. Once the two are married, they are bonded together."

Sakura froze. The necklace that she wore was exactly the same as Kakashi's. Did…did that mean that somewhere in the past she had been married to a naga? The dreams she had been having lately seemed to confirm her suspicions. But she was still able to take the necklace off. That meant that she was only engaged. Only engaged?! What was she thinking, only engaged?! That was definitely something! Without thinking, she stole a glance at Sasuke who was still staring blankly at Kakashi. Everyone seemed to be caught in the trance of his story. Unconsciously, she placed her hand over the fang, and pressed against her clothes so that she could feel its shape. Immediately after, Sasuke's gaze shot to hers in a questioning manner, almost like she had called him directly. Sakura quickly looked away blushing fiercely, dropping her hand away. In her dreams, it had been Sasuke who was her intended. Maybe…maybe her dreams had been real? Hold up, that was just crazy talk. That would have to mean that Sasuke was a naga. Well that wasn't true. Sasuke was human, and that wouldn't change.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's thought were in turmoil. Just a moment ago, it had happened again. He had felt that familiar tugging that Sakura was calling him. Somehow it felt like she was calling him because she was confused and needed him. But when he looked over to her, she had acted as if she hadn't said a word. This hadn't been the first time that this particular occurrence had happened. It would happen randomly from time to time. He didn't know what caused it, but every time it was like he could feel Sakura's emotions. Sasuke involuntarily shuddered. Why was he feeling like this toward her all of a sudden? He had been acting crazy lately. Not even an hour ago he was plotting how he was going to tell Sakura that he loved her. He didn't love her. He barely tolerated her. She was just annoying. He didn't care if that Neji guy did like her. They could get together for all he cared. That thought halted his thoughts, not to mention that irritable inner voice was screaming in protest. The thought of Sakura with someone else made him nauseous. And he did like her, but did he like her like _that?_ Maybe. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. And the only reason that she was annoying was because she cared so much about him. Then, maybe…he would be kinder to her. He just wouldn't confess anything to her just yet. Alright, that sounded more like a plan, and his inner self seemed to compromise as well. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted but the most monumental and thought provoking question in the history of mankind and otherwise. What was more stunning was that it actually came from Naruto's mouth.

"So Kakashi, if you have a mate and all, then why do you read smut like that?" Kakashi smirked and made sure that all eyes were on him.

"To put to test the things I've learned, of course. A ninja must always be well educated so that he can excel in future missions." Needless to say jaws dropped and somehow the four teens' faces turned the most interesting shades of red….

The next morning at daybreak Neji rejoined the group. Sasuke and Naruto immediately fell into a foul mood, while Hinata was shy, and Sakura couldn't help but blush at the sight of his welcoming gaze. Soon after, it was pretty quiet as the small group packed up. However, Neji noted that when Kakashi pulled that book out and began to read intently, that the others immediately blushed and muttered things like "pervert" over and over again. Apparently he had missed something. (Neji doesn't know what the book's contents are.) From then on, the group picked up their journey onwards to the land of waves.

It was about two hours later when Sakura felt this odd feeling of dehydration and dryness that seemed to saturate her body. Everything was so hot and she felt like she had been in the desert for days. There was also this strange itchiness on her legs. At first, she tried to ignore it but the longer they traveled, the weaker she felt and became. All of the fresh water in her canteen was gone. Her mouth felt so dry. She needed water, but the more water she had drunk made her all the thirstier. What was going on with her? Soon, her condition was starting to deteriorate at a more alarming rate. Her vision became blurred and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. A few seconds later her eyes fell shut one last time as she lost consciousness.

"Sakura!"

Luckily, Neji had been leaping in the trees behind her, so that when she fell he was there to catch her. In a moment's notice, the others were by his side. Naruto went ballistic.

"Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong with her! Sakura wake up!" he called desperately She was hurt and he didn't know how to help her. Hinata looked upon concern filling her eyes. Her best friend was unconscious. What had happened to her? She seemed like se was fine just a few minutes ago.

Neji's heart clenched. How had he overlooked her state of being? What was wrong with her? He had failed her again. She was hurt and he had done nothing to save her. Suddenly a possessive low growl emanated from beside him. It was coming from the Uchiha!

Sasuke was the most concerned out of all of them. He was so upset he didn't even know he was growling. Sakura was hurt and that freak had her in his arms. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rip her out of Neji's arms and wrap her in his. Still, fear overpowered him. Sakura was unconscious and he had no idea how that happened or what he could do to help her. He felt helpless. He couldn't take it. Another loved one was in danger and there was no way he could protect them. Inner Sasuke felt the same way. His mate to be was in danger and he couldn't help. Some mate he was turning out to be. Sasuke stopped thinking when he saw his sensei come close to her and look closely at her legs. Sasuke followed his gaze and was surprised. Her legs were peeling like as if she had been sunburned. Kakashi looked grim.

"Turn her over." He commanded. Neji looked incredulous. He shook his head.

"What? Why?" Kakashi's visible eye narrowed

"I said turn her over." Reluctantly Neji turned her in his arms so that her back was to him. Carefully, Kakashi began to lift her shirt before Sasuke growled louder. That pervert was not going to look at _his Sakura_ like that and keep that hand. Kaskashi stopped and looked Sasuke in the eye before speaking with soft tones.

"Sasuke I need to see her mark. Sakura is in serious danger if I don't." That seemed to knock the raven haired ninja our of his inner's possession. While that happened, Kakashi swiftly lifted the back of her shirt and looked at her lower back. Sure enough, the curse mark was glowing. Everyone else looked on in awe. What was that? Kakashi turned his attention to Neji.

"Neji, where is the nearest body of water? We need to take Sakura there and fast. The first level of the curse seal has worn off." Neji knew what that meant. Without a second thought he activated his byakugan. There about a mile away was a secluded lake. Perfect.

"About a mile north of here," he answered quickly. The rest of the teens just stared in awe at the bloodline ability that he just performed. What the crap did he just do? That was obviously soothing that he could do because he wasn't human. Naruto then looked like he had an idea.

"Wait, Sakura needs water, I have some." Neji snorted.

"Not that kind you idiot." With that said he took off toward the lake as fast as his legs would take him. Sasuke immediately shot off directly behind him with the others trailing behind. He himself didn't know what was happening to Sakura but regardless of that he wouldn't leave her side. Needless to say, the four were about to have a gigantic shock…

HIT THAT BUTTON! PLESE REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHAT COLOR SAKURA'S TAIL SHOULD BE!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: WOW THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! THE RESULTS WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE ANOTHER POLL….**

**WHO SHOULD QUALITIES OF THEIR TRUE FORM NEXT IN THE FIGHT AGAINST HAKU?**

**SASUKE**

**NARUTO**

**HINATA**

**MAJORITY WINS!**

**ALRIGHT, EVERYONE IS GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS BUT I'LL JUST SAY THAT YOU LEARN TO REALLY APPRECIATE SOMETHING ONCE IT'S GONE….SO DON'T WORRY, BUT REMEMBER THAT IT HAS TO GET WORSE BEFORE IT CAN GET BETTER…. **

_Losing her_

Neji sprinted with such speed that it rivaled the wind. He could not afford to be slow. The life of the woman he loved teetered on the edge of a double edged blade. Looking down at her now, he could tell that her condition was worsening. She was extremely pale. She didn't have much time. Without a second thought he picked up the pace straining every ounce of energy he had. A few seconds later Sasuke caught up to him and was actually keeping up with him. Neji was impressed, although he would rather die than admit it. It took a lot to keep pace with him. Neji saw that at every free chance, the Uchiha kept his eyes on Sakura, his eyes betraying his deep worry. Neji scowled. Just because the retard was starting to realize that Sakura was a precious person, did not mean in any way that he would allow any kind of chance for his rival. He was going to crush him this time.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's heart was racing and it was not because of the almost inhuman rate at which they were running. Sakura's health was depleting rapidly and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And what was this nonsense of bringing her to this lake? How was that going to help her? She needed a doctor. For the millionth time, Sasuke cursed himself for not watching her more carefully. If he wasn't so cold and self absorbed then maybe he would have noticed her condition. What was he going to do? He couldn't lose Sakura. Any sense of good that was left in him would die right along with her.

If it was possible, Inner Sasuke was more worried. His mate to be was obviously suffering because she was gaining more of her true heritage, and with that came a need to be in the water. He knew what to do, but he was limited only to yelling at his other self who was completely clueless and did not trust the advice that he was giving him. This frustration barely covered the jealousy that still raged with the knowledge that Sakura was in _his_ arms. If only he could be freed from this infernal prison. Everything could be set right then. It was good to note that everyday he was getting stronger in regards that he could take back and unite with his mind.

After another ten seconds, Neji halted in front of the lake in question. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a spectacular sight. A waterfall was the centerpiece of the luscious secluded paradise. It was more like a lagoon with unfathomable depths despite the clarity of the water. At the sight, Sasuke felt an immediate tremor of déjà vu. Flashes of a previous life in his dreams played before him. Memories of him and Sakura together flooded his mind. More specifically, the images and feelings of her and the way her lips felt against his. Inner Sasuke's feelings were so intense that it shocked him out of his trance. Still, Inner Sasuke knew exactly what this place looked like, and it made him long for Sakura all the more.

It wasn't long before Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata arrived. Immediately, Kakashi went to Sakura's side. Instantly, his eyes went to her legs. It was strange. Faint almost diamond shaped lines had appeared on her legs. That indicated that Sakura didn't have much time let.

"Neji give her to me, and take Sasuke and Naruto with you when you leave." Kakashi said in his most commanding tone. He didn't have time for Neji's temperamental crap. Sure enough, he was going to get some anyways.

"What, no! I'm never leaving her." Another unconscious growl erupted from the Uchiha. Needless to say, Naruto and Hinata were getting freaked out. Whatever was affecting Sakura was having other effects on Sasuke as well. Kakashi remained stern, yet at the same time, there was a poof and Kakashi had reverted back to his naga form.

"Neji, her bottom clothing has to be taken off before I can help her." He explained. Sasuke's growl grew louder and unknown to him, because of his state of emotional upset, inner Sasuke was starting to take over. But because of this, there was a side effect. The fingernails on Sasuke's right hand had lengthened and had turned into razor sharp claws. Sasuke or rather inner Sasuke for the time being was about to protest but Naruto beat him to it.

"Oh heck no you freaking nasty pervert. You're not undressing my Sakura!" he hollered pointing an acusing finger at him. Kakashi looked insulted.

"I never said I was. Hinata is going to undress her." Kakashi answered defensively. The boys still looked hesitant. Reluctantly, Neji handed her over to the naga.

"Don't make me regret this decision," he warned. Kakashi nodded and aited as the boys left. Once alone, Kakashi set her down, and Hinata went to work on her skirt etc. while Kakashi turned away. He was a gentleman after all. Sakura was like a daughter to him or more like a neice. He didn't think he was that old yet. It was weird seeing her legs like how they were now, but it did not deter Hinata from her mission. Once the pink haired princess was stripped Hinata took off her jacket and wrapped it around Sakura's waist for dignity's sake.

"Alright Kakashi, you can look now." She informed softly. At this time, all three boys raced back into the clearing. Apparently, they hadn't ventured out of ear shot. Still, they had the decency to keep their eyes on her face even though her lower half was technically covered. Slowly, Kakashi approached and lifted her into his arms. With the utmost care he slithered down to the water's edge and proceeded down in the water until the water stopped at Sakura's chest which was at Kakashi's chest. The four other teens followed yet stayed at the water's edge curious to see what was going to take place.

Then, it happened. The change was small at first but grew more noticeable as the seconds ticked by. The faint bruises that looked like faint tattoos became more pronounced. What were once milky white legs started to shift in color to a silky sea foam green color almost bordering on white. The three Konoha ninjas stared on in frightened awe. What was happening to Sakura? Whatever it was, seemed to be pointing to something that certainly wasn't human. The next stage of her transformation solidified that theory. The patterns of lines raised and iridescent sea foam green scales replaced flesh in a matter of seconds until both of her legs were completely covered. It was eerie when scales from one leg jumped from one side and latched onto the other leg. This occurred until both of her legs had merged into one limb. From there, her actual feet flattened and elongated until they had transformed into transparent fins. (think little mermaid) After that, the transformation seemed to stop, and then Kakashi fully submerged her in the water, so that her entire body would be replenished.

The transformation was completed. Sakura wasn't human. She was a mermaid. Silence permeated the air and the tension was so thick it was almost literally tangible. Soon, Kakashi raised her upper half out of the water again being careful to keep her tail submerged. Kakashi felt even more relieved when her health condition seemed to rapidly improve. The color had come back to her face and she was no longer deathly pale. Her breathing had evened out, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She would need that rest for when she woke up. Just because the first level of the curse seal had worn off did not mean that she had regained her memory. No, this only meant that she would have to revert to her mermaid form at night so that she could travel as a human in the day like Neji.

Kakashi sighed. The princess was safe. There was no telling how close to death she had just come. He was just glad that there was a lake nearby. In the future he would have to be more careful. Hinata's time of change must surely be coming up soon as well. He would have to take better precautions this time around. Absently, he wondered how she would take the news. There was no telling with Sakura. The only thing that he could surmise now would be that she would be sad because she wasn't human like how her beloved Sasuke was. Her reaction would really depend on how Sasuke reacted. Kakashi cringed. Things did not look good.

Hinata looked down at her best friend with compassion in her eyes. Hinata was a sharp girl. There was really no denying it now. She wasn't human either. To be honest, she didn't think that anyone of them was. It all made perfect sense now. Those dreams were probably actually reality. That meant that she was the princess's attendant. Hinata smiled. She liked that life from what she had seen so far and was not afraid to accept it. Heck, she was with Naruto. Still, Hinata feared for her best friend's reaction. It would be mind blowing to find out that you weren't human when you woke up.

Naruto just looked down in awe. In this form, Sakura looked like some kind of water goddess. Yes, the tail was a little strange at first, but somehow it seemed to suit better than legs. Besides, Sakura was Sakura. She would always be the same on the inside. He would always stay by her side no matter what. Believe it, he was Naruto Uzamaki after all. It was strange; the way he was looking at her now was not how a lover looked at his beloved. It was more like how a brother watches over his sister. Protective and concerned. He knew that the same could not be said about either of his male companions. The way they gazed at her was totally different. Especially Sasuke, Naruto had never seen Sasuke gaze at her openly with such concern and tenderness. Little did he know that the Sasuke that he knew was not in control.

Inner Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. This was the form in which he had fallen in love with. This was the Sakura from his past. This was the girl that he had fallen in love with. She was gorgeous. In her mermaid form, she radiated beauty and natural elegance. This was his mate to be. This was the girl he wanted to make his queen, and spend the rest of his life with. He was so entranced with her that the inner didn't realize that for this moment he was in control and was whole with his rational self. It seemed that rational Sasuke was just as taken with Sakura at the moment as his inner self was. How he wanted to go to her, wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her impossibly close. Unconsciously, he started walking towards the water's edge. He was in a one track minded trance. He needed to be with Sakura. Nothing else seemed to matter. Everyone seemed to watch him as well almost paralyzed to where they stood. Neji saw this and was about to protest when the unexpected happened and he didn't have to.

Still in the trance, Sasuke was about five steps away from her. Surprisingly, at this time Sakura was staring to awaken from her slumber. This excited Sasuke yet his pace slowed. He was directly at the water's edge when he stopped. Nervously, he raised his right hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. Wrong move. When his hand came into view; Sasuke could see the razor sharp claws on each finger. Inner Sasuke was greatly surprised at this sight, and in that slight moment of hesitation, the rational side of Sasuke split fromhis inner half once more. The sight of his claws terrified him. Claws meant that he wasn't human. It was all he could do to not scream out. His whole body shook. He was a monster. He was a…

"Freak," he whispered. When he heard a gasp, Sasuke looked up from his hand to see that Sakura was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Apparently, she hadn't noticed her transformation yet, but still thought that he was talking to her. Speaking of transformation, Sasuke looked one last time at her tail. Sakura wasn't human. What? When did that happen? Any memory he had of the last minute while he was in a trance had just been shattered. Then that meant… that he wasn't… No! It can't be…Still, the claws on his right hand didn't lie. Angrily, he clenched his fist trying to hide them before anyone saw, ignoring the pain as his claws dug into his palms causing them to bleed. Without further thought he dashed away into the woods.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw and heard. Sasuke had just called Sakura a freak. Naruto was ticked off now. How could he? Oh no, Naruto wasn't going to let him get away with that one.

"Sasuke! Sasuke get back here!" Naruto hollered chasing off after him. To make matters worse, it was then that Sakura just happened to look down at where her legs used to be. A deafening scream could be heard though out the entire forest. Violently she thrashed against Kakashi as he attempted to keep her still. Her tail thrashed water everywhere getting Neji had Hinata wet.

"What happened to me! Don't look at me! I'm a monster!" Screams of that nature proceeded on for about an hour. It got to the point that the only reason Sakura calmed down was because she was too tired to fight any more. Eventually, Kakashi was able to let her go and she just sat in the shallows staring blankly at her sea foam tail.

"So, I'm _this_ now" Sakura said in a deadpanned tone. Hinata and Neji were silent leaving Kakashi to answer. He had stayed in his naga form the whole time in hopes to comfort her. He too sat in the warm waters. He sighed. This had turned out a lot worse than he had hoped, but at the same time, admittedly, he knew it was going to happen. Sasuke wasn't a fan of change. Still, that whole incident with Sakura had turned out disastrous. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, you were always a mermaid." Kakashi struggled with his next words. Why did this have to happen? Why did Orochimaru have to ruin everyone's lives? If he hadn't attacked that night, then they would have never had to come to the human world. There would be no curse seals, and Sakura would not be sitting here heartbroken because the love of her life had just rejected her. If there was no Orochimaru, then Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata would still be in love. If Orochimaru didn't exist, then he could have been at home with Anko and finally starting a family with her. Still, Orochimaru did exist and they would have to deal with the present. That meant that he couldn't fully tell them the truth yet, for fear of them regaining their memories too fast.

Kakashi stared blankly at the setting sun.

"There were just…circumstances…that altered that for a bit." Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Circumstances? What do you mean circumstances?" she questioned. Hinata looked eager to hear this information as well. For a moment everything was silent. Kakashi looked down avoiding their gazes.

"I can't tell you that." Sakura's temper flared.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?! First, we find out that you're not human, and then I…I wake up like…like this, so I think I deserve to know what's going on here!"

Kakashi was about to answer, but Neji beat him to it.

"Yes, you deserve to know, but please, trust him when he says it is for your own safety." His voice rang out soothingly. Kakashi was dumbstruck, although he would never show it. He was an ex anbu after all. At the sound of Neji's voice Sakura seemed calm. Whether that was a good thing or not, Kakashi couldn't decide. Suddenly, a crash was heard a ways off. With their heightened senses, Kakashi, Neji, and now Sakura, could here the distant yell of Naruto screaming insults. That only meant one thing. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. Kakashi and Neji scowled.

"Are those two trying to get us all killed," Kakashi muttered angriliy. Those two were seriously going to be punished this time. He had had enough of their crap. He didn't care if Sasuke was the prince or not, he was going to learn a few lessons.

"Hinata, you're coming with me. Neji you stay with Sakura," Kakashi ordered. Both pale eyed teens nodded while Kakashi slithered out of the water and reverted back to his humanoid self. In a few seconds the two were gone leaving Neji and Sakura alone.

Previously, Sasuke sat panting at the base of a large tree clutching his right had like it was a lifeline. There was no mistaking it now. His worst fears had been confirmed. He was one of those…_things. He was one of those…snakes. _Those dreams, were they really true? How long would it be before it was his turn to turn into some kind of monster? Unconsciously, he unclenched his bloody right fist preparing to see the blatant sign of his lack of humanity. However, it was not to be. When he looked at his fingers, they had somehow miraculously reverted back to their human form. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, and leaned more heavily against the tree. He knew his time was coming, but at least it wasn't right now. He could only imagine the terror Sakura was going through right now. _Sakura…_The way she had looked at him in fear when he said the word "freak," it was heartbreaking. She didn't know that he was only calling himself a freak and not her. Man, he felt like crap. Somehow, he always managed to screw up everything.

Sasuke couldn't think anymore because Naruto had just landed in front of him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the blonde was way beyond ticked off. He had a right to be. His best friend was just insulted for something she couldn't help. Still, Sasuke didn't want to deal with Naruto right now. He had his own problems to deal with.

"Go away Naruto," Sasuke said patiently. A strange thing happened. Instead of blowing up like he usually did, Naruto remained quiet, his fist clenching so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"No," he growled out behind clenched teeth. Sasuke glared back at his best friend. As the wind blew, an eerie silence permeated the forest, the silence that promised a brawl.

"Why, why did you call her that," Naruto accused in a low demanding tone as he advanced on the Uchiha. Said ninja rose to meet the unspoken challenge. Sasuke's temper flared. Suddenly the roles reversed and Naruto was the calm brooding one and Sasuke was the angry loudmouth.

"Shut up, Naruto. What would you know about anything?" Sasuke yelled defensively. Naruto's scowl grew.

"I know that you're a cold hearted jerk that couldn't give a crap if he just hurt the person that loves him the most," Naruto spat his tone icy with restrained rage.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed louder backing away from him. He didn't want to hear how he had hurt Sakura. Naruto didn't understand. He didn't know what it was like to be turning into a monster. Besides, he didn't say that to Sakura.

Naruto didn't care. Sasuke needed to hear the truth, no matter how painful it was for him. He couldn't just treat Sakura like that. Didn't he know what a prize he had just to have Sakura's affections? He didn't know what he had. Naruto did. He had pined for Sakura for so long. He had wanted her attentions, the special treatment that she reserved only for Sasuke. Over time, secretly, he had come to face the fact that she would only see him as a brother. And as a brother, he only wanted what was best for her, and Sasuke was just not cutting it. She deserved someone who loved her like he did. Naruto smirked, still advancing.

"But you know, I do know something else. I see the way that Neji and Sakura look at each other. She's starting to look at him the same way she looked at you. And you know what else," Naruto's cutting voice lowered to that of a whisper. "I hope you lose her to him, so that you'll finally know what you lost."

That was it. Sasuke stopped, his eyes filling with rage, and he charged at Naruto with all he had. How dare he say that! Why was he betraying him like that! All of the pain and anger he felt about himself, and the confusion with Sakura all built up until he couldn't take it anymore. The comment about Sakura and Neji was the catalyst that pushed him over the edge.

Sasuke charged Naruto, throwing a punch. Naruto quickly dodged it. Yeah, they were going to have it out. This was their way of arguing. This was Naruto's way of showing his friend how wrong he had been. Naruto countered and threw his own which Sasuke blocked. This was the pattern, throwing kicks punches and low level jutsus, whatever it took to get in a hit.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto shouted and about thirty clones appeared all charging the Uchiha. When they all got close enough, one fire dragon jutsu destroyed them all. Both boys were panting now, yet unwilling to back down.

"You don't deserve her!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed in between pants. In a second both were charging at each other again with renewed strength. But before either one could land a punch both found themselves suspended in the air a clawed hand tightly clasped around each of their throats. Both boys were shocked to see Kaskahi in his naga form, growling, while hold each of them like they were weightless.

"You both will stop…_now._" That was the last thing both of them heard before Kakashi threw them both in different directions with such an intense force that when they crashed into the trees that left huge dents while instantly knocking them out cold. He was sick of this crap. He was not going to let their stupidity kill them all. Slowly, he went to each unconscious boy and then picked them up. Hinata just stood back in scared shock. She had never seen Kakashi like that before. So when he glanced over at her she involuntarily shivered.

"Hinata, I need you to help me go set up camp and help tend to these two, can you do that for me?" Shakily, she nodded her head. She felt bad for Naruto, he had only meant to help. But she could see how they were supposed to try to be inconspicuous. She sighed. This was one stressful journey and they had had only one enemy so far.

(Again, I apologize, but here it goes… By the way, parts of this conversation will be taken from the song, "If I was the one")

Meanwhile, Sakura still sat in the exact spot that she had been sitting in for the past two hours. At this point in time, she was trying to hold back tears for the tenth time. She just couldn't help it. Her mind kept rewinding back to the moment she had woken up. She knew she felt strange. Her legs felt like they were stuck together. She also felt better than she had in a long time. However, she dismissed the thoughts when she caught sight of Sasuke beside. She would never forget that face for the rest of her life. It was full of disgust and fear. She had not seen his hand. She only saw his eyes, and the repulsion that was so evident there. His sole word tore her heart apart.

"_Freak."_ She remembered it vividly that it was then they she caught sight of her legs or what used to be her legs. There in place of her legs, was a long sea foam green fish's tail. It was frightening to think that she could even feel the tips of her fins or the way the water would run along each one of her scales. No one wonder he was disgusted. She was a monster. He would never love her now. Her heart broke. Who could ever love some kind of beast like her?

"I am a freak," she whispered dejectedly as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No…you're not," Neji's strong firm voice sounded beside her. That's right; he had stayed with her this whole time. He was still standing on the bank a scowl marring his perfect features. Sakura looked away.

"But he said…" Sakura started before Neji roughly cut her off.

"Is he all you can think of?" Sakura was flabbergasted. No one had ever spoken to her like this before.

"What?" she asked ignorantly. Neji snorted and then locked eyes with her.

"I'm not blind, Sakura. I see the way he treats you. I can see the tears that he's causing you. And you know what, it makes me mad. He doesn't deserve _you._ Can't you see that?" Neji said trying to convey his frustration to her. Sakura gazed up at him with eyes full of sadness.

"But look at me, I'm not normal anymore." Neji smirked and shook his head.

"Yes, you are normal, and besides, what's so great about normal? And for the record, I'm not exactly normal either." Sakura's eyes widened. What was he talking about? But that thought flew right out the window, when she saw him remove his shirt. Sakura blushed bright red, though her eyes couldn't help but be glued to his lean muscled perfection. Her eyes roved slowly across his firm chest and down to his abs. When she realized where her eyes were at she looked away quickly. She could hear Neji chuckle from behind her.

"N…N…Neji, what are you doing?" she asked trying to get a hold of her voice. His tone was obviously playful. He had caught Sakura staring at him and it pleased him to know that she like his body because the fact of the matter was that he liked hers _a lot._

"Do you mind if I take a swim?" he asked the amusement evident in his voice. Unable to speak, she merely nodded. A few minutes later she heard him and felt the vibrations as he stepped into the water and then diving in. A few seconds later she heard him surface.

"Sakura, you should come and swim with me, the water's great," Neji called. Sakura looked down ashamed.

"Wouldn't you rather not? I mean look at me, and besides, I don't really know how to swim like this." Another chuckle was heard.

"It's all right, I'll teach you." Sakura's eyes widened. Sure enough, she found him swimming out in the deeper part of the pool. In the clear water, she could see his long turquoise tail trailing behind him. Sakura was speechless. Partly because she had just found out that he was a merman, and the other was because he looked simply breathtaking in the moonlight. The moon's rays almost made his pale skin glow, and his hair shone with the tiny droplets of water that dripped from his bangs. Slowly, he swam over to her until he was sitting right next to her. He held her gaze with such intensity.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't normal, but then again this is normal for us." His smile was contagious and so Sakura found herself smiling form his kindness.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" she asked innocently as she found the scales on his tail suddenly very interesting. But his fingers gently lifted her chin so that he locked eyes with her.

"Never" he whispered so tenderly that she believed it with all of her heart. A pink blush stained her cheeks.

"Why are you so good to me?" she whispered. Neji smiled, his hand leaving her chin and gently stroking her cheek. Sakura unconsciously leaned towards it reveling in his attentions. For now, Sasuke was the farthest thing from her mind.

"That's easy. It's simply because I love you." There he had said it. Years of pent emotions had finally been released. He had finally told her. Sakura's eyes jerked open.

"What? But how can you? I mean, we've only just met," Sakura whispered. Neji shook his head.

"No, we've known each other for a long time. You just don't remember, and for right now you can't remember or you won't be able to make it home. Believe me, I want to tell you everything, but I can't. If you regain your memories to fast then you won't be able to use your human form anymore, and you'll be in danger," he ended softly. Sakura nodded that made sense. That was what Kakashi had been referring to before.

"So you love me?" Sakura asked timidly. She didn't know what to make of this. Neji nodded.

"Yes, your love is the only thing that I've ever wanted. Sakura, I wish you could know how much. Listen, if I was the one that loved you, the only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy. And if I was the one that was by your side, then you'd never know one lonely night. And if it was my arms that you were running to, I'd give you love in these arms of mine. If I was the one in your life. Can't you see that all I want to do right now is to kiss away your tears and hold you?" All the while he was saying this he was coming closer and closer to her leaning down so that he could capture her lips.

In that last second, her inner self screamed that this was not Sasuke, and that she loved him so she couldn't do this anymore. Mentally, Sakura shook her head. _Sasuke doesn't love me and you know what, maybe my prince charming is right here…I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't wait for you anymore. _With that last thought, she lifted her head so that she soft hesitancy of his lips. Shyly, he pressed his lips to hers careful to be gentle with her. Shyly, she returned his kiss leaning into him and massaging his lips slowly with hers. She could feel him gasp against her, and she smiled as he gained more confidence. This was new territory for both of them, and the excitement of this new feeling was overwhelming.

Neji's heart soared. Sakura was kissing him. Not Sasuke! Him! All of those years of loneliness had finally come to a close. In the kiss he gently sucked her lower lip and tried to convey her softly how happy he was at the moment. After another moment, the two broke away for air. Neji rested his forehead against hers taking pleasure in the satiated look in her eyes. He had pleased her. The thought alone was intoxicating. In moment of joy he lifted her in his arms and twirled around smiling brightly. Sakura giggled.

"Neji!" she exclaimed like a giddy school girl clutching on to him like a lifeline. Slowly, he lowered her back down in the water, and he playfully gave her a peck on the lips. Sakura blushed bright red.

"Come on, I think it's time I taught you how to swim," he chuckled holding her close. ( I know Neji is ooc but hey, you do crazy things when you're in love)

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Sasuke woke up with a splitting headache. It felt like someone had hit him with a brick.

"Ugh…" he groaned sitting up. He found himself laying against a log. He looked around. It was night time, and he was at their temporary camp for the night. Hinata was holding Naruto's head in her lap, his body still unconscious. Across the campfire, Kakashi sat in his humanoid form reading Make out paradise. _Stupid pervert._ Kakashi didn't even look up form his book.

"You're finally up," he staed in his usual lazy tone. Then the days' events came back to him. His hand, Sakura, the fight with Naruto, the ticked off look on his sensei's face. _Sakura!_ He had to find her and apologize.

"Sakura, where is she?" Sasuke asked not caring when Kakashi's eye narrowed. When the silver haired ninja saw that his student was not going to give up, he sighed and consented.

"About a minute that way, she's still a mermaid; she has to stay that way for the night, before she can revert back in the morning. However, I don't think you should go." Kakashi's words fell on deaf ears as Sasuke sprinted off in said direction. Kakashi sighed shaking his head. _I'm sorry Sasuke, but you waited too long…_

Meanwhile, Sasuke ran with all of the speed he had. He was going to apologize to Sakura, and then everything could pretty much go back to the way it was supposed to be. However, when he reached the lake, his blood ran cold. There in the shallows, Neji sat with Sakura curled up next to him in what was obviously some kind of lover's embrace. Their entwined fingers and the contented look on Sakura's face did not lie. He wasn't shocked when he saw that Neji was a merman or the fact that Sakura tail was resting slightly over his. The only thing that his mind could process was :_I've lost her…_

**MAN, SASUKE TOOK SOME REAL HEAT IN THIS CHAPTER! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IT HAS TO GET WORSE, AND NOW THAT IT HAS IT CAN GET BETTER! AN UCHIHA DOESN'T GIVE UP THAT EASILY. REMEMBER TO REVIEW ON WHO SHOULD REVEAL A LOT OF ASPECTS TO THEIR TRUE FORM IN THE BATTLE AGAINST HAKU.**

**SASUKE**

**NARUTO**

**HINATA**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! You all rock! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT IS BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON A CHRISTMAS FIC CALLED _A LITTLE CHRISTMAS MAGIC._ IT'S LIKE A REMIX OF THE NUTCRACKER. IT'S SASUSAKU SO CHECK IT OUT! It's only going to be six chapters long so don't worry I haven't given up on this fic at all. I'm on four and five right now so it should be over soon so I can get back to this story asap!**

**Who should Kakashi and neji fight in the upcoming fight? Review and tell me!**

_The Plan_

Have you ever been struck in the chest or abdomen so hard that your breath is knocked right out of your lungs? Well, that's exactly what Sasuke felt at the very moment he saw Sakura and Neji together. He felt nauseous and wanted to vomit but found he couldn't. _He was too late…_The words seemed to ring echoing in the minds of both the rational and inner Sasuke. Sasuke had never felt so much pain in his entire life before. Not even the supposed massacre of his clan seemed to match the agony in which he was now. He had lost her. He had lost the only girl who had really cared about him. Upon seeing the two merpeople together, his inner retreated into the recesses of Sasuke's mind. The only thing that the inner could think about was the horrible fact that he had just lost the love of his life. Nothing else mattered now. The rational part of sasuke was actually worried about this new development. However, he didn't give it much thought as the pain of reality struck at him again.

Slowly, Sasuke backed away almost as if he had just witnessed a murder. The pace at which he backed away was slow at first, almost hesitant. But the farther he got away, the faster his strides became until he burst out into a full on sprint. Sasuke ran and ran and ran, focusing only on continuing forward, so that he could feel numb to the other more painful feelings. He didn't want to think right now. He wanted to forget and feel absolutely nothing. That was how he operated, right? He was a ninja after all. He didn't have emotions. He was cold and indifferent. That's who he was, right? He didn't care. It would figure that Sakura and Neji would eventually get together. They were the same species after all. Who was he to come between them? It wasn't like he cared what Sakura did.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Then why did it feel as if a part of his heart had just died at that very moment. He had lost her. That was all there was to it. He had been selfish and now it was too late. Now all he had left was the burden of having to see them together now. Sasuke's heart clenched. He'd give anything to change the circumstances in which he was now. But no, that was not the way of the ninja. A ninja dealt with the consequences of his actions and did not complain if they were painful in any way shape or manner. So without another thought, he made his way back to camp.

Kakashi felt his heart sink when he saw the poorly masked hurt on his student's face when he returned that night. No doubt he was in a lot of pain at the moment, so it was probably best if he didn't have to be hassled with pestering questions.

"Hey, Sasuke where the heck have you been? Hey, dude what's up with you, you look like you just ate some bad ramen," Naruto inquired effectively nullifying the silent plea that their sensei had wished for. Kakashi promptly slapped his forehead. Leave it to Naruto to completely make a situation worse. He briefly wondered if theses boys had learned any social skills at all. Did their parents teach them nothing? No, that wasn't the case. Those two were just so incredibly bull headed and stubborn that they probably just ignored all of those lessons.

Meanwhile, Sasuke pinned Naruto with his infamous icy death glare. That traitor. He probably knew that they were already together. All Sasuke wanted to do at that moment was make that stupid blonde feel maybe a tenth of the hurt that he was feeling at this present moment.

"You should be happy loser. You were actually right for once. I lost her. She loves Neji now." His biting tone pierced Naruto to the bone as an obvious expression of confusion and shock marred his features. It actually took a few moments for the content of the words that Sasuke had spoken to actually sink into Naruto's brain. He simply couln't grasp the concept that Sakura had actually moved on to someone other than Sasuke.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me that actually happened! Everyone other than Naruto promptly sweatdropped.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey! Thank you for all of your reviews! I am so glad to be back to this story! I really missed it! I read your reviews and I really liked the input you gave me so I will be using it! Now, I think it's time for a little getbackers Sasuke style! Enjoy and please review I like getting inspiration from my readers! **

_Getting Answers_

"_What?"_ At that moment in time, only a thin strand of strained patience was holding Sasuke back from totally annihilating the dumb excuse for a blonde. The aura of promised death was so intense around Sasuke that it was almost visible. Hinata and Kakashi backed away slowly not wanting any part of the inferno that was going to bestowed upon Naruto.

Sasuke was fuming. What in the freaking **heck! **Not even an hour ago, Naruto was so vehemently for him to lose Sakura to that white eyed freak, and now he had the nerve to actually act like he was surprised. _Heck no!_ An explanation would be given in the next thirty seconds or Naruto was going to end up as a pile of singed ash.

Naruto actually looked sheepish before the furious teenager. A nervous chuckle and the scratch of the head signaled that Naruto was ready to share his reasoning.

"Um, well you see I never really thought that you would actually lose Sakura to Neji…"

"_Naruto…" _The low growl was a distinct warning for Naruto to watch what he said because at this point actions would not be held responsible. Naruto gulped at the advancing male. He was in it deep this time.

Gulp "Well like I was saying I never thought that uh _this_ would happen. I only said those things before so that you would hurry up and realize that you actually like Sakura." A long glare was emitted before Sasuke seemed to let Naruto off the hook.

"Hn." It was neither a rebuke nor welcoming word and the bystanders were left in their pensive state as Sasuke began to walk away.

When he thought he was safe from the near death wrath, Naruto exhaled a large breath of relief. Sasuke was a really scary person to encounter when he was angered. Darn, how did he manage to get himself into these situations? He seemed to have a knack for fraying the Uchiha's nerves in record time. One of these days, it was going to be the end of him. _Naw…_ Naruto thought in competitive glee before he noticed that his best friend had suddenly halted at the edge of the clearing.

"I need a word with you Kakashi," Sasuke's solemn voice rang out in a soft request. Slowly, the silver haired naga met the gaze of his troubled student. A message was passed between their eyes in silent communication, and Kakashi nodded without a word before walking to meet up with the raven eyed ninja. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What were they going to talk about? However a hand and a gentle shake of the head from a certain white eyed kunoichi ceased all thoughts of him pursuing in order to find out the content of this upcoming conversation.

Still, it was hard for Naruto to watch his best friend to walk off into the woods with their sensei. They were obviously going to discuss something that was personal to Sasuke and he felt a hurt that one gets when one if left out of an activity. He wished Sasuke or _anyone_ would confide in him. Maybe if he hadn't said what he had then the introverted teenager would come to him for advice. Instantly, Naruto felt bad. So, Sasuke did like Sakura after all. Now he had lost her. Sasuke had lost so much already and his cutting words had only worsened the situation. Well no more. From here on out he would have Sasuke's back no matter what. Yeah, sure they were going to fight…a lot. But hey, Sasuke was like a brother to him and he really wouldn't have it any other way. So, that meant that he would do whatever he could to help Sasuke get Sakura back. He would do this despite the small ache he felt with trying to let her go himself. But Sasuke needed Sakura. She was his light. Besides, he found that he rather enjoyed standing there in the clearing alone with Hinata…

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kakashi stood silent in a particularly heavily wooded area. Neither had spoken for two minutes and the jounin wondered if his pupil was ever going to speak. But he was patient, as was his way. The teenager reminded him immensely of himself, so he knew that this must be hard for him right now. The boy had just come to terms that he had just lost someone that he valued as precious. How could it not be difficult? So it was a little surprising when the silence was abruptly broken.

"Sakura…she's a mermaid." The statement was blunt and quick. However, Kakashi caught the bitterness that was almost perfectly masked. Kakashi sighed and stared at the back of the boy before him.

"Yes…she is." He watched as the seventeen year old's shoulders rose and fell.

"So…she's not human." Sasuke's quiet voice whispered almost like a question being caught on the wind. Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. This was Sasuke's way of dealing with change.

"No…no, she's not." At this point both knew that each other knew what Sasuke had witnessed when he had returned back to the lagoon. No words were needed or were going to be voiced on that subject.

"And I'm not either." Sasuke's sudden admission actually surprised his normally calm teacher. Sasuke turned to lock gazes with Kakashi. Kakashi didn't utter a sound neither giving a positive nor a negative response. However, Kakashi knew by the steady gaze that Sasuke had figured out the truth. Whether or not he accepted his destiny was still to be decided.

"Let me see your hand." It was a request and a command all in one. Slowly, the older ninja held out his gloved hand and the younger shook his head.

"No, in your true form." A long pause reigned and the wind blew through the trees rustled through the leaves. Kakashi searched the onyx orbs as if looking for an answer to a question for a long while. Sasuke endured the investigation refusing to back down and Kakashi conceded nodding his head in approval. Without a word, Kakashi stepped back so that he was a few feet away before a white light encased his body. A bright flash flared and when the other worldly light dimmed, Sasuke was once again in the presence of a creature of legend.

With his eyes, Sasuke carefully studied the feature of his would be form. Silver scales covered the coiled serpentine tail and small black barbs ran spaced out along from the tip to "mid-thigh." Iridescent white scales decorated the soft flesh of the underbelly from the tip likewise until it melded into human skin. It was fascinating how the scales melded into flesh at the hips. Bare human skin revealed muscles earned from the rigorous life as a ninja. Sasuke's eyes instantly shot to kakashi's hand. Although it was partially gloved, he could distinctly see the razor sharp claws that adorned each finger.

So it really was true. He really was one of those things. There was no use in denying it now.

"How long?" The almost inaudible question was firm with resolution. Kakashi eyed his student before gazing off into the trees. The silence was thick and tense, but there was no point in trying to avoid the subject that would inevitably come to pass.

"I don't know. Sometime after the girls I suppose. Although, after today, I predict that it will be a gradually slower process." Sasuke's eyes widened at the sage like foretelling of his sensei. A second passed before his raven eyes narrowed in controlled anger.

"You knew didn't you?" The accusation was icy in its fierceness.

"You knew that I hadn't said _that_ about _her._" Sasuke's fists clenched in barely restrained rage. How could he let that happen? Why did he let him endure that all alone? Why?

"Yes." The brief gruff answer only fueled his righteous anger. The teen lowered his head so that his eyes were no longer visible.

"Why…why did you let everyone believe that I said that about _her._ Why didn't you tell _her_ the truth? If you had then…" Sasuke's voice trailed off in bitter regret. The naga remained quiet though the gleam in his visible eye was clearly apologetic.

"I couldn't. I wish I could have but I have to let the others find out what you have on your own. The results could be disastrous if I revealed that information." Sasuke didn't utter a single word and after another pregnant silence Sasuke began to walk back toward the camp.

"I'm sorry." The apology was brief but was unconsciously accepted. It was an apology for countless things. It was for failing him that night, for creating such terrible false memories in order to make him stronger, for keeping the truth from him, and more importantly for what he had just lost.

Sasuke simply halted and Kakashi barely noticed the slight nodding of the boy's head.

Meanwhile in the deep innards of the lair the vile villain lounged lazily on his stone throne, his tail curling and unwinding in a rhythmic movement. Claws were inspected for any specks of dirt or any other nonexistent imperfections. The king of traitorous snakes looked up form his activity to stare out into the shadows of the poorly lit room.

"Kabuto, it's not polite to lurk in shadows, especially when you have news to tell me," Orochimaru's smooth voice echoed against the walls. A twisted grin played across his features as the grey haired naga emerged watching him carefully.

"So how does our endeavor with Sasuke go?" He asked playfully. Kabuto couldn't help the involuntary shiver. Sometimes his master was outright creepy. It was one of those instances when he questioned his loyalty to the snake traitor but didn't dare challenge him for fear of losing his life directly on the spot. Kabuto shifted a bit mentally preparing himself for the report he was about to give. A sly grin splayed on his lips deceptively masking his anxiety with false confidence.

"As you predicted my lord, Zabuza was no match for Kakashi. However, it was noted that Sasuke proved to be quite protective of the princess. The sharingan was even revealed for a few moments. Oh, and her little bodyguard has also joined their group. With the extermination of the others, your harvest will be quite fruitful lord Orochimaru."

The repulsing salivating tongue swept out from between the two lips in his pleasured moment. (not like that you perverts!) Orochimaru was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, you are perceptive as always Kabuto. Those "friends" of Sasuke's will have to be out of the picture before I can make him mine. Especially, that girl and the blonde. With them out of the way, there will be nothing stopping me from possessing what I desire." "Oochimaru hissed. Yellow eyes peered out into the darkness and then motioned from the shadows for something or someone to come forward. A cloaked figure stepped forward. This was one of the few humans that Orochimaru had allowed into his sinister cult. Kabuto eyed him wearily. Not much information was known about this assassin except for the fact that they had taken a strange liking or friendship to Zabuza while he was still alive. When news of his death had returned to the fortress, minions had died at the quiet rage of the small hooded person. It was interesting to Orochimaru to say the least.

"That is why I want you to do exactly that. Kill everyone but Sasuke. He is to stay alive." After the given order, the figure bowed in respect and comprehension and sank back into the shadows. When he was sure they were alone once more Kabuto looked back to his master in a questioning gaze. Orochimaru smirked already knowing what was on his mind.

"Don't worry Kabuto, this time you and I will be going along as well. I intend to see how much progress my Sasuke has made…"

Back at the camp….

Sasuke walked back into the camp with a new resolution. The weight of his questions had been lifted despite the fact that he refused to come to accept his fate. In his mind, nothing was final until it was undeniably certain. What was undeniably certain was that he needed to get Sakura back. The only problem was, he didn't have any idea how. And it wasn't like he could ask anyone for advice here either, he could take his pick from an absolute dunce of a blonde, a painfully introverted girl who did nothing to capture her own crush on said blonde, and last a blatantly perverted teacher. Gee, was the whole world against him. He was almost tempted to go to Neji himself and ask what he did. A low growl began in the corners of his mind.

That presence…Sasuke was sure it had completely disappeared the instant he had seen Sakura and Neji together. But oddly enough, he was kind of glad that the presence had not forsaken him. Now it seemed like _he_ was back with a vengeance.

_Heck no, we will get her back, and we will drive that arrogant fish to his knees for ever trying to take her away from us. _ The voice was a strange comfort. _He _had every confidence to bring her back. Ok, so apart from the fact that it probably wasn't mentally healthy to listen to any kind of voices for romantic advice, Sasuke figured that _he_ was his best bet. Sasuke still had no clue that the voice was actually him, and that there was no reason to fear it.

However, no one else was alerted to the Uchiha's mental plan so when he was abruptly tackled to the ground was he couldn't help but be a little more than irritated.

"Dobe, you better have a pretty good excuse or…"

"So whatcha gonna do?" Naruto's hyper energized voice was confusing and yet not at all surprised.

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?" Sasuke grunted as he roughly pushed the blonde off of his person while wiping the dirt off of his clothes. Naruto's foxy mischievous grin sent warning bells off in Sasuke's mind.

"Duh., how you're going to get Sakura back." He said swinging his arms around in a hyperactive frenzy. Sasuke glared and was about to utter a "get lost loser," when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Said boy looked up to see Kakaashi, once again in human form lazily reading his favorite smut book right beside him.

"If you want, I could lend you this. I'm sure it could give a few "creative" pointers." Sasuke blushed hotly and scowled. He was about to storm off when he felt his breath hitch and his body go immobile. There, walking out of the trees, hand in hand, was Sakura and Neji.

Sasuke felt his heart clench painfully at the sight of the happy couple. That should be _him. _ That should be him cradling her hand in his with the utmost care. That should be him gazing at her lovingly unapologetically. She should be with _him. He belonged with her. _Instead, he was reduced to watching as her affections were spent on another. It was painful to see her gaze at Neji with those trusting kind eyes. He wanted that. He wanted her. Now he couldn't say a word, because in the end he only wanted her to be happy. But inner Sasuke refused to lose this battle. _We will get her back…_His words were strong and sasuke couldn't help but believe them.

Everyone stared at Sakura as she now had legs. Naruto gave his best friend a at on the back before placing a cheery smile on and exclaiming "Sakura!" Hinata was already at her side asking her how this was possible and such. Kakashi didn't look up from his book and instead went to sit down to read. Sasuke was left to stare from where he was standing across the clearing at Sakura who now seemed and eternity away. It was like he was being kept in a glass case and she was on the outside.

Suddenly, his vision of her was obscured and a low feral growl started to rumble deep within Sasuke's chest. He was now locking gazes with Neji who had caught his rival's glances and decided to step protectively in front of his line of vision to protect his love. It was obvious that Neji didn't even want Sasuke looking at Sakura. Sasuke's icy glare was beyond frigid and the barely audible growl warned the pale eyed genius to back away from what was his. Neji glared back defiantly. Sasuke stepped forward and thought_; now… it's on… _

Little did anyone of the real danger that was steadily approaching them…

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm back and for real this time! I finished my oneshot Bathed in Moonlight (sasusaku) and I'm going to finish my nutcracker story after I finish with this one so there will be no more distractions! I'm glad to be back! So read and enjoy! Please review!**

_Ambushed_

Cool morning air chilled Sakura's porcelain skin as their little troop of travelers leapt stealthily from the cover of one tree to the next. Occasionally, the patter of small drops of dew collided with her body due to the intensity with which their bodies shook the branches as they jumped. You'd think that the kunoichi's mind was filled with thoughts of the precarious mission that she was currently on, or the fact that she had just received knowledge that she wasn't even part of the human race, important taxing things that gave one a heavy mind. But no, all she could feel right now was a giddy yet warm bliss. Last night had been one of the best nights of her entire life. And it was all because of Neji…

Flashback:

_"Come on, I think it's time I taught you how to swim," he chuckled holding her close. _

_A light pink blush colored Sakura's cheeks as she held onto her new found lover. Trust shone in her eyes and she was completely pliant as he swam with her out into the middle of the lagoon. All the while she gazed downward at his muscular tail and how he barely stroked it in order to move forward. He was so graceful in the water, like he was merely drifting through the air. Surely, she could not possess the same elegance when it would become time to swim on her own. _

_An intentional clearing of her white eyed beau's throat alerted her that although he was extremely amused and quite pleased with the fact that she found pleasure in gazing at his tail, it was time for her lesson. _

"_Oh! Heh heh, sorry," Sakura muttered as her embarrassment enveloped her. Neji smiled. _

"_Sakura, you should never be sorry for anything," he whispered as he lifted her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Sakura blushed. She was not used to his thoughtful affection. She prayed that she never would. Tonight, Neji was making her feel like she was a princess, a person who was to be cherished and cared for. He really was Prince Charming. _

_Slowly, he released his arm from around her waist while holding on to the hand that he had kissed. At first, the lack of support caused the pink haired mermaid to panic. Frantically, she pumped her tail back and forth as she began to sink, forgetful of the fact that mermaids naturally lived underwater. The only consequence of this action was that she surged forward and Neji was caught of guard when he caught her in his arms. However, his surprise shifted in his countenance to that of a sexy grin. He leaned down and Sakura shivered involuntarily when she felt his hot breath on her delicately pointed ear. _

"_It seems you can't stay out of my arms…" Sakura's cheeks flamed, but she managed the courage to keep his gaze when their eyes met. Before she knew it, she was caught up in another mind-blowing kiss. Her senses became so hazy due to his touch that she didn't realize that they were sinking slowly until they were completely submerged underneath the cool waters. _

_When Sakura pulled away for air she inhaled without thinking or opening her eyes. So when she finally did lift the lids, she was startled. _

"_Whoa! It's ok Sakura, it's ok. Remember Sakura, you're a mermaid, you can breathe underwater. For a moment, she didn't seem to believe him, but when she saw that he was speaking to her without any problems she relaxed and started to realize all of the new possibilities that this form held for her. Her face lit with excitement. _

"_You're right! I can!" A small contented smile placed itself on Neji's lips. How easily amused she was! _

"_Yes, we can, and if you'd let me, I'd love to show you this world," he replied and once again moving away from her only this time keeping both of her hands. He was attempting to teach her how to swim once again. _

"_Ok, this time, just move your tail softly," he instructed gently. Neji found Sakura to be extremely cute as she bit her lip tying to concentrate on the task at hand. Uncertainly, she did as she was told and found to her delight that she gracefully glided right back into his strong arms. _

"_I did it!" she exclaimed in excited wonder. Maybe Neji's grace in the water wasn't so unattainable after all. _

"_So you did," Neji chuckled placing a playful kiss on her nose to which Sakura blushed. After another five minutes, Sakura could swim almost perfectly on her own. This led to the enjoyable exploration of the lagoon and the marine life that it possessed. Hours of fun and play exhausted the couple and soon Neji led her back up to the surface to rest. Kakashi would not be pleased if the two of them were not where he had left them. That didn't mean that Neji wasn't tempted to simply stay with his love on the lagoon floor. _

_He simply loved being with Sakura. It was almost like she was her old self. Except now, they were together. With the exception of being home, everything was alright in his world. As long as he had Sakura, he was content. He was content just being in her presence and basked in the feeling of showing his affection for her and knowing that she would reciprocate those feelings. _

_Still, he swam with her to the shallows of the lagoon where she had first discovered her true form. Finally, he found a large smooth rock upon which he could lean against. As soon as he seated himself, Sakura swam right up and curled up against his side. Neji chuckled and wrapped his arms protectively around her. How long did he wish for this to happen? Then something happened which shocked him. Shyly, she had rested her fins on top of his. Neji tensed. She didn't know this, but the touching of tails was extremely affectionate and if proved, could lead on to more intimate of activities. But when Neji saw that the young princess was already fast asleep, he knew that sort of thing was not her intention. Smiling he rested his head upon hers, and let the peace filled wonders of sleep overtake him unaware of the onyx eyes that were about to behold them._

_The next morning, Neji woke to the warm sunlight gently prodding him away from the land of dreams. Feeling something shift against him, he looked down to see Sakura snuggled up comfortably against his side wrapped possessively in his arms. A small smile escaped. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he had very good reason to. Sakura was in love with him and not that frigid emotionally challenged snake Sasuke. Life was good. She was in his arms and that was all that mattered. He wished that time would just freeze on this moment so that she would be in his arms forever. _

_However, it was not to be because the bright morning rays were having the same effect on his beloved cherry blossom. Slowly, she shifted and stirred in his arms trying to hang on desperately to her dream land. Eventually, she surrendered when her eyes sleepily opened greeting the new day. _

"_Good morning," Neji whispered in her ear. It pleased him to watch as she shivered before gazing up at him. A tired crooked smile graced her features before she reached up, pecked him on the cheek and whispered her morning welcome as well. _

_Neji could really have stayed with Sakura in that lagoon for so much longer, but they needed to rejoin the others and continue with their journey back to the ocean. The longer they stayed on land, the more danger they brought to themselves. _

"_But how do I change back?" Sakura had asked when posed with the information that it was time for them to leave. Neji looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. _

"_Just picture yourself as a human. Picture your legs and feet and how it felt like when you had them. Sakura nodded. She could do that. It was only since last night that she hadn't had all of those things. However, this thought as well as all others flew out the window when she noticed that Neji had begun the process himself. Hurriedly, she looked away and focused on the scales of her tail. Apparently, he was not familiar with the human anatomy and that certain parts of that anatomy should be covered when in the presence of a female. But she couldn't blame him, as a merman, he wore no clothes. She would have to inform him of these rules later on, when she wasn't blushing furiously. _

"_Um, could you um, make sure you're turned around?" Sakura felt like an idea for asking this, but despite what her true form was, he had no business seeing her human one partially nude. With a cute exasperated sigh, Neji turned his back to her and crossed hi arms waiting patiently for her to shift and get dressed. Sakura waited for a moment, and when she was sure that the merman wasn't going to peek, she began to concentrate on her human form. In her mind's eye, she saw her legs and feet, and remembered how shoes on her feet felt, or the sensation of her bare feet on the ground. Then, all of a sudden, something stirred from within her, and she could feel the tingling feeling of her legs separating and taking shape into what they once were. When she could feel the shifting cease, Sakura squinted an eye open cautiously, and to her delight, she found that she was back to her old self. Not wasting any time, Sakura put her underwear and skort back on, along with her boots. Looking herself over, it was like last night had never happened. But when she gazed at Neji's back as he waited patiently, she was secretly glad that it did. She had found her prince charming last night, someone who loved her for who she was, human or not. For that, she was eternally grateful. _

"_Come on, let's get going," Sakura said cheerfully entwining her hand with his, fingers interlaced. Neji looked down at her, smiled and nodded. _

_The walk back to the camp was filled with comfortable silence. The couple knew they were close to approaching the others when they heard the familiar bantering of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke…Sakura felt her heart clench of the mere thought of his name. She was still extremely hurt from the crushing comment he gave her yesterday. Unconsciously, she gripped Neji's hand tighter, to which he gave a reassuring squeeze. One look at her withering countenance, and Neji knew exactly who she was thinking about. It made his blood boil all the more. That cursed Uchiha. Well no more, now he was going to be there to protect her from that snake brat and he would hurt her no more. He would make sure of that. _

_When they walked into the clearing, it was clearly a humorous sight. Naruto was jumping up and down exclaiming something which they couldn't quite hear. Kakashi was leaning down over Sasuke and was motioning toward his precious book while Sasuke himself was red faced and looked absolutely mortified. _

_Suddenly, for whatever reason, Sasuke was the first to catch sight of them. Luckily, Sakura had caught sight of Hinata and was still unaware of the Uchiha's attention. With a soft squeeze of her hand and a quick peck on the cheek, Sakura left Neji's side and went to talk with her best friend. Neji smiled fondly at her watching her as she went. Soon, the others caught onto their presence as well._

"_Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. Apparently, he was very excited that Sakura could regain her human form. Hinata as well was entranced with the fact that Sakura was standing on two legs instead of in the water with a long flowing tail. Apparently, Kakashi didn't mind much as he kept reading that novel of his as he sat down. But what about? _

_Neji quickly scanned the area, and immediately scowled. Sure enough, that stupid Uchiha was staring at his Sakura. And what was that in his gaze? So the snake finally comprehended what he had lost. He was staring at her with the utmost longing. Well, tough. Neji deliberately stepped in front of Sakura, effectively blocking Sasuke's view of her. Neji watched and heard as a low feral growl native to the naga race broke free from the Uchiha. Neji wasn't intimidated in the least. He could growl all he wanted but he would never back down. _

_The two locked eyes and death glares were exchanged. Sasuke stepped forward in an unspoken challenge. Neji stepped forward answering it in defiance. The two were about to rumble and no one was realizing it. Neji's magical aura flared, and the only ones that could detect the change were Sasuke and Kakashi. The others were oblivious to the bloodshed that potentially was about to be shed. Kakashi rose to his feet when he began to see the familiar wind caused by that of Neji's blue hued chakra. _

_However, his efforts were all put to rest when seemingly out of no where Sakura stepped back up to Neji's side and placed a small, calm, reassuring hand on Neji's forearm. The teen was disarmed with the mere tiny smile she gave him. She didn't speak a word, and yet he knew exactly what she was trying to convey. She didn't want him to fight with Sasuke. It wasn't worth it. She was his. The battle was over and he had won. It wasn't like she was a prize to be won, but wise women know that men like to have their pride appeased. _

_With a firm nod, Neji walked over to where Kakashi sat, trying to please Sakura by keeping a safe distance away from his rival. _

_However, as soon as Neji was out of arm's reach, Sakura felt her heart clench and she could barely breathe when her eyes purposefully locked with Sasuke's. This was the hardest part. Looking at him and her heart letting him go all the while wondering if this was the right decision. Was it right that she was giving up on him? But wait, he already made that decision. He found her revolting in her true form. There was no getting around it. She would never be with Sasuke. In that moment, it felt like that small inner voice cried out. _

_She could barely keep his gaze. It was so different now. It was like it was hungry and…sad? No, she was hallucinating. Those emotionless orbs would never possess those feelings when he gazed at her. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than she could read in those eyes. If only she could see past those emotional barriers that he had erected so perfectly against the world, then maybe she could find the answers that she so desperately longed for. But no, that time was over. The pain and heartache weren't worth it anymore. And now, in order to be faithful to Neji she had to make this much needed goodbye to the idea that she would ever be with Sasuke. Still, it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before as she turned away from him without a word. _

_Sasuke had stopped growling the second he locked gazes with Sakura. The very sight of her stilled his breath. Even more so, the heartbreaking gaze she sent him. It was so unsure, so questioning and scared. He hated the way_ she was looking at him now. _Where had her trusting, warm glances gone? "Probably to Neji," he thought bitterly. Why had he lost her affections? Maybe because he had treated her like discarded trash? Mentally, he cringed. How he wished he could take back all of the ill will he showed her. And now, she was letting him go. He could see it in her eyes. The silent goodbye that would haunt his dreams. And now, he would have to find some way to deal with that. But why, couldn't she see what he was trying so desperately to show her now. Maybe, it just didn't matter at this point to her. Whatever the case, when she turned away from him in what seemed like slow motion, Sasuke felt his heart ache. How he wanted to scream out to her, but his pride would never allow him such a luxury. It was bittersweet when he heard Kakashi's voice calling them to pack up because they were heading out in five minutes _

_End Flashback_

Sakura felt her give a small ache when she remembered that moment she had with Sasuke. Immediately she squashed the feeling, and forced herself to not look back at him. How she wanted to, and she cursed her heart for being so fickle.

Really, she should have been more aware of her surroundings and not so involved with thoughts of the Uchiha, because she barely dodged the large shuriken that came zooming at her out of nowhere. In order to dodge the incoming projectile, she was forced to leap down out of the trees.

"SAKURA!" everyone except for Kakashi seemed to scream. It was an ambush and they were caught in it. Without a second's hesitation, Kakashi and Neji leaped down after her knowing that one of their assailants was surely gunning for her. Sasuke as well as Naruto and Hinata also tried to follow but another massive shuriken was hurled at them coming from that direction and so they were forced to retreat. Countless numbers of razor sharp needles torpedoed after them in waves causing them to backtrack even farther. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Their opponents were purposely trying to separate them from Sakura and the others. "_Sakura…no…"_

The three Konoha ninjas were forced to regroup in a marshy area. The very ground sank a few centimeters when weight was placed upon it. Immediately, the three grouped against each other back to back, kunai drawn and poised for battle.

"What are we doing! We can't just sit here, we have to help Sakura and Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled irritated that his former crush was facing unknown danger. Sasuke growled.

"I know that you idiot, but we can't just…" Sasuke's words were cut off when the hooded figure stepped out of the tree line. Nonchalantly, he removed the cloak and revealed himself.

**The next chapter is called Rage so the question is whose battle should be first, Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata or Kakashi/Neji/Sakura. You decide! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Again, I want to thank you for the reviews! They truly mean a lot to me and inspire me to move onward. So, the results for the survey I got have been revealed in this chapter! So yeah, I don't own anything and I really hope you enjoy! This chapter is gonna mirror the manga somewhat and you'll see what I mean so enjoy and please remember to review!**

_Her sacrifice_

Immediately, the heroes from Konoha, tightened the hold on their weapons and watched the figure come forward. Even without the cloak, the mysterious assailant's true identity remained a mystery. A mask of white concealed the seemingly similar aged ninja's face. A smooth and intricate pattern of red gave the mask a deadly quality, which was quite the silent warning that in of itself. Long tendrils of obsidian locks framed the face and were held in place by two cylindrical shaped beads that held the hair in place at the bottom. If it wasn't for the fact that the stranger had already spoken, one could easily mistake him for a female. The rest of his hair was pulled back and placed into a covering of cloth. Clothed in robes and Japanese style sandals, their opponent gave the illusion that he was not a skilled fighter. However, the three ninjas knew better than this. A ninja must always see through deception. And this one could be potentially deadly…

"I am truly sorry for this intrusion but I can not allow you to leave this place," the smooth soft voice ushered from behind the pristine plaster of the mask. Naruto scoffed and stepped forward pointing directly at the masked man.

"I don't know who you are but I am going to rip that mask right off your face!" Naruto made to advance on him but Sasuke stepped in front of him.

"No…this guy's _mine._" Sasuke said stepping forward. Naruto was about to protest when a gentle hand and shake of the head from Hinata made him back down. He could read the reason instantly in her pearl hued eyes. Sasuke _needed_ this. Sasuke needed to vent his frustrations with the whole Neji and Sakura thing. And what better way to do it than with this upcoming fight.

"That's it; I'm taking this guy out. Who does he think he is, hiding behind some mask like some kind of pathetic clown?" Naruto rolled his eyes, and coughed something like "showoff." No emotion was portrayed from the masked fiend.

"Brave words, but I still have the advantage." Without warning, the masked figue spun at an amazing speed on his heel becoming a human tornado set on a path straight for Sasuke. The Uchiha crouched getting into a defensive position, a kunai drawn in both hands and a smirk on his face. It was time to show this guy who he was messing with. This guy really had no idea what he was dealing with. He wasn't even human. And this guy was going to pay the price.

A loud ringing "clang" rang out as metal met metal in a sparking friction. Sasuke's kunai had intercepted with the masked man's sharp needle. The two of them were equally matched in strength, their weapons neither advancing nor retreating. Sasuke held a mask of indifference that rivaled the stillness of his opponent's. Breaking apart only to clash again seconds later, the twists and turns of their agile movements looked like some wild unknown dance rather than a fight. Another clash of strength caused them to momentarily stop.

"He just wants you, if you give up and come with us, I won't kill your friends," the masked man proposed quietly so that only the Uchiha could hear. Sasuke's brows narrowed in anger and masked confusion.

"Shut up," the Uchiha growled. Although he was very curious as to what his current enemy was talking about, he didn't have time for this, Sakura was in danger.

"You're making a mistake," the masked teen implored a bit more urgently this time. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed. Besides, I've already gained two crucial advantages over you already." Sasuke was unimpressed.

"Oh yeah, and what are they?"

"First, in this marshland we are surrounded by water, and secondly, I have occupied one of your hands so therefore you only have one hand to defend yourself with." At that moment the masked man raised his idle hand and began performing rapid hand signs. Sasuke's eyes widened immensely.

_Hand signs with only one hand?! _

"Secret Jutsu: a thousand needles of death," the masked ninja whispered once the hand signs were complete. In that moment, large amounts of water rose from the marshy ground and levitated into the air and in a seconds time the water formed into sharp needle looking points.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Hinata yelled simultaneously. However, Sasuke was blocking them out. He had closed his eyes and was concentrating. _Must focus all of my chakra to my legs…_ The needles hung over him like torpedoes ready to be launched. Then in the next moments, the needles of water plummeted down like deadly rain crashing into the earth.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. What had happened? He couldn't see what happened due to the amount of smoke that was now covering the area. Even the masked assailant seemed to be looking around as well. Suddenly, he looked up just in time to block a kunai as it whizzed down at him. Low and behold Sasuke had been in the air while the needles struck and had now just landed crouching low to the ground. In a flash of speed, Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared right in front of the enemy landing a devastating punch directly in the masked man's face sending him flying quite a few feet.

"Who's got the advantage now?" Sasuke taunted cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Naruto cheered on his best friend from the sidelines with Hinata. Meanwhile, the masked warrior stood up shakily and shook himself.

"Impressive, and for that, I will give you the honor of knowing my name." Naruto snorted.

"Like, we care who what your name is. I mean come on what kind of pansy loser hides behind a silly mask. Sasuke and Hinata sweatdropped thinking of Kakashi sensei. Sasuke turned back to his opponent.

"It's Haku of the mist." Sasuke scowled.

"I really don't care who you are or what your name is. Let's just get on with this." Sasuke readied himself with his kunai once more. Haku nodded bringing his hands into a hand sign.

"Very well then, it's your own funeral." Immediately afterwards, Haku began to glow with an unnatural light as an unknown wind built up around him. Then it felt as if the temperature had dropped thirty or forty degrees in the surrounding area. Naruto and Hinata visibly shivered while Sasuke forced himself to remain immobile. _What's with the sudden chill?_ Just as before, the liquid of the marsh rose into the air around them. However, this time the water stretched and froze into long mirrors of ice. In seconds, Sasuke found himself trapped in a cage of these ice mirrors with Haku.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto yelled. Instantly, he began to run to help his best friend.

"Hinata, stay here, I'm going to help Sasuke" Naruto called running off. Hinata nodded but couldn't help the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Meanwhile…

"Now I'm going to show you what true speed is," Haku said as he walked back into the mirror and strangely enough, he was absorbed into the mirror, his whole body appearing as a simple reflection in a mirror. But Sasuke knew better especially when all of the mirrors flashed and Haku's reflection appeared in all of them.

"What…what is this?" Frantically he looked about, trying to find the hidden answer to this jutsu.

"No mater how hard you look into any one of these mirrors, the secret will still evade you. These mirrors will be the last thing you see. Now prepare yourself," Haku warned. Suddenly, he began to move from one mirror to the next at almost lightening speed. It was so fast that not even the Uchiha heir could keep up with his movements. Suddenly a bright light flashed from every one of the mirrors. Sasuke was introduced to an excruciating world of pain as hundreds of needles whizzed through the air and sliced at Sasuke's ivory skin.

"AHHH!"

"Sasuke!" Hinata cringed. How much longer was she supposed to sit back and watch as her teammates suffered? She knew that Naruto told her to stay back but she was a kunoichi as well who could fight. She could be helping right now, lending her aid. Maybe if she was fighting then Sasuke wouldn't be getting torn up right now. There had to be something she could do. But how could she possibly fight without actually physically fighting? She couldn't just shout her ideas to them could she?..._Duh! Of course she could! How could she be so stupid! Ok now to actually defeat those mirrors…Alright, sasuke hasn't been able to figure it out from just the inside, so maybe the answer lies on the outside. _

"Naruto, you have to attack from the outside to find out how the mirrors work!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke's eyes widened in comprehension. _Yes! That's it! If Naruto attacks from the outside at the exact time that I attack from the inside then the secret to these mirrors will be revealed for sure! _A smirk began to emerge on Sasuke's lips but just as soon died when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The Uchiha's mouth dropped open rather unattractively in shock. Bbecause there kneeling beside him was the carefree knuckleheaded ninja. His whole body stance and the stupid grin that adorned his features simply radiated cockiness.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what, when he wasn't looking I found a way to sneak in here to rescue you!" As shock gave way to barely restrained fury Sasuke could have sworn that a vein in his temple was throbbing visibly. The flood of anger was enticing and Sasuke was easily swept away in it. And in that moment, all poker faces dropped and the enemy was temporarily forgotten.

"YOU COMPLETE FREAKING MORON! You IDIOT! How Stupid can you be?! Freaking Idiot LOSER!" Said loveable idiot reacted immediately. He was up in Sasuke's face spit flying everywhere in his tantrum.

"What the heck is your problem?! Crap, I have had it up to here with your stupid attitude Why don't you pull the stick out, I was just trying to help!" The raven haired teen's fist and teeth clenched as he tried to reign in his anger.

"_Naruto…_the way you would have helped me would have to been to attack the mirrors from the _outside._ Now we're both stuck in here." At that moment a feminine scream was heard off in the distance. A very familiar scream…

_Sakura!_ For a second in time not even the great Uchiha could keep from letting the fear wash over his features. Sakura was hurt and there was nothing that he could do so long as he was trapped in this hell of mirrors. Upon seeing his best friend's ill concealed concern an odd thing happened. The teen smiled, and all who could see him would have sworn that he looked far more mature than his years betrayed.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto's voice was barely audible. It was so eerily serene that Sasuke turned from the life threatening situation to actually spare his best friend a glance.

From the sidelines, Hinata tried to see what was transpiring between the two in that second, but her attempts were in vain and the proclamation of Naruto's loud voice definitely signaled the end of the seemingly pointless moment.

Naruto stared defiantly up into the ice mirrors that each housed the masked assassin. His proud stance radiated his confidence. The blonde's hands flowed together into the ever famous hand sign.

"You think twenty of you is impressive? Try fifty of me!" There was a huge blast of smoke as fifty Naruto's appeared out of nowhere.

"Get ready clown cus' I'm coming for you!" Naruto shouted as he and the countless other clones leapt up each preparing to shatter each mirror that they were aiming for.

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke screamed his voice going hoarse with the strain. But it was already too late. The wave of Naruto's had white capped and were already leaping in miscellaneous directions to crash mercilessly into the looming prison of ice mirrors.

"_Fool." _ Haku's whisper was lost on the wind as he flew into action. Haku moved at a speed that to all onlookers it looked like a blur soaring through the air. The only sound that could be heard was the resounding "pop" noise that the shadow clones made as each one of them were effortlessly defeated before they could reach their target of the mirrors.

"Foolish boy, when I move, you appear to be in slow motion."

Naruto's proud figure struggled to stand up while the smoke dissipated. A smirk was imprinted on his face a she stood fully regaining his bearings.

"I'm a lot smarter than you think." That was when Haku noticed. All of the smoke had cleared and now only Naruto stood in the house of mirrors. Sasuke Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Hinata was openly expressing the shock that Haku concealed so well…

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Sasuke." There was a serene quality in the blonde naga's voice that was oddly startling even to the stoic Uchiha._

"_Go to her. She needs you…I'll make the way…" If it were not for the fact that they were in a fight for their lives, the Uchiha's jaw would have dropped. Who was this and what had he done to the whimsical dunce known as Naruto Uzamaki. Still, there was no time for questions and this was an offer to save Sakura. He took it. It was the perfect opportunity. While Naruto distracted the dangerous assassin, Sasuke was provided the opportunity he needed to make an elusive escape out of the deadly house of ice mirrors. What appeared to be a foolish mistake was actually a clever tactic executed by a skilled shinobi, and Sasuke had played along perfectly in the charade further adding to the illusion…_

Haku's eyes narrowed. So this was a worthy opponent after all. If that was the case, then it was time to end this.

"Prepare to die," he hissed as he slowly morphed back into the ice mirror. Naruto readied his stance still trying to mentally unlock the secret to the ice mirrors. That was the one drawback to his ingenious plot. He now had to deal with this masked freak…alone. But he could handle it. He was Naruto Uzamaki. This was no sweat…right? But in a vastly encasing light, Naruto found himself in a world of pain. Needles sliced at his body with sickening force, striking nerves that caused him to drop to his knees, finding himself covered in his own blood.

"NARUTO!" Hinata's high pitched scream was barely heard in Naruto's weak frame. Hinata was near hysterics. Naruto had dropped after that last devastating attack and now he was a sitting duck. If he didn't get up and move, Haku would surely kill him.

'I've got to save him, but how, what can I do? _Please, I have to save him.'_ Almost like an answer to prayer, her inner awoke from within her mind. _Yes, we will save him. Rely on our power and we will save the one we love. _Hinata needed no other encouragement and fully embraced her inner, reuniting her mind into its whole form once again.

Meanwhile, Naruto was struggling to even remain conscious. He had underestimated the accuracy with which his opponents could launch his attacks and it was costing him big time. How he hated this. He hated looking weak and that feeling was amplified tenfold because he knew Hinata was watching.

'Gotta get up….I have to…protect…Hinata…"Unfortunately for our favorite blonde knight his body was not cooperating. He was forced to watch in slow motion as Haku launched a wave of his needles. Naruto was about to close his eyes in forced submission when he witnessed something truly remarkable. From literally out of nowhere, the pale skinned beauty came running to his rescue like the savior that she always was. Planted firmly in front of him, her byakuugan activated, chakra flaring, her arms began to fly in a graceful arc picking up impressive speed with every passing second. Despite his weariness, Naruto's eyes widened. This was Hinata? Since when was she so…_amazing…?_ Not a single needle had touched him or had come close to his body since she had taken up his defense. She was protecting him now. Her long violet locks were blowing through the wind in a graceful manner giving the illusion that she was under water. It was nothing short of spectacular. No matter how many needles Haku threw, Hinata deflected every one with the utmost precision.

Literally twenty minutes later, Haku's seemingly endless arsenal had finally depleted. By now, Naruto had regained some of his strength. He saw that Haku was hiding in one of the mirrors apparently forced to go on the defensive due to Hinata's impeccable skill.

"Hinata that was the coolest…" But when the blonde hero turned his gaze to the powerful introverted heroine, he was met with a ghastly sight. Yes, she had managed to deflect every single one of Haku's needles from _him, _but the horrible truth was that_ her_ body was covered in needles. Blood was flowing in many tiny rivers down her body. How she had endured that onslaught was incomprehensible. Slowly, her body faltered and she started to freefall backwards.

"HINATA!" With strength he didn't know he possessed Naruto jumped up on his feet and caught the battle ravaged girl in his arms. Gently, he cradled her in his arms as he sank to his knees.

"Why… why on earth would you do that Hinata!?" His anger was only foreshadowed by his concern for her welfare. A small smile graced her features. And Naruto was struck dumb by the fact that she looked breathtaking at this very moment. Why hadn't he seen this before? It was like he was opening his eyes for the first time.

"Because…because Naruto…_I love you…_ I'm so…rry…" Her eyelids slid shut and her body went limp in his arms…

**Oh my crap!... Sry it took so long to update work is a killer.** **I'll try to update sooner! The next chapter is rage and a review into the next fight. Oh I'm doing a flashback and I want some ideas for some Naruhina moments so pls REVIEW AND TELL ME! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sry it took so long to update. Life is crazy. Well here is the next chapter. Suggestions for this story are always welcome so pls drop a line. Anyways, on to the good stuff. No, I do not own Naruto, if I did…oh man…well nobody would read it anymore lol! Enjoy!**

_**Rage**_

_"Because…I love you…" When her heart's confession was uttered on weak lips, Hinata's body went limp in the arms of her blonde hero…_

Naruto felt like he had been struck with the force of a sledgehammer. No one could have possibly known those four words' effect. _She…loved…me?_ The shocked stupor that encased him left him numb to everything else around him. The mere idea that someone else loved him was a foreign notion. That someone adored him even after getting to know him and the plethora of ridiculous quirks. It was astounding to say the least. Why would someone so kindhearted and meek ever find him desirable? He was always under the impression that he was destined to be an outcast. But no, by some strange and utterly mysterious reason, it turned out that there indeed was someone who seemed to be made just for him. And now…now she was gone. Naruto had to resist the urge to vomit. This was beyond cruel. He had just begun to see the pure love that was directed towards him and in an ironic twist his angel was snatched away in the vicious jaws of circumstance.

Unshed tears of loss built in his eyes as he gently cradled the girl next to his chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm…so…so …_sorry,"_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Sasuke! Where the heck are you?" Naruto called irritably as he swam through the foreign city of the merpeople. __**That jerk, he's doing this on purpose! Wait till I get my hands on him! Just cus he has to get married to some psycho chick doesn't mean he has to take it out on me! **__Naruto continued to grumble under his breath searching in vain for his best friend/charge. It wasn't the fact that Sasuke couldn't take care of himself and Naruto knew that full well from their personal bouts but it would not go well with the rest of the Uchiha family if they knew that he had let their son ditch this very important date because he had accidentally been entranced with new ninja merchandise being sold in this city. Besides, any reprimands would not aid him in any way of reaching his goal in becoming Hokage. But man, Sasuke wasn't making his life any easier!_

"_Help! Somebody quick! Please help me!" Naruto was snapped from his thoughts by the soft and distinctly feminine screams. Someone needed help. He was so on it. He wasn't Naruto Uzamaki for nothing. He quickly rushed to the scene and was pleasantly surprised. _

_She was a female alright. Naruto couldn't help but give the mermaid in front of him a once over. Normally, he was very wary of merpeople due to his life as a ninja. The merpeople that he had encountered had all regarded him with a certain level of hostility. But this girl…her countenance was devoid of any kind of prejudice or hate. She was certainly different, and to her credit the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen regardless of her place as a mermaid. She had an exotic quality to her. Long violet tresses flowed freely about her. Milky skin and a perfect hourglass frame would make her desirable to any male. But it was her light lavender eyes that really struck him. He had never seen eyes like hers. He supposed that was what made her seem so exotic and rare even among her own people. He was smitten. _

_Apparently, his intense gaze was not lost on the shy mermaid. She had noticed his slow and approving gaze and nearly fainted. She could've sworn she was blushing all the way to the tips of her fins. How embarrassing! But then again, no one had looked at her like that before. Most of the opposite sex had been opposed to her rare eyes and so suitors had not been plentiful. But this one, this __**naga,**__ was looking at her in appreciative fascination, like she was some precious artwork that was being viewed for the first time. It was quite embarrassing indeed! However, there were other reasons for her red hued cheeks._

_The male in front of her was quite pleasing to the eye. Blonde hair as bright as the summer sun covered his hair in messy spikes. Eyes as deep and as blue as the ocean gazed at her in wonder. Those eyes, they were so deep, no doubt holding secrets of various kinds, perhaps from battle but something told Hinata that there was something else that gave those eyes so much depth. A firm jaw and angular features displayed his maturity. Unconsciously, the girl's own pale orbs roamed slowly down over his sun kissed skin and over the lean muscle that proudly displayed his hard work. And then lower still to the bright burnt orange serpentine tail that was so unique to his race. It was swaying slightly with the ocean's currents so she was able to see the black diamond pattern that ran down along the back showcasing the same barbs as the mysterious raven haired naga before him. However, the sudden sight of his tail caused realization to hit and Hinata jerked her head upright as if shocked. Sure enough he wore the same ninja forehead protector as the other naga obviously meaning that the two were associated. She could be in very real danger herself. But if that was the case, then why hadn't he made a threatening gesture or something along those lines? But no, he had made no movements in that direction. _

"_Are, are you alright?" Naruto's unusually soft tone made Hinata shudder in anxiety and secret excitement. _

"_Y…yes…I mean n…no! The princess, I, she was kidnapped!" She exclaimed in high pitched terror. The blonde naga's brow furrowed in determination. Alright, a chance to prove himself. _

"_What did he look like?" Nervous and hesitant, Hinata rose a pleading gaze which unknowingly melted the loudmouth ninja's heart._

"_H…he was…l…like you…he w…was a n…n…naga but with black hair and had a ninja headband like you. Naruto thought for a moment. But the only person that met that description was…_

"_Sasuke!" Hinata was startled by the sudden outburst. But when she saw the foxy grin adorning his features she found herself relaxing. _

"_Aww don't worry about him, he's a little temperamental but he wouldn't do anything too stupid. I mean he probably just wants to get to know the princess, since they are going to be betrothed and all._

"_Be…betrothed!" Hinata whispered in disbelief. Naruto quirked a brow. _

"_You mean, she doesn't know about Sasuke? And you didn't tell him she was the princess." A slight shake of the head was his answer. Immediately Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. Hinata merely remained confused. _

"_Well isn't that funny…" Naruto commented as he regained his composure. Seeing the hilarity in the situation, Hinata smiled genuinely and Naruto was now the one blushing like a lovesick idiot. Not one to let an opportunity slip, Naruto swam forward a little while scratching the back of his head restlessly. _

"_So…my name's Naruto." The pretty pink blush rushed back to her cheeks and Naruto felt a weird sort of pride at being the one who put it there. Hesitantly, she extended one of her hands outward toward him._

"_My name is…Hinata…"_

**End Flashback: **Eyes flashed opened wide revealing crimson orbs. The sleeping warrior had finally awoken and had gracefully pushed the current personality to a sleeping state. It wasn't hard. The teen was in shock from the past few moments. The forgotten memory had been the catalyst that allowed him to rise to control. The happy go lucky part of him was a good fighter. But this fight was now his. There hath no wrath like a mate scorned. True, they had not yet become mates. But the love that the two had shared had outmatched many of the already mated couples around them. Hinata had fallen to this monster protecting him, and not it was time for _revenge._

A fiery flaming aura sprang up around him as he gently laid the girl on the forest floor with the utmost of care. The true Naruto welcomed the overwhelming power that was natural to him. For so long, while sleeping dormant, the other spellbound part of him had had to rely on basic skills, never knowing of the awesome power that was at his disposal. But maybe, that was a good thing, because without the proper control, there was no way that an ordinary human could wield the raw force of power that was forever part of him. You see, he was not the only Uzamaki in existence. Oh, there was an actual clan or line of Uzamakis that was as ancient as the Uchiha line that they protected. The Uzamakis were known for their bloodline trait of enormous amounts of chakra, and strength. From their line the first naga hokage had been named. That tradition had reoccurred once more…with his father. Yes, the fourth and present hokage was his father. His father was an incredible being and ever since Naruto had been young, it had been his dream to surpass his father and become the greatest hokage who ever lived. The only reason that the Uzamaki line did not reign was the sheer fact that the Uchiha line was stronger due to their bloodline ability. Nevertheless, the two families were very close and so was part of the reason that Naruto had been given the opportunity to guard Sasuke.

Now that power that was so inherent to him was nearly bursting. The hot intensity of it was even causing the ice to melt slightly. From several feet away, Haku could only watch in horror as the blonde stood to his full height. Every single injury that Naruto had sustained through the fight, hissed and with steam sealed shut with perfect accuracy, rendering all of Haku's attacks nullified. Haku stepped back in horror as he watched fingernails shift into claws and when teeth were bared gleaming white fangs met his site. It was lucky that the curse seal was strong enough to bar him from shifting into his full naga form. A sickening pop was heard as Naruto slowly cracked his knuckles. Gone was the happy go lucky loud mouthed ninja. This was a true avenger and he was seeking retribution in the form of blood.

"_You. Die. Now." _Haku didn't even have a chance to defend himself as the red blur of rage shot at him like a bullet.

_He's too fast. I can barely see his movements. _ Haku could only watch as a flame encased fist met with his face with resounding force causing him to go flying. Taking advantage of the situation, Haku flipped in the air and used a nearby tree as a springboard so that he could launch a counterattack against this raw force. Quickly, he threw a barrage of needles aiming at all of Naruto's critical arteries. _I have to kill him quickly, or it will be me who falls to him. I have never felt such intense murderous intent. _ Haku knew then in the next moment that he along with his plans was finished when the simple flaring of his aura sent the needles falling limply to the ground. However, in his rage Naruto caught one of the needles and threw it back at a deadly speed. Haku's whole left arm went limp when the needle he had just thrown impaled him perfectly in the shoulder severing the nerves. Haku fell like a heavy rock unable to right himself under the intense pain. It felt like he had just been struck by a mountain.

Despite the immense throbbing Haku knew better than to remain still for more than a couple of seconds. This simple line of thought saved his life. For right when he leapt out of the way. Naruto's fist impacted with the earth directly in his previous position. The attack would have crushed his bones and organs entirely judging by the size of the crater that was now left behind.

_I have to escape! He will surely kill me if I don't. Zabuza, I'm sorry…I couldn't avenge your death. _In a desperate attempt Haku sprinted with all of his remaining speed and tried to make it back to the house of ice mirrors that Naruto had just thrown him from. He had thought that he had reached his frigid safe haven when he was partially absorbed into the closest mirror. But suddenly t the last moment he was wrenched back out unmercifully by his ankle only to be swung into the next mirror face first into the mirror nearby by that same ankle. The speed and sheer force only served for Haku's body to smash the mirror, the tiny ice shards cutting into his skin. Naruto had let go of his ankle and watched as Haku's body skidded along the ground.

Rolling onto his back, Haku tried to stand but came to the horrible realization that his entire leg had been popped out of the socket. With his arm and leg disabled there was no way that he could escape or move. He could only watch as his end came to meet him. Apparently, not even the brutal physical beating had quelled the blonde's anger. Heck, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Haku watched in morbid fascination how with one massive flare of his powerful aura, all of his nearly indestructible ice mirrors shattered into tiny pieces falling like a beautiful crystallized rain to the earth.

As he grew nearer, Haku could hear the perpetual low growling that was being emanated from the orange and black clad figure. _There's…there's no way that this guy can even be human!_

Naruto's steps were sure and steady. He was in no rush to end this. While he hated unnecessary violence, Naruto found this to be absolutely mandatory. Hinata's killer would pay for his crimes in blood. Slowly, he came to a halt in front of Haku. Mercilessly, he picked him up by the throat, his razor sharp claws eliciting tiny rivers of blood from where they slightly pierced the skin. Raising him to eye level the volume of Naruto's growls rose minutely. With his other free hand, he used it to slowly constrict around the mask until shattered into several pieces falling like rain to the soft wet ground of the marsh.

Naruto almost flinched in surprise at seeing the gentle femininity that the boy's face possessed. The key word being _almost._ Gripping tighter, Haku didn't even bother gasping for breath when the blonde whispered, _"Die…"_

Poorly concealed heavy pants floated into the air as Sasuke desperately sprinted through the twilight forest. The woods were thick and Sasuke had serious worries if he even would be able to find Sakura and the others in time. _Sakura…please…you've got to hang on a little longer…_But despite his doubts of hope, he had to be thankful for this chance to help her. He would actually have to thank the dobe if they survived this. Despite how foolish the blonde acted, he always had his back and was willing to do whatever it took to help him out. Naruto's chivalrous behavior often made him to feel self-lacking. But he couldn't dwell on that now. Sakura was in danger and she needed him.

If it wasn't for the faint pulse of Sakura's familiar chakra, Sasuke would have never been able to discover her location through the dense foliage. The leaves covered the ground like a blanket, making it impossible for Sasuke to travel on the ground if he wished to remain undetected. Skyscraping oaks covered in vines littered the forest. Under any normal circumstances, the area would be enchanting with the random butterflies and the way the light would filter in through the trees. About fifty more yards led him past a small clear pond and a quaint trickling waterfall. Finally, the endless maze of trees ended in a small clearing, but before him was what appeared to be the ruins of a stone fortress long forgotten and covered in vines, the only ceiling was the sky itself.

Touching down softly, he could hear no sounds of a battle. There was no clinking of metal as weapons clashed. There was no feel of large amounts of chakra being emitted. It was quiet, except for some muffled sounds that were coming from deeper inside of the fortress. Part of him naturally wanted to rush in and assess the situation with throwing fists and jutsus. No…that would be something Naruto would do. He was the smart one and he would act like the intelligent ninja that he was despite his raging emotions. Slowly, he crept around the corner and was surprised to find that he was actually up on a high ledge and that the fortress actually dropped down into a much deeper level, all the while retaining the leaves and vines that permeated the area.

The sight that greeted him next was something he was sure that he thought was never possible. The whole area was trashed from a recent battle. Craters and blood were randomly scattered about the clearing. But now, as rain started to pour from the twilight sky, he was shocked with yet another gruesome sight. There, among some smashed rocks, lying in his own blood unconscious was Neji. The young knight was covered in cuts and there was a large gaping wound in his side. Quickly, despite his dislike, Sasuke rushed to his rival's side. A slow rise and fall of his chest alerted the Uchiha that the Hyuuga was indeed still alive. _What happened here?_ _Who could possibly have the power to do this? _Sasuke was not an idiot by any means. Neji had reeked of a powerful aura and the way he made Naruto look like a complete dunce took some amount of skill. So who did this, and where had they gone?

"Sas…suke…." The throaty groan of someone clearly in pain caused the boy's head to snap in the other direction. There, before a stone doorway, was his sensei lying helplessly on the ground in his true form. The man did not appear to be too injured, but for some reason, it looked like it took him a great amount of energy to move the slightest bit. The more disturbing fact was that his sharingan eye was visible. He could understand Neji, but Kakashi. He had seen him fight, and knew for a fact that he was an elite ninja. What kind of opponents were they up against. With the speed gifted to him, he raced to his guardian's side.

"Kakashi…who…who did this to you?" The teenager's voice was full of panic. The older naga merely wheezed and turned panicked eyes up the hill and through the stone doorway

"I'll be fine. Sakura…she…danger…" The two nagas locked eyes before Sasuke's whole countenance changed. _Sakura! That's right! How could he possibly forget for even a second! She was the target! _Without a further thought, Sasuke raced through the stone hallway and into the final clearing. The clearing was circular and was enclosed from the outside by trees. _But Sasuke could see none of that. _

His gaze had gone crimson while he froze. Sakura's body was bruised and beaten, yet she struggled as an unknown stranger ripped at her clothes mercilessly in a disgusting attempt to take advantage of her weakened state. Her faint cries for help fell on deaf and uncaring ears as the slime continued to rip at her shirt. Her skirt had been hiked up and it would only be a few more minutes until she had no fight left in her. Still, she fought with the meager amount of energy she had left to throw the disgusting human male off of her in vain. He was a lackey, by the looks of him and was clearly out for some fleeting pleasure without the knowledge of his superior.

"Please…stop it…I'm begging you." She cried writhing to get out from underneath him. A vicious backhand to her cheek made her head smack in the muddy ground while the rain continued to pour down around them.

"Shut up you stupid wench and let me have what I deserve." The thug was about to undo her top completely when he was ripped off the female and flung with the greatest force into a tree. Unfortunately, for the thug, the powerful blow did not knock him out. Groaning, he scrambled to his knees and tried to regain his footing. The sight that he met however, made him want to wish that he pretended like he was dead.

A whirlwind of fierce raw violet chakra surrounded the teen making the dust and stray stones rise up and fly about him. But through it, the lackey could clearly make out the bloody crimson orbs and the swirling tomoes with murderous intent. In morbid fascination, he watched as long deadly razor sharp claws unsheathed from where normal fingernails used to be. But the most eerie thing of all was the low feral growl that was rumbling from out from behind sharp fangs.

"Now, you will get what you _deserve…_for ever daring to touch what is _mine."_ Yes, it was now the true Sasuke who had emerged. At the sight of his beloved about to be raped by some human scum, he had lost it. He had raged against the confines of his prison in his own mind. _Let. Me. Out. Now!_ It was all the present Sasuke could do to hold him at bay. But at the same time, he wasn't arguing. "_As long as I'm in on this too," _was the only condition, and the inner was agreed wholeheartedly. The walls were dropped and unknowingly the curse seal pulsed as a part of it faded, releasing the inner. Inner Sasuke had no qualms with his claws and fangs and were ready to use them to tear this trash apart.

Scared, the lackey tried to run out of the clearing. He had been warned not to linger or touch the mermaid prince in case of the naga prince. But no, he had been selfish, and now this monster looked as if he wanted nothing more than to rip his claws through his flesh. He didn't know how right he actually was.

He wasn't two feet from where he was when an iron grip was placed on both of his arms. The lackey known as Zaku looked over his shoulder to see a countenance full of rage and anger; the naga's fangs were bared.

"Your filthy disgusting hands dared to touch her. I should relieve you of them." Sasuke sneered knocking Zaku to his knees. With a sickening pop he pulled on one arm slowly until it popped from out of the socket. He was about to start on the other one, Zakus's screams sending birds flying, when his savior came in the form of the one who was his victim.

"_Sasuke…"_ Suddenly, the overbearing aura of chakra died down and Sasuke released the petrified human. Immediately, Zaku scrambled in the mud trying feebly to stand. Sasuke scowled in disgust.

"Get out of my sight. Tell Orochimaru that the next time I see him I intend to kill him." Zaku nodded quickly and scampered off tripping every so often. Sasuke watched his every movement until the slime had vacated the clearing.

"_Sasuke." _There it was again. Her voice. Not it was Sasuke's turn to freeze. With the release of his inner self, he had also retained his fangs and claws, although the sharingan deactivated with the threat gone. What would she think of him? He didn't know if her inner had been released or not. If not, would she be frightened of him. His heart clenched at the thought. He couldn't bear it if she turned away from him like supposedly he had from her. But at the same time he desperately wanted to go to her. She was injured and needed his attention. His inhuman instincts were demanding it of him. What could he do?

There was never a question.

Slowly, he turned around and walked to her side. Her body was covered in scratches and mud. Bruises covered her arms and legs. Her clothes were torn.

To Sasuke, she had never looked more beautiful. Simply because…she was safe.

Dropping to his knees, he lifted her head and gently caressed her cheek. How long had he been trapped and hadn't been able to do a simple thing as touch her? How long had he been forced to watch his mate to be from afar? How long had she had to endure his other's icy demeanor when all he wanted to do was to hold her possessively close? How long he had wanted to tell her he loved her…and now she belonged to someone else. Fate was cruel indeed. But now, in this moment, just for this one moment, he just wanted to hold her like she was his. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her seemingly unconscious body.

"Sakura…I'm so…so…_so sorry…for everything…"_ He whispered a single tear sliding down his cheek. Suddenly, she stirred and Sasuke clenched his fists trying to conceal his claws. Despite her weariness, she lifted heavy lids, and Sasuke saw a wise comprehension in them even as they shined with unshed tears. With all of her remaining strength, she uncurled his fist even as he gazed at her in confusion. Lifting his hand until it was in both lines of sight, she kissed his knuckles keeping complete eye contact with him. Her other hand reached down to her shirt and slowly she pulled out the necklace with his fang.

"I know my love…I know…" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. It was her, the real Sakura. But he happily forgot it as she reached to offer him her lips. He needed no other invitation. Passionately, he swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss…

**Oh man!!!! The story just took another twist! What about poor Neji! And Naruto and Hinata! Alright major sasusaku fluff up next! But if you're a nejisaku fan please let me know in a review. Will update as soon as possible. Reviews give me more motivation though! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi! It's me again! So sorry about the lapses in updates. I just have been extremely busy. I know it sucks. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I would appreciate it if more people did. It motivates me more. Anyways, this is not the last chapter; I repeat that this is not the end of the story. This is simply the chapter for which the story was named. I am also surprised that there are no nejisaku lovers. I was originally entirely a sasusaku fan only, but dang for a cartoon neji is cute lol. Enough of my ramblings, I'll let you enjoy this installment.**

_**To Remember You**_

_"Die…" _

Haku could only pray that the pain of the nin's claws shredding was quick before he descended into the dark abyss of death.

"_Stop…"_ Miracles exist. They had to, because in that moment, a weak whisper was carried on the wind. However, miniscule, that weak feminine voice held tremendous power. An example would be the sheer fact that the single word stilled the hand of the raging naga. In fact, our blonde hero resembled a shattering clay jar, as his grip on Haku's neck went slack, and the broken boy fell to the ground.

"Go…and never…return…consider her your salvation." Naruto's voice was hoarse with restrained emotion. Haku's eyes were wide with shock. _He was letting him go?!_ He didn't question mercy, and with the pitiful remainder of his chakra he vanished into the woods.

Not even waiting till he was gone, Naruto appeared at Hinata's side. The sight before him caused fresh tears to well up in his eyes. _She was alive._ Her pale eyes struggled to stay open as she gazed exhaustedly up at him.

"_Hinata…" _Naruto had never felt so happy in his entire life. Someone could have told him that he would never become Hokage and still his joy would not be diminished. His love was alive, and so our hero's heart was born anew as he cradled her into his embrace.

"I…I love you…I was so scared …. I thought… I have to get you to the others I….oh I love you so much." Naruto rambled on in flustered emotion. Hinata smiled as he picked her up and started to sprint towards the others' chakra. Now that she was with Naruto, she knew that she was going to be just fine.

"I love you too Naruto," she whispered and the beaming smile he gave her almost made her feel like she was physically better….

Ugh…That was the primary thought running through Kakashi's mind as his body warred with itself struggling to stay conscious. Everything ached. Even the scales on his tail protested in pain. He hadn't been ready for the attack. He and Neji had pursued after Sakura's captors only to find out that it was Kabuto, Orochimaru's trusted second in command. No matter how powerful he was, he was no match for the combined forces of him and Neji, especially if Kabuto wanted to keep his hold on Sakura. Kakashi blamed himself. He should have known better than to rush into battle where Orochimaru was concerned, but his instincts had taken over. Sakura was the treasured mermaid princess and it was his job to protect her. Just as he was about to reach Sakura something had struck him from behind rendering him unconscious. Orochimaru…The next thing he remembered was waking up to see Sasuke sprinting towards him. He could only pray that the princess was okay.

But now suddenly he just felt a surge of a very familiar chakra. _He has returned. _Kakashi didn't know whether to tense in panic or to collapse in relief. The only thing that he knew for sure was that it had to do with Sakura. A few moments passed, and the surge calmed down to its normal powerful pulse. Kakashi craned his neck in attempt to see a sight he knew he would never forget, a sight which would make all of the pain, suffering, deception, and hardship all worth it.

Out of the sacred meadow and down into the ruins, the future monarchs came forth…

It was a beautiful sight, at least to Kakashi. Others would find the scene to be insignificant. But no, if you knew their story, you would know that this, this was what true love looked like. The battle weary ninja looked up, tired but eternally grateful.

The present youngest prince and one day ruler that would unite both of the undersea kingdoms, walked steadily forth. His clothes were bloodied and torn, his body covered in mud, sweat, and minor wounds. But Kakashi knew at once that this was not the pupil that he had been training for the past few months. This was royalty, this is the one he pledged his life to protect, and this was the crowned prince of the naga kingdom. His aura and stance radiated it. Although he was not completely in his true form, Kakashi knew…

But that was not what made the scene breathtaking. It was that _they were together. _ The prince had discarded his white shirt and had wrapped it about his beloved's broken body. It was much too large for her so it looked like a dirtied blanket that she was wrapped in, the only clothing showing was her boot-like shoes. But even that was not what made the sight beautiful. It was the fact that despite the rain, and the mud, and the pain, they had regained who they once were, the love that was thought to have died the night that Orochimaru attacked. The couple's gazes were locked on each other. The princess was caressing the face of her mate to be softly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, as he carried her bridal style with the greatest of care. It almost brought a tear to the jounin's eye.

"You…have…returned…" Kakashi tried to keep his voice steady and clear from undignified actions such as wheezing or wincing in the presence of the royals. Upon sight of the broken man, Sakura began to squirm in Sasuke's hold.

"Kakashi! You're hurt!" However, Sasuke's hold would not loosen. Couldn't she see that she was wounded herself? No…of course not…her heart blinded her far too much when someone dear to her was in less than adequate condition. Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a tired smile.

"Don't worry about me so much, Princess I…" His excuses died on his next breath, for she had escaped the prison of her lover's arms and was now using her healing magic to sooth any wound crying out for attention. In mere moments, a broken man was whole once more.

"There all fixed." Her confident weary smile warmed the older naga's heart. She would make a fine queen one day. For it is those who know how to truly serve their people, that make the best rulers.

"Thank you, princess," Kakashi answered although his eyes were not meeting hers, they were locked onto that of her future king. One glance told him exactly what or better yet to say _who_ he was staring at.

_Neji… _Sasuke's solemn gaze weighed heavily upon the unconscious heap that lay twenty feet away. A mixture of emotions passed through him, now that he gazed upon him in his awakened state. Neji was obviously seriously injured. He needed medical attention immediately, but it was the hatred and jealous envy of what he possessed that kept him cemented to his spot. Sakura's other consciousness belonged to him. He had taken what was rightfully his, so it was with an icy countenance that he stood and continued to stare at the unconscious form.

The frigid mood must have affected the atmosphere because both naga sensei and the beloved sought after princess looked to the silent prince in question. Eyebrows rose in confusion until they followed the gaze. Breath hitched and Sasuke watched as his love made to bolt but froze a second later. In a painstakingly slow moment the prince watched her rain drenched head as it turned. Painfully confused emeralds searched his countenance for an answer. _What should I do…_It was clearly marked on her features. She was gifted in the healing magics but it was the symbol of her going to him, that made the action questionable.

Sakura was so torn. _What can I do? I love Sasuke so much…but Neji needs me and I do care for him. But…I don't want to hurt Sasuke. I don't…_It was all so complicated. Neji had been one of her closest friends, but now feelings were revealed and the other part of her was falling for him, but she herself loved Sasuke. And now, looking into his solemn gaze made her heart ache. Behind his carefully crafted countenance of ice, she could see the pain in his eyes. But she knew what he was about to say. H e would tell her to go to him. Because, even if it meant losing all of her, he only wanted her to be happy.

"I'll take care of him." Kakashi's whisper was barely heard above the rain that continued to pour around them. The royals both jerked as they looked at the jounin in surprise. Kakashi gave a soft knowing glance as he easily moved into a sitting position and then rose into a standing position.

"I think…that you two deserve some time. Much has occurred in your absence." Locking gazes the silvery haired naga gracefully bowed.

"Welcome back you highnesses, your presences have been sorely missed." Twin gentle smiles appeared appreciatively, and Sasuke strode over to stand at his mate to be's side.

"Thank you," the young prince whispered. The two males locked gazes, and Kakashi knew all of the hardships were worth it when he saw the clear emotion on his face. His infamous crooked grin erupted behind his mask.

"Go now, enjoy yourselves." But Sakura's face scrunched in concern.

"But what about Naruto and Hinata?"

"It's ok, I can feel their chakras approaching as we speak." Sakura hesitated.

"But…"

"Go…everything will be fine, and…he needs you now most of all…" Kakashi murmured gesturing toward the obsidian eyed prince. Sakura gasped and turned to gaze at his stony features. Slowly she nodded. Stepping into his embrace, Sasuke lifted his beloved into his arms effortlessly, and bounded away.

It was at that moment, when Naruto entered into the clearing with Hinata in his arms.

"Hey! Where are they going?!" Naruto shouted clearly confused at the situation presented. Kakashi simply chuckled.

"They'll be back, but for right now they're enjoying so much needed alone time…" Naruto cocked an eyebrow but soon a slow grin began to emerge…

In the span of five minutes, the two traveled through the lush unknown forests until clear fresh looking wide, river was spotted opening up into a clearing showing that they were entering into a mountain pass. Thick green grass and wild flowers shone like diamonds in the sparkling rain. Upon sighting the river, Sakura was puzzled with her lover when he did not stop. Instead he continued to run along it in silence. Content to simply be in his strong embrace, Sakura remained silent trusting in his calculating judgment.

And in moment's time, she was eternally grateful that she had remained silent. Because now, they stood in a massive clearing that was dominated by a gigantic crystal blue lake, that resembled a spring. The crowning glory was the breathtaking waterfall before them. It was vast and steady, pouring over the rocks in a sheet of white majesty. Surrounding the lake were mighty oaks with great twisting branches. The continuing light rain made millions of tiny circular ripples on the surface of the water.

Sakura gasped in awe.

"Oh Sasuke…this place…it's just…oh we have to show this to the others…"

"Later." Sasuke cut in setting his most beloved treasure on her feet. Sakura looked up at him in confusion only to be blissfully silenced by the sudden sensation of his rain kissed lips.

_Ohhh…_

_It had been so long. Too long… almost a forgotten memory. But now…there was a whisper of a thrill…a pleasure waiting to be resurrected and tasted. And oh, how she longed for it with a building passion. _

His kiss was cautious at first, a mere soft pressing of his lips to hers. But in that moment it lit a stifled flame. She knew why he was hesitant. He didn't know if she still wanted him. Inwardly she smiled. Well, she would just have to educate him on how much she had missed him.

Taking initiative, she stepped closer to him, and broke off his question of a kiss. Thinking it rejection, Sasuke, looked away hurt. But a chilled hand softly guided his face back to her gaze. She was smiling softly. Gently she placed both of her hands on his face so that she could lock gazes with him.

"_I love… you…" she whispered the emphasis on "you." _ Hope was lit into the prince's heart, but he couldn't contemplate because slowly she reached up on the tip of her toes and with parted lips gave him a soft kiss pouring her feelings into it, hoping with all of her heart that somehow he would know exactly how much she really did love him. The kiss was sweet and the feeling of how well their lips fit together, only added a spark that lit the fires of their passion.

She absolutely adored the feeling of his lips on hers. His lips were like the key that were made for her lock. Slowly, he moved his lips against hers, setting a slow agonizing pace of bliss. It wasn't rushed and hurried, in attempt to satisfy himself; he was kissing to _please her because…she was worth taking the time. _

It was with hooded satiated emeralds that she gazed up at him when they broke for breath. But true happiness blossomed in Sakura's heart when she saw the same emotion reflected back at her. Looking back at the paradise behind her, Sakura smiled. It was time. Slowly she stepped backward, finding resistance when Sasuke would not let her out of the circle of his arms. It still made her want to giggle like a school girl when he would have to touch her. He hadn't lost it. She gave him a look of reassurance as she stepped back even further. A look of confusion was given in response that is until he saw where she was going.

Silently, she walked down until she reached the lake's edge, the small ripples of clear water crashing against the sandy shore. It was with a concerned countenance that she faced him again.

"You remember what I am. Does my true form truly repulse you?' Her voice shook with uncertainty and hurt. Sasuke felt his heart sink. She had not forgotten. But now, he could explain such a costly misunderstanding.

"No. You could never repulse me. Sakura I fell in love with you before we were ever brought here. It was Sakura the mermaid that I fell in love with. My other form was repulsed with my claws. He couldn't understand that he wasn't human. It was never you. Even my other form finds your mermaid form exquisite. The only monster he saw was me."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really?" Her soft voice echoed on the wind. Her heart had leapt at his proclamation. All this time she had thought that he had found her true form hideous but all this time, he was only afraid of himself.

"Really." His voice rang through her ears like melted honey. It rang with deep sincerity and his onyx orbs conveyed what his heart was trying to say. A soft smile splayed on her lips. This was her prince, the one she fell in love with, the one who fell in love with her, whatever her lower half was. It didn't matter what species they were. It seemed like no matter what form he was in, she would fall for him over, and over again.

So this is love…time to put it to the test…

With practiced ease, she knelt and started to undo the clasps that held her boots together. After, the final clasp was unlocked, creamy white legs and feet were revealed and toes met the soft sand of the shore. It was when then that she waded into the lake up to her knees.

Sasuke was mesmerized. She looked like an ethereal goddess as she stood in the lake, the moon's rays giving her pale skin a soft glow. His gaze was glued to her form. It became clear what she was doing when her hands drifted to the ties of her skirt. Immediately, he turned away. Though naturally, mermaids and nagas wore no lower clothing, at the moment, Sakura was very much in human form, and it would be very inappropriate if he did not look away. However, a few minutes later, he heard a splash, and he couldn't help but turn around in search of her. Was Sakura in danger? Had something happened to her? Did she need him to rescue her?

Worried, he rushed to the water's edge. And then he saw her. Under the surface she swam toward back toward the shore in all of her glory. She had reverted back into her true mermaid form. Her long sea foam green tail reflected and glittered in the moonlight. Each of her scales glistened like a tiny diamond. Her fins looked like transparent lace flowing gracefully through her natural element. Yes, she was beautiful as a human woman, but a human form could never compare to this exotic sea nymph. He found her tail to be extremely attractive. It appealed to him especially since he was a naga.

With the grace inherent to her kind, she broke the surface, and rose until her shoulders were bared.

"Join me?" Her voice and facial expression was so warm and inviting compelling the naga prince to come and join his princess. Who wouldn't? The scenery was gorgeous, what with the multiple ledges and waterfalls and depthless crystal clear water. Unconsciously, he looked down to his right hand and wistfully gazed at each deadly claw that adorned each finger. Why was he hesitating, when this was what he really was? Oh that's right… Sasuke's cheeks colored minutely.

"How?" His voice was meek and unsure. Sakura's brow rose in puzzlement before she caught him pointedly staring at her tail.

"Oh…well…I don't really know how I change back…I kinda just…will it to happen…you know?" Sasuke sighed in frustration. That explanation wasn't exactly a lot of help, but Sakura was trying her best so…

Resolving his determination, Sasuke nodded to himself and slowly proceeded to peel the soaking white shirt from his shoulders. An audible gasp from the water alerted him to the fact that a female audience was watching. A smirk adorned his lips. So…she had missed the view of his body…well he would have to oblige her now wouldn't he. He slowed his pace and Sakura was tortured with the slow reveal of pale velvet skin which covered the lean muscles of his shoulders. Sweet torture indeed. The water weight of his cloak caused the shirt to slide down his arms and rest in the crook of his elbow, the cloak leaving tiny water droplets against his skin, causing Sakura's mouth to go dry. He looked like something out of her personal wildest dreams and fantasies. Slowly she raised her gaze to his, and she felt her body tingle at the intensity of such a basic intimacy. It was all she could do to stay still. Even her tail wanted to rebel and quiver in anticipation. But no…she would continue to be still…and watch.

She was mesmerized, watching as the raindrops fell upon the messy drenched onyx spikes; drop down to run of the tip of his nose, and hen to fall agonizingly slow onto the broad now exposed plane of his chest and then, further further down. Dropping his arms, the shirt fell to the grassy bank with little more than a sound. Solemnly, he stood before her, his upper body exposed to her sight.

She was not disappointed.

He was so distinctly masculine. His broad shoulders ran down into finely muscled arms, and he had a firm chest indicative of a man, and his hard work. Chiseled abdominals each so well defined, and lower to the "v shape" that made up the lower stomach where his soaked black pants hung low. He was perfection. Mirroring her previous movements he knelt and undid his sandals as well as set his kusanagi (sp?) down alongside them. Without breaking eye contact he strode purposefully down to the water. The first feeling of the water as he stepped in sent a rush of tingles throughout his whole body.

Was this what she felt? What was he supposed to feel in order to change back? But first things first. Slowly he reached for the ties of his pants. Sakura blushed scarlet and turned away. Quickly, he discarded his pants, feeling rather self-conscious as he threw them back to shore. So what to do now…Waist deep in the water, he stood and concentrated on what his true form looked and felt like…

Sakura felt incredibly embarrassed. Sasuke was standing behind her and…and …he didn't have any clothes on! It was enough to color her cheeks ten shades of red. When was she supposed to turn around? What if she turned around too soon? What is she saw…

The she felt it…

There was a shift in the chakra signature. It was Sasuke's that had changed. It now felt like how she remembered it…Hesitantly she turned around. Sasuke was there just as he had been a moment ago. Had anything changed? She couldn't bear to look.

"Sakura…" Immediately, she met his gaze. He was smiling. Actually smiling, and yes it was the adorable smile when one of the tips of his fangs peeked out over his lip. But had he changed fully? Her question was answered. Slowly he swam back until he was revealed when he stood on the sand. There before her was her naga prince. Pale white scales melded with fleh an inch or two below the navel, and covered the underbelly, while majestic dark blue scales ran along the hips downward, the same blue scales melding with flesh at the lowest part of the lower back. The dangerous black barbs were there as well as the diamond pattern on the back of the tail. He had always been an exotic creature, but seeing him there at his full height, his powerful tail curled about him peaceably, was truly a breathtaking sight.

Sakura couldn't sop staring.

"Do you like what you see, my princess?" Sakura blushed and turned away embarrassed for being caught.

"Maybe…" She hoped her playful response would mask the way she really felt whenever she saw him. Slowly, he slid into the water.

"Hmm…does my body really displease you so?" She couldn't see the smirk that graced his lips as he made his way toward her. Sakura smiled.

"I think you know very well how I feel about you," she whispered turning only to come face to face with him. How had he gotten so close? His close proximity always put her on edge and did funny things to her head. One part of her desperately wanted to swim run or escape far away from his heated stares. The other part wanted nothing more than to gaze at him until she was consumed completely by his essence. Boldly, she looked up and met his smoldering gaze. There was something in the way that he looked at her. It was like, she was water, and he had been thirsty for days, like she was food when he was starving. But moreover, like she was home, and he had been wandering for years.

"Really?" What? What was this? Sasuke was uncertain? He never questioned anything and now…this? But then again…there was Neji…and that other part of her was falling for him. There was reason as to why he would have reasonable doubt. Well, she would have to squelch his fears. Reaching into her shirt, she revealed a leather cord necklace with a single fang at the base.

"A long time ago, you asked me to become your mate. I gave you my answer that night, and it has not changed, nor will it ever. I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I will love you and only you for as long as I have breath in my lungs."

She had barely uttered those words, when his lips came crashing down upon hers. His lips were harsh and demanding, his hands feverishly wandering the expanse of her back before crashing her body to his. She loved it when he was a little rough. It made her feel more feminine. Cautiously, he began to suck gently on her lower lip nibbling it occasionally, teasing it with his fangs. Gasping for breath she opened for him, allowing the access that he so desired, and she craved. Lovingly, he massaged his tongue against the length of hers creating a delightful friction, that was simply intoxicating. But it was the spark the excitement, the total rightness of them being together that made the experience all the more right.

Unconsciously, they sank beneath the lake's waters, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. With Sasuke's arms wrapped about her, Sakura was lost in bliss. This was where she was supposed to be. She was totally out of control and…really it was ok…because…he was there….and he was hers. So, she wished the night would go on forever.

**Like I said, this is NOT the end. Sorry I haven't updated, just went through a bad breakup. Trying to heal and it's hard to write about love when you thought you had it. Now that that's over I'll have more time to write. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I will not update unless I get five! Thank you! Enjoy till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I own NOTHING

**AN: I own NOTHING!! So yeah when you read this please review. I was absolutely thrilled with all of the feedback I received. Please share any ideas you have. I do seriously give thought to them when writing, so if you want to see your twist, please review and tell me! Please enjoy!**

_**Intimate Moments**_

Scattered beams spilled through the thick branches of the trees and continued on to rest and reflect on the glassy surface of the hidden lake. If one was to stumble upon this jewel located deep in the vast forest, one would gape and gasp at the majestic natural glory before them. They might even remark on how "simply magical," the landscape was. But it is almost certain that one would not be aware of the supernatural beings that rested peacefully there.

Pan forward, move swiftly from the shore across the wide expanse of the sparkling body of water towards the steady rage of the massive three story waterfall before you. The wall of water seems impenetrable, and you're right, the sheer force with which the white capped water would crash down continuously, would crush any and all that would come beneath it, thus creating a wall of security that in itself.

A perfect cover.

From above the surface, the wall of white casts the illusion that there is nothing but bare rock behind the curtain of the flowing water. An illusion indeed. In order to see what lay secret, one would have to submerge themselves beneath the crystal clear cool waters and then move beneath the waterfall in order to see and access an opening that lay above the surface but behind the waterfall. The opening is large enough for several people to swim through without being cramped. Cool crisp air flows into the tunnel like opening and continues on until it opens up into a large circular cavern. The cavern itself, is worth mentioning simply for the fact that the walls were covered in scattered aquamarine crystals, almost giving off a soft blue glow. In this cavern, the water had become a lot more shallow the depth only maxing out to six feet in depth.

It is here, in these calm, warm waters where our journey concludes. At the top of the cavern is a small opening that allows small amounts of light to trickle in to sparkle off the crystals and down into the pool. Resting on the makeshift bed of the soft sand laid the couple of star-crossed love. A petite mermaid slumbered, completely still and peaceful. Her waist-length cherry pink tresses splayed on her side almost obscuring her ethereal features. Every part of her was at peace, the only movement the transparent fins moving slowly back and forth with the force of the gentle current. However, she was not the only one inhabiting the small cave. Spooned behind her lay sleeping was the distinctly masculine form of her soon to be naga mate. Even in sleep, he needed her close. A muscled arm draped over her waist as well as the tip of his tail wrapped about her. Even in unconsciousness, he was possessive. Sharp claws lay at ease against the smooth skin of his mate to be's stomach.

Slowly, the prodding insistent rays of light finally reached the slumbering naga prince insisting that he venture back into the world of consciousness. Heavy lids opened half-heartedly revealing glittering onyx. A sleepy yawn was ripped from his mouth and two dangerous poison ready slender fangs were revealed. In this instance, the powerful incisors looked rather cute than formidable.

Blinking several times, Sasuke regained conscious bearings but was still rather surprised as he looked down and was faced with bubblegum pink. But that shock faded and was replaced with a soft smile. _Sakura._ She was there sleeping soundly in _his_ arms. _Mmmm._ He couldn't wait for the time when it would be _every _morning that he found her in his embrace. Despite the fact that they were in a strange place and was in a particularly dangerous situation, what with Orochimaru on the loose and all, he had had one of the best night's sleep that he had had in a long while. A certain beloved princess kunoichi was responsible for that, well…that and the fact that she had tired him out with their activities. Sasuke couldn't help the crimson that stained his cheeks. While they didn't consummate the love they shared for one another, he had been quite satisfied with the night long make out session.

Mental images and phantom sensations reminded him of the euphoria that was last night. He could almost feel her feather light cool touches as her finger tips would brush against his heated skin leaving a trail of sure fire in their path. And for some reason, she had this strange fascination with touching the very sensitive bit of skin that was located where flesh melded with scales. Didn't she know how that affected him? That little vixen was driving his body crazy.

The way that consummation was even possible, was that when the area was stimulated, the scales there would recede revealing the essential parts. On more than one occasion, he had to focus on his iron will of self control so that this particular event did not occur. Apparently her innocence protected her from such an embarrassing feat. Even now, his blood began to stir and he was forced to think on other much less desirable things like…like _Neji._

The naga prince's blood ran cold at the mere thought, and subconsciously he gripped his mermaid princess tighter. _No one would have her but him. _Unfortunately, his possessive action resulted in the awakening of his beloved.

Thick lashes fluttered uncertainly before settling at half-mast revealing apple green. Sasuke couldn't help the half-smile that seemed permanently engraved upon his features. Leaning down, he helped her back into the waking world by softly nuzzling her neck. He had to admit that he did indeed take pleasure in the simple affectionate gesture. Her natural scent appealed to him and he felt like he could lose himself in the fragrance.

"Mmm Sasuke?' Even the uncertainty in her sleepy one, he found to be adorable.

"Hn." In her semi-conscious state she could hear the clear amusement in his tone. Inwardly, she was rolling her eyes at his male satisfaction. But as she rolled over to face him that same sheer male cockiness stole her breath with his sexy smirk. Did he always have to be so darn hott? Wasn't he supposed to look as bad as she did in the morning? One quick glance over at his body did confirm her agitation in the fact that, yes, he still retained perfection while she probably was reminiscent of the crypt keeper. _Life was so unfair. _

So why it was that now he was leaning in to capture a good morning kiss when she looked so sleep haggard?

_So maybe life wasn't so bad…_

No…not bad at all if she got to keep tasting those delicious lips of his. There would always be a fiery chemistry between them and so the close proximity and the beginning of delicate caresses, initiated fevered kisses. Losing themselves in the throws of passion, Sasuke shifted their position so that he was gently pinning her with his weight as his attentions drew to her neck. Sakura welcomed the weight and felt all the more feminine and wanted because of it. Wrapping her arms around him, they snaked up to caress his back. Ooh, she did so love his back. Beneath the soft spotless pale skin lay strong muscle that was easily distinguishable when he flexed.

It was just another one of his masculine attributes that made him absolutely irresistible to her. And that's why when he began to suck gently at the juncture where the neck and shoulder met, Sakura found herself being lost to the haze of his ministrations. Oh, his lips just had to be divine, that and when his fangs would graze her skin, shivers of pleasure ran throughout her entire body.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was lost to his own pleasures. Sakura's skin was the most addicting substance he had come across in his entire life. He had to taste more and touch more so his fingers ran feverishly up and down her back. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, nothing could ruin this perfect moment, not now that he could hear the soft mewls of pleasure that escaped Sakura's lips.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, I know you're in there! You had better not be doing anything indecent to our Sakura!" Again, it felt like he had been doused with frigid water. A low growl erupted from the extremely perturbed Uchiha. Even Sakura was shaken from her daze due to the vibrations coming from Sasuke's chest.

"_Dobe…"_ It would be Naruto, wouldn't it? Didn't that loser _know_ what he was interrupting? _Yes…he did,_ and that's what really got to him all the more.

"Naruto?" Sakura exclaimed confused.

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in after you!" Naruto's exaggerated shouts came from the opening overhead. At this point, realization dawn on the mermaid princess and in response a facial muscle twitched in annoyance. She was sure her other self, who was currently dormant within in her would have used her ninja acquired super strength and pounded the blonde to oblivion.

Covering her more with his body, Sasuke called out, "Do it, and see what happens loser." Sakura could practically envision the outrage as it erupted on the ramen lover's features.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"What do you think it is dobe?" And just like that, the romantic atmosphere had ended. Sakura sighed in obvious disappointment. When they got married, she would have to make sure that their honeymoon was spent far away from Naruto. No offense to Hinata, but sometimes she thought that maybe Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed fighting with each other more than spending time with their respective girlfriends.

So, with a well placed shove Sakura pushed her bickering mate to be off a baffled Sasuke.

"Sakura? Sakura?" With a single "hmph" she turned up her nose and left. If he wanted to fight with Naruto so bad then let him, but she, she would have no part of their foolishness. If Sasuke wanted to be with her, then he could come to her on his own time. Until then, she could go talk to Hinata. Now Sasuke was even more ticked. _Naruto would pay!_ He had waited for so long to touch Sakura again, and now here he was _not_ touching her because of NarutoSasuke's fingers flexed and cracked with the intention of using his claws on a particular blonde idiot best friend of his.

Purposefully, he left the sanctuary of his new found temporary haven and proceeded to swim along the sandy bed of the cave until the cave opened up into the massive lake. Even now, looking down at his own shadow it was a bit of an oddity for him to see his true form. For so long, he had been locked inside the body of a human and now as the current ran swiftly against his scales as his tail swished back and forth, he felt…_free._

Granted, he was still very much aware of the fact that his other self was now laying dormant in his mind very much like he had been for so long. Selfconsciously, he fingered the curse mark on his neck. Only, he was unaware of the fact that that very same curse mark was fading.

Out in the open waters, he could see Sakura's form become smaller and smaller as she neared the surface. The handsome naga prince paused in his ascent and just watched as Sakura swam. Truly, she was a sight, an ethereal goddess in her element. Her transparent fins cast a prism like effect on the waters around her. She looked like some kind of aquatic angel. Her lithe toned body seemed to flow gracefully upwards, her hair floating about her in a bubblegum cloud.

_Darn…_He was so madly in love with that girl. Even if she wasn't the princess of the mermaid kingdom, even though she wasn't a naga, if they had remained human, he still would have fallen in love with her no matter the circumstances. And now… _she was his._ He wasn't going to hide it from anyone either, not Kakashi and certainly not that arrogant merman, Neji.

By now, Sakura had reached the surface and appeared to be making her way towards the shore. Eagerly, he put his own tail to use and tried to catch up to her. It seemed that he would always be chasing her. A small smile graced his features. Well, that was more than ok with him. He would gladly chase her for the rest of eternity. In mere seconds, he rocketed through the waters closing the distance and breaking the surface next to his love.

Cool air assaulted his face and bare upper body as he bobbed on the surface. Water sprayed about as his head broke the water. The droplets shimmered like diamonds as they flew about. Amusedly, it took only a few seconds for his water heavy locks to defy gravity and spike up once more. Upon reaching the surface, he was met with several familiar faces on the shore. There was the knowing smile of Kakashi, the ever timid Hinata, and certainly never least, loudmouth knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto.

His soft amused foxy grin clearly told the couple that he was glad they were "back" and that they were together. The naga prince could almost swear that his best friend's cheer was infectious and so he was hard pressed not to grin like an idiot himself. Like Sakura, he had truly missed his best friend. Even though they had still become best friends, their friendship was so much deeper in their true lives than in this façade of a human existence. It was funny that their human friendship very much was a reflection of how it actually happened, though the circumstances had shifted drastically.

It was reassuring to know that Naruto was not his friend simply because he was crowned prince and that it was his job as his "guardian." It only took a moment for Sasuke to inwardly scoff. Naruto couldn't fake a friendship if he wanted to. He had countless memories of the loudmouthed ninja giving some kind of disrespect or varying challenge to a superior. Secretly, he always respected Naruto for this crazy behavior. Personally, he would rather die a painful tortured death before he would admit that secret though. Along with the fact that many times those same outbursts were often the exact thought he was thinking. His actions consistently had to reflect diplomacy so as to not cause war or disruption of any kind.

"So we're here dobe, what did you want?" Sasuke called in his cocky arrogant tone, as he swam forward until his serpentine half was revealed. The look of pure shock on Naruto's features was fuel for Sasuke's smug smirk to grow.

"How…I mean…it makes sense now, but how, I mean…"

"You mean you don't know how?" The naga prince's obviously patronizing tone earned an agitated look from one other than the insulted blonde.

"Really? Because I can recall last night another naga who didn't know how to revert back, if my memory serves me correctly." Naruto regained his impish grin at the cheeky admission from Sakura, who earned herself a glare. Sakura easily disregarded it. Sometimes, even her lover needed to be put in his place.

"Here Naruto, Hinata, come in, we'll help you if you like." Sakura's cheerful disposition clearly overshadowed the putting of her mate to be. Naruto, in his over eagerness, grabbed Hinata and pulled her without thought into the shallows of the lake. Sakura watched, her smile dimming at the sight. Her female best friend sure had to have a mountain's worth of patience, to deal with Naruto's spontaneous antics. But the smile and light blush told her that Hinata was completely oblivious to what could've been a completely thoughtless action.

The pink haired med-nin's jade eyes softened at the sight. Hinata was so in love with that boy and the mere thought that Hinata had finally found someone who made her truly happy, brought joy to Sakura's heart. Hinata more than deserved all of the adoration that the future Hokage showered her with.

"Alright Sakura, show us what to do!" Apparently, the hyperactive ninja was anxious to return to his true form. _Probably just doing it to spite Sasuke, _she thought dryly. But no matter, it was their happiness after all.

"It's simple really, just remember what it was like to be in your true form and I guess just will it to happen."

"Just…will it to happen?" Naruto's puzzled expression mirrored Hinata's.

"Yup, that's about it…" Sasuke returned to his mate to be's side and casually slipped an around her waist. With the presence of his best, a fierce look of determination rose from Naruto.

"Alright! Let's do this Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his arm in the air.

"O…ok Naruto," Hinata agreed. Almost simultaneously, both of their eyelids slid shut like gravity alone was pulling them down. It was odd for Sakura to watch this event happen a second time, but each time indeed was unique and fascinating to watch. And just like before with Sasuke, there was a shifting in the energies in the air around them. Then suddenly the two seemed to "lose balance" as they dropped abruptly beneath the surface. Taking a glance out of her peripheral vision, she could tell that Sasuke was entranced as well by the sight…

It was odd in the moment, as she focused on what her true form looked and felt like. But even more than that, it was strangely disconcerting waking up and realizing that she was no longer trapped within the confines of her "outer's" mind and was now free to express herself. In one moment, she was trying to help her outer and therefore Naruto in the fight against Haku.

Truth be told, before that, she had never been in a life threatening fight before. Yes, she had been trained in the deadly fighting arts native to her clan; the same deadly fighting style that her cousin was so infamous for perfecting. Ever since she was young, she had been trained so that she could better protect the princess. However, she was often doubted, whether it be her protective abilities, to even her fighting spirit. By nature she was soft spoken and gentle. Ferocity could almost be her antonym.

But then she had met Naruto on that fateful day. Sakura had been miserable that day wanting nothing more than to be free of her binding betrothal. Trying to comfort her, she had accompanied her downtrodden friend to the market in hopes of lifting her spirits.

And then… Lee happened. Absently, she wondered how he was. At first, she had been slightly amused by the annoying intensity with which Lee pursued Sakura. His unwavering adoration was absolutely humorous. But then something unexpected occurred. That adoration had mutated into something dark and possessive. And in that instant, when he breached the line of amorous affection to harassment, she found herself ashamed to admit that, in that time frame, she froze. Yes, Sakura was clearly in danger, but Lee was a formidable opponent to even other mermen, so how in the world was she supposed to free her best friend from his vice-like grip. Her cousin would surely fume when he found out about this.

Both of the girls' prayers had been answered when Sasuke appeared obviously challenging and winning the skirmish against Lee. But again, like a bad recurring cold the same situation occurred again and sky rocketed when he proceeded to "kidnap" her. She recalled uncomfortably how a scream was involuntarily ripped from her throat. It was a cry of desperation and panic. She had failed again. Was she really that deficient? However, that time of utter hopelessness, had brought her Naruto seconds later.

Even now, in this split moment in which she was shifting back into her birth form, a feeling of warmth filled her. Naruto was her sun. He was unchanging in nature, bright and warm. He brought light and growth to her life. But most of all, he gave her love. He cherished her with the same fierce passion that he had for all things he held precious. On that day when he looked and spoke to her like no other man had, she knew she had found the one who was made just for her. That is why, in the fight against Haku, she was more than happy to protect him from the certain death she faced. That's what love was after all, caring about someone so much that you would be willing to give up your own life so that theirs could prosper. He gave her the drive and bravery to be fierce, and the courage to overcome certain defeat.

Light lavender eyes fluttered open to find the vision of Naruto shifting into his true form. The glow was dimming from the magic but still, he shone. The light from the sun made his naturally burnt orange scales glitter. His short spiky sun kissed locks floated lazily about him. His long orange and black tail coiled loosely about him.

It was amusing and at the same time distressing to know that the bottom half of their clothes had been ripped with the transformation. Thank goodness they had packed another set of clothes! She couldn't help the bright red that covered her cheeks like wildfire as she watched the destroyed clothing float down to the lake bottom.

Her deviated attention did not alert her to a certain naga who had returned to consciousness. But he wasn't trying to inform her of his attentions. He just wanted to observe her in her element for a while. For once, the knuckleheaded ninja would say that he was content to just stop, be still, and stare. He found her to be exquisite. While others would scoff and say that, oh she was too shy and timid, or oh, those eyes of hers were unnatural looking or she was odd being trained to be a lady with the basic knowledge of a ninja.

But Naruto wasn't deterred by any of that. Yes, she was a mermaid and he was a naga. They were both native to famous ninja clans. His father was the current Hokage after all, and he was sure that Neji would probably never let him forget that Hinata was of noble birth till the day he died. Really, Neji wasn't such a bad guy, he just was a little misguided and he loved Sakura to a fault. It wasn't necessarily a fault, but he had to back up his best friend no matter what.

A slight change in current, and the long midnight locks were flowing about her causing Naruto to become enraptured once more. He loved all of her feature. Her pale eyes that matched her long matching lavender tail and the way she chewed on her lower lip when she was nervous. But most of all he was enamored with the bright blush that would cover her features whenever she saw him. This was going to be his mate. His partner for life and beyond. Unable to hold back any longer, he sprung toward her enveloping her in his embrace. Startled, she struggled in his arms until he whispered gently in her ear, "_I love you…"_


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hey guys it's me again

**AN: Hey guys it's me again. I'm back with another update. I'm kinda disappointed by the lack of reviews. I've got like hat forty people who have favorited this story. Come on guys please show some love and review. By the way, please don't kill me and enjoy!**

_**Not Enough Time**_

"You are so full of crap Sasuke!"

"What'd you say _dead last?"_

"Exactly what I said you freaking cheater!"

"Cheater, oh please I don't need to cheat in order to beat your sorry tail." Back and forth the insults flew between the two young nagas. And because of this, they were completely ignored. The girls playfully frolicked out in the deeper waters giggling about the sheer ridiculousness of their behavior. Really, they acted as if they were children instead of young adults and best friends. Despite their friendship, both of them were fiercely competitive.

Apparently, the two agreed to a race to see who could touch the bottom of the lake and back. But upon reaching the surface, the two had instantly erupted into an argument. The girls merely shook their heads and returned to their own conversation. Those two were hopeless.

Meanwhile, Kakashi chose to remain on the beach, reading his favorite naughty novel. He would have many new "tactics" to "show" Anko. A light blush colored his cheeks. The Icha Icha series was probably the thing he was going to miss most about the human world. He would have to talk to someone about starting a similar series. He heard master Jiraiya of the mer-kingdom was an excellent author of that nature. Surely he would appreciate such an idea. A sense of foreboding dread crept down his spine. He just couldn't let Anko find out. She would have his tail. A scary image of his enraged mate with flames in her eyes, popped in his mind's eye and Kakashi reminded himself not to get caught.

_Anko…_Oh he did miss her though. It had been so long since he had last seen her…touched her. What he wouldn't give to be with her right now. But…he had a duty, a task, he had to complete.

Glancing over at the unconscious Neji who was lying in the shallows swiftly reminded himself of this. They really couldn't afford to be sitting around like this. But Neji _was_ out of commission and a part of his heart truly ached as he witnessed his students' temporary happiness. So much pain they had already been forced to endure and shortly, they would be compelled to endure more.

A small chuckle escaped him at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke bickering amiably. Those two really were something. Sakura and Hinata were saints beyond what they knew for putting up with those two knuckleheads. A wistful sigh escaped him.

"Yo!" he called. All four students immediately stopped what they were doing and made their way over to him, stopping when they reached hip depth.

"Ne, Kakashi sensei what is it?" Naruto's eager tone gave everyone a strange sense of urgency. Kakashi looked them all over serenely and this unnerved them all the more.

"…Eh…did I say something?" (cue anime fall over) Sakura grumbled something about crazy teachers and how smut must make someone go insane.

"Naruto, Sasuke,…stay…" His tone was sharp and low thus letting his students know that he had indeed called them over for a reason. There were weary looks cast between the two couples before the two girls slowly slipped into deper waters and out of earshot.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" The playful energetic was lost and concern was put in its place. Naruto tried to search the gray naga for any kind of an answer, but as always he was perfectly blank and unreadable.

"You gave her your fang." Kakashi's visible eye slid and pinned the naga prince with his stare. Immediately, Sasuke froze and pinned his teacher with a glare. Naruto was incredulous.

"You what?!" Sasuke was not repentant in the least. _So that's why Kakashi called us over. _To confirm a suspicion. The elder naga never did anything without a purpose.

"Yes, what of it." Sasuke remained perfectly cool while Naruto was slack-jawed. They were best friends and he didn't even know about this.

"A little hasty don't you think?" Kakashi's equally level tone was aggravating Sasuke. Who was he to question him and Sakura's relationship status?!

"No, is it really anyone's business?" Sasuke's tone was icy indicating restrained anger.

"You are royal; therefore it _is_ the kingdom's business." At this, Sasuke, the naga prince openly bared his fangs. To heck with what was the business of the kingdoms, he loved Sakura and they would do what they darn well pleased. The only thing that truly mattered was how he felt about Sakura and how she felt about him. And he would let no one stand in the way of that.

His protective male instincts screamed that someone was threatening his relationship with his mate. At this point, politically correct terms like "mate to be" were disregarded in his mind. Though not officially, Sakura _was_ his mate. He would have no one else.

Seeing the dangerous signs coming from his best friend, Naruto quickly placed himself between the two nagas.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Sasuke. He didn't mean anything by it, did you sensei." There was a long pause seemingly contradicting the blonde's attempt at peace.

"They're in danger." Kakashi's solemn comment disregarded the current argument entirely. The sudden shift caught both boys off guard. While Sasuke retained his stoic façade, Naruto was openly curious.

"Who sensei?" Kakashi pinned the boys with his icy stare.

"The girls." Those two words made the two best friends go on the defensive.

"Why, what do you know?" Sasuke couldn't keep the growl out of his tone. Sakura's protection was his main priority. Anyone or anything daring to pose harm to her would meet his end at the edge of his claws. The deep rumbling emanating from the blonde and the flickering colors of his eyes let Sasuke know he agreed strongly in his own right.

Naruto was insanely protective of his raven beauty. Even Sasuke pitied the fool who was dumb enough to invoke the wrath of his best friend when it came to Hinata.

"Calm yourself Naruto, no new danger is being posed." The crimson that was threatening to take over Naruto's gaze instantly diminished and the peaceful cerulean returned once more.

"But you said…" Naruto couldn't understand what was going on.

"The only danger the girls are in is the danger they pose to themselves." Now both teens were lost.

"You see when I placed the cursed seal on all of you, it transformed all of you into humans and effectively replacing all of your memories with false ones I created for your human personality." Naruto and Sasuke remained silent letting the heavy information sink in. Both boys reflected on the painful memories they were given.

"Why?" Kakashi knew at once what Sasuke referred to. Why did he give him such painful memories? Because of those memories, he had intentionally been cold to Sakura. If he had known the truth, then he and Sakura would've been together as humans.

"To make you stronger. My intention was for you to focus on your training entirely so that you would be ready for this journey. I had no idea of the unseen ramifications of my actions and for that I am deeply grieved and sorry." At this point, Kakashi actually bowed. Sasuke remained stoic. Because of him, Sakura's human heart still belonged to Neji. And for that reason, he couldn't keep the bitterness from his heart, or the sense that the blame rested with his sensei. Still…Sakura's protection depended on him so…

"If the danger lies within themselves then how are we supposed to protect them?" Sasuke's clipped question alerted everyone that he was at his boiling point and that everyone was on thin ice.

"The problem is this: the cursed seal is the only thing keeping them human. With the releasing of their memories, the cursed seal will quickly fade until it is no more. And when that happens, they will not be able to retain their human forms. No matter where they are, they will revert back to their true forms. Most likely, it will be lethal."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Naruto couldn't hide his panic. He had already almost lost Hinata once and he had been beyond repair. He couldn't lose her. She was his heart, his will, his life.

"Reapply the cursed seal." Kakashi was whispering but those four words would continue to echo through the boys' minds for several minutes.

"What! No!" Sasuke's unexpected outburst had Naruto confused.

"Seal her memories away again, how could you do that to her…." _To me…_ "I won't lose her again." Sasuke ended softly.

Now it all made sense to Naruto. In order for them to be safe and human, the girls would have to lose their true form memories and lock themselves again in the minds of their human counterparts. Naruto couldn't help but feel the same way as Sasuke. He had just gotten Hinata to truly remember him not even twenty four hours ago and now he was being asked to give that all up again. The only reason he wasn't flipping out too was that the measure was to ensure Hinata's safety.

But could he really go back to being locked in his own mind while his other treated her carelessly. More so, how could he ask that of Hinata. It was her freedom, her body and her feelings after all. His tender heart was cracking again, but this time he was allowing it to happen. They weren't even mated yet and already he had failed her multiple times. But…what was the other option? Naruto's heart clenched further.

"How do we reapply the seal?" The handsome hyperactive ninja dropped his head in defeat, his messy blonde spikes of hair obscuring the vision of his eyes.

"What?! Naruto!" Sasuke couldn't believe this.

"You heard Kakashi-sensei, they'll die if we don't reapply the seal. I can't lose her again, Sasuke. I _can't._ I just…"

"Is it the only way?" Sasuke's solemn tone cut through Naruto's mindless chanting.

"Yes." The feeling of a knife twisting through his heart only intensified with Kakashi's gruff reply. How could this be happening? He had _just_ gotten Sakura back and now he was being outright forced to let go of her once again to magics beyond his control.

This wasn't even the worst part of the scenario. How was he even supposed to bring this up to Sakura? He could never bear her tears. It would kill him to do this now. The thing was, Sakura didn't give a flip about her own safety. The only thing that seemed to matter to her was his happiness. So how was he supposed to lie to her and pretend that this was exactly what he wanted for her?

It would have to be the greatest performance he would ever give: to be able to remain strong, to be her soldier, her fearless protector, when all he wanted was to scream and tuck her close to him. It was almost unfair how he had to be strong in the face of such adversity. But he was her mate, and her life was his priority, not the kingdom or even his own life compared.

"Alright." The naga prince's voice was full of grief. Every male was looking in his direction. Each boy looked like you had given him his own death sentence.

"If it helps, there is one thing that will, if you so desire to be different…"

"What is it?" Sasuke's tone sounded unimpressed and miserable. He really couldn't see an upside to this situation. Kakashi was patient nonetheless.

"You two can retain your memories and become truly whole once more. Though for the girls' sakes, I will teach you the illusionary transformation jutsu which will conceal your true forms."

"Really…well that's good I guess." Reliable Naruto, always looking for the positive in negative circumstances. But Sasuke wasn't satisfied.

"You say that for the girls' sakes. Will they lose all of their memories again?" _Hmm, if that meant she didn't remember Neji then…_

"No, only of the time since their true selves awakened." _Darn. _ So she would only forget the wonderful night they shared together as well as having her true self locked away. But he would make sure that he wasn't frigid towards her. He would pursue her relentlessly, so that his intentions would be known clearly. He would let no man, merman or otherwise take her from him, if he so could help it.

His jaw clenched as his fist tightened. He had failed her before. He would not do so again. It was like Naruto could feel his determination.

"Alright, so what do we have to do?" His ocean gaze was intense and you could practically see the fire that burned behind them. In response, a ghost of a smile appeared on Kakashi's features. Now these were his students, the determined fighters who would let nothing stand in the way of their dreams. Minutes later found the three ninjas in a meditative position, their tails loosely coiled about them.

"Alright, now focus your chakra. Seek out every part it touches. Now scan it, find the chakra that isn't yours." Kakashi's deep voice was barely above a whisper. Kakashi looked on as the two boys continued to concentrate and focus on their chakra.

Unconsciously, the two were enveloped in bright blue flames of chakra. Kakashi was amazed those two held such immense power. If anyone could defeat Orochimaru, it would be them. Eerily, in answer to the rising chakra levels, the cursed seals burned bright purple; Naruto's on his stomach and then on the back of Sasuke's neck. With the more chakra they exuded toward the specific spot, the more the cursed seals began to crack. Until finally…

In Sasuke's Mind

White. Everything was white. Sluggish, tired, it was like he had fallen asleep for a long while, and was still in a hazy trance of trying to awaken. The last thing he remembered was sprinting through the forest, finding Kakashi and Neji unconscious, then hearing Sakura scream. Upon rushing to her side, things became dizzy and out of focus.

"That's because I took over." The human Sasuke froze at the sound of his own voice coming from somewhere else.

"How…what's going on…" The fog of whiteness parted and from it came what he feared most. It was himself in naga form. The human Sasuke couldn't tear his gaze away from the massive coiling dark blue tail.

"How…but you can't be…" The naga Sasuke rolled his eyes and slithered forward.

"But I am you…at least…a part of you… I am what you truly are." The human version shook his head in denial.

"No…it's not true…I'm not some…"

"_Freak." _His other half supplied before he had the chance to finish.

"You see, I am you and right now you know I'm right."

"But…"

"Look I…_we_ don't have time for this. Sakura's life is in danger." At the mention of her name, the human Sasuke automatically stiffened. Ah that's right, it _was _him so of course he loved Sakura….This was good.

"Who, what…why is she in danger?" His human self was just as determined as he was.

"That's irrelevant at this point." He watched his human side scowl and narrow his gaze. He sympathized. He was always suspicious when information wasn't forthcoming. It was just funny how he literally didn't trust himself.

"The point is that if we don't become one, she will die." The other's eyes widened a fraction behind the mask of ice.

"How can I trust you and know that this isn't some sort of trap." The naga was silent a moment before locking gazes with his human half.

"You and I both know that we would never lie when it pertains to Sakura." The human remained unresponsive for a moment. The naga was ready to strangle him when…

"Alight…I believe you…so …I'm really a freak huh." The naga prince rolled his eyes before smirking.

"Sakura doesn't seem to think so. In fact, I'm beginning to think she has a thing for the fangs." A light blush covered the human's cheeks as he frowned.

"Whatever…" Satisfied with his trust, the naga came forward until they were mere inches apart.

"It is time." The prince held out his hand to the ninja warrior. The white clad human stared at his mystical self. He knew that when he took the other male's hand, both of them would merge to become his true self. He was hesitant. Despite the fact that he did know that it was his true form, it meant that he would no longer exist, or that he would have to change permanently into that form. A flash of cherry locks flashed in his mind's eye. Without another thought, he grasped the naga's outstretched hand firmly, followed by a blinding light.

He would do anything for Sakura.

When the light faded, the youngest Uchiha blinked several times. Looking downward, he was met with his claw tipped hand and the low line on his hips where flesh melted together with naga scale. He was whole again. He wasn't trapped and no longer sensed the presence of another in his own mind.

"Feels weird, doesn't it." Naruto was sporting a soft grin. The twinkle in the blue depths told the raven haired ninja that his best friend was complete as well. Sasuke merely nodded. No words were exchanged as they looked forward to their sensei. The easy part was done. Now it was time for the real challenge. Kakashi nodded.

"What do you think they're doing? Kakashi looked so serious…." Hinata had been listening to her best friend worry for the past thirty minutes. She couldn't blame her. She was pondering on why it was that Kakashi needed to be so secretive. It usually meant something bad was about to happen. By her frantic worrying, Hinata knew Sakura knew it too. But what would the price be this time…She could only pray that it wasn't too bad…but then…if that were the case, they too would have been invited to the meeting…There was a shift in the energies.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura's exclamation alerted Hinata to the fact that their beaus had returned. But at the sight of them, she pondered whether or not that was a good thing.

Sakura shared her thoughts exactly. She needed only to see her beloved's guarded expression to know that something was drastically wrong. To all others, it would seem that Sasuke's scowl hadn't changed, but Sakura could tell, those onyx orbs spoke to her in volumes. And the only other time when Sasuke wouldn't meet her gaze like this, was the night when all of their memories were sealed. Her eyes widened. _No…_it couldn't be as bad as _that._ She had to believe in Sasuke. Still, she couldn't shake the strong foreboding feeling that was weighing upon her heart.

Anxiously, she kept silent as she watched the two best friends exchange a solemn nod. This really made Sakura nervous. She had never seen Naruto so serious in all of her life. Abruptly, the two boys split, and each guy swam to his respective girl. No words were needed between Naruto and Hinata, which was a feat in itself, seeing as how Naruto couldn't seem to keep quiet if only for a moment.

Her faith seemed to crumble.

And when Sasuke's piercing gaze found hers, she almost succumbed to crying out. Instead, her fear manifested itself in the quivering of her tail fins. She never could quite conceal her feelings when it came to Sasuke. Part of her hated herself for it, and then valued it for the fact that she knew Sasuke would never doubt how she felt, not when she was so transparent.

Sasuke felt his heart drop like lead. Her fins were quivering. It meant she was afraid and yet was too timid to say anything to him. He wanted to visibly cringe, that or crush her to him and whisk her away so he could whisper privately how it would be ok. That was his instinct as her mate, and it was the desire of his heart. But…his mind was telling him that the best and only way to protect her was to do this. In these moments he would have to have enough strength for the both of them.

"_Sakura…"_ His voice was hoarse despite the fact that they were underwater, and that he had not spoken at all for a while. Trying to be the strong woman she knew she should be, she bit her lip and kept her gaze downward.

Her compliance was heartbreaking. What could he say to her…he couldn't? Instead, he reached out his hand. He was almost ready to throw out the whole idea when he felt her tiny hand tremble in his. She had to be so scared, but then this was his princess not his kunoichi. True, she could be fierce, but this was the more softhearted of the two.

Silently, he led her until they were sitting half-submerged on the sandy bank of the lake. In the far off distance, Sasuke could spot Naruto and Hinata on the opposite shore, and who on earth knew where Kakashi was. Many moments were spent in awkward silence because every time he went to speak, he would look at her and the words would die on his tongue.

"So…what did Kakashi want?" Her voice was soft but insistent. There would be no deception now.

He wants to make sure of your safety." Sakura couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes. Sasuke was being cryptic just like his sensei.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Well, there was no getting around it now. And when he looked at her, Sakura could swear she was going to break right there. His whole countenance was saturated with grievous emotion.

"You're in danger, Sakura." He sounded absolutely convinced. But this was ludicrous.

"What danger? Sasuke I'm not…" His eyes closed and opened slowly.

"But you _are…_ Sakura, you know about the cursed seal right?" Sakura almost felt her heart stop beating. _Cursed Seal. _So this is what this was about: _their true lives, their memories. _It was all she could do to keep from trembling.

"Kakashi says..." Sasuke could feel his throat constricting.

"He says it's weakening. He says we have to reapply the seal." At this, her eyes widened and all feigned strength was lost.

"What, why would you allow him to do that?" Her voice was but a whisper but each word still cut him to the quick. Locking gazes with her, he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her. But he managed to refrain.

"Because now more than ever I've realized how much I love you." Sakura shook her head vigorously. His pretty words sounded nice, but there was some sense of betrayal. So this is what they did, plan on her and Hinata's futures without consulting them at all. To the best of her abilities on land, she tried to back away from her lover. At the instant she started to move, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"No…how could you?"

"Sakura, if you keep your memories, the cursed seal would continue to fade until you wouldn't be able to retain human form. It would be the perfect opportunity for Orochimaru to…"

"Orochimaru would still come, my form wouldn't deter him." Instead of fear, she became defiant, fighting for him not to make the decision.

"And anyway, that's my problem now not yours, remember?" A deep growl erupted from the prince's throat. He had to release the grip he had on her wrist for fear of hurting her.

"No, I won't just stand back and watch you suffer maybe die."

"I'll fight, no we can fight together."

"Sakura, that's just it, you don't know when the cursed seal will wear off. I can't always be worrying when that time is going to come. It's a liability to us and the others in our group." Sakura was fighting to hold back tears. Sasuke was so stern and sure about this.

"So…what…you just took a whole twenty four hours to weigh the ups and downs of me having my memory back and decided it was better for _you_ if I was human." Her words were venomous but he knew it to be a mask for her hurt. Her emerald eyes betrayed her with the way they beseeched him to tell her some other truth than the current one.

"You and I both know that isn't true." She remained defiant.

"Sakura, how could I justify being with you like this when the cost is your life or the lives of people we care about." The dam of tears broke and crystalline liquid orbs slid down her cheeks in twin rivers. He was right…she could be reckless with her own life but she could never purposely endanger those in her group. She felt horrible and her whole body was trembling as it was wracked with silent sobs.

Not even a second later, she was lifted and onto the lap and encased in the tight embrace of the Uchiha. His arms were firm and warm, and she could feel the hard muscle that lay beneath velvety satin. Instinctually, she buried her face against his bare chest, her tears staining him. Under any others circumstances she would've loved the physical contact but…this was too much.

"I didn't want to tell you." She could feel his hot breath against her neck.

"But, I wasn't sure if I could do it if I woke up next to you one more morning." He caressed her head and back in soothing motions. But maybe he was trying to comfort both of them.

"I understand." Her voice was meek and shaky. This was the genuine Sakura. Gathering her strength, she lifted her head and met his heartbroken gaze.

"So…what do we do now?" Gently he used his thumb to erase the tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"Kakashi taught us the jutsu, I just have to…you know…"

"When?"

"About another minute, Kakashi wants…" the tears flooded anew.

"What! No…no…it's not enough time. How am I supposed to go on trapped, knowing what we had?" Sasuke's smile was that of a broken man.

"But the thing is…you won't. The only one who will remember is me…"

"But all the time we shared…"

"It never happened."

"It did! I know it did…" The words died on her lips.

"_Sakura…"_ In an attempt at something, she kissed him with wild abandon. Maybe…if she could make him forget…She would do anything to keep him. Breaking away, she had to tell him.

"I'll never forget. I'll never forget." She kept chanting it over and over. Sasuke could swear his heart was breaking. It was now or never. If he didn't do it now…Raising his hand that was around her back, he performed the last hand sign and called forth his chakra, bringing his hand to the back of her neck.

"_I love you…"_

And then…all was white.

**Hey well, that's the end of this chapter. Please don't kill me! You had to see it coming. Anyways please please review. I loved writing this chapter and I hope you liked it too. Later days!**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hey sorry for so long for the update

**AN: Hey sorry for so long for the update. I've had a bit of writer's block and have been disheartened with the story. Your reviews keep me going. If you have any ideas, then please let me know. So on with the story…**

_Awakening_

Crickets chirped lending their melody in the music of the night. The leaves rustled and the trees seemed to sway in the evening breeze. A solo figure traversed through the forest this night. Currently, the pale skinned dark haired teenager was immersed in a book labeled: _Human Emotions and You. _

_You can strengthen a bond or relationship with a person by doing tasks that would make them happy…_

With a simple flick of his wrist, the small self help book snapped shut.

"Hmm…" The teen stopped to ponder the words he had just read, and how they could apply to his own life. _Sai, go out and bring me back something unique, _his master had commanded him.

He had responded with a "Yes, master Sasori," as was customary of his station. So what prompted his current choice of reading materials? With his intuition of a brick, he could tell that his master merely tolerated him, that he didn't particularly care about his existence.

Though his emotions had been erased with his earliest training as a ninja, he still did want to please his master and so he sought out this book. He had to admit that reading material of his desire was quite limited. Emotions and how to react to get a favorable result from a person were not things that most people needed an education. Even master Sasori was quite disinterested in his research and had labeled the quest an "idiotic waste of time and energy."

Luckily, his lack of emotion shielded him from hurt or discouragement. He would complete his mission. He would succeed in making his master happy. It was the reason he had traveled all this way into the forest. So he continued on.

His senses as a ninja told him that a body of water was nearby. This was beneficial because his canteen was almost empty. Continuing on in his trek, he was interested in the fact that it looked like a battle had just raged here in these ruins. But there were no corpses. How odd…

As he examined closer, there were tracks footprints and then some tracks that were most puzzling. Footprints indicated that there was a small group traveling somewhere, but it was the other tracks that had him baffled. The prints were indicative of a snake; it was the sheer magnitude that was mystifying. There were no snakes that size native to this forest. Such a creature would have to be at least the size of a person.

Curiosity piqued, he followed the tracks. Besides, the body of water he had sensed was in this direction as well. Something unique had to be associated with those strange tracks. And did he get more than he bargained for…

Yes, he did find the lush tropical oasis that was the area of the waterfall, but he certainly wasn't expecting to find a group of people lying unconscious strewn about the beach, "people" apparently being a generous term. Upon further inspection, he was floored with the discovery that all of the males were clearly not human. Three of them were half snake, and one was half fish.

But then…there were two human females. And the peculiar thing was that their lower halves were uncovered. Sai's eyes narrowed. So _this_ was the battle that had taken place. Those two women must have been traveling through the words woods when those _creatures_ attacked them. The girls must have fought to get away. When they failed, the males must have tried to take advantage of the females.

But why were they _all_ unconscious? Maybe it was a last ditch effort on the girls' end. Maybe it was something else entirely. Regardless, master Sasori would be very pleased. He had not planned on ever finding so many unique things. But then, he could only bring back one judging by the size of them. Despite how exotic they were, Sai decided he was not going to bring back a male. He had no idea of their capabilities and would not risk himself in order to find out.

That left him the two human females. He needed only to look at them briefly to know which of the two he was going to choose. Lying beside the raven haired snake man, there was a human woman with the most strikingly peculiar pink hair. Waist length locks of it lay strewn about her in a messy halo. She was an exquisite beauty and something rose in him at the though that this girl was about to be disgraced in such a manner.

He would save this girl.

Sparing a glance at the unconscious violet haired female, he hoped that she would be alright by the time he returned. Hesitantly, he proceeded to walk down to the shoreline, keeping a close eye on the other inhabitants. It would not do if this was some kind of trap designed to warrant him a meal for those creatures. When he was within reaching distance of her, Sai stopped.

It was odd…the sight before him. It didn't look like she was struggling to get away from the unidentified male. It actually appeared that she might be clinging to him. Wait…no…that couldn't be right. Didn't women have an aversion toward snakes or something?

He wasn't well versed in the art of rape victims but he supposed that this was probably sufficient evidence to support his case. It was his duty then to save her. But it seemed there was something more pressing as of present.

He removed his abdominal showcasing shirt and draped it over the unconscious female. At the very least, she deserved to have her modesty preserved. Focusing the train of his eyes on her upper half, he knelt down beside her, and gathered her into his arms bridal style. Despite the limpness of her body, she was breathing. Sai was concerned about her condition. Pumping chakra into his legs, he leapt with her from the area sprinting back to his master's home…

_Ugh…_His whole body protested with an ache, yet oddly rested, and rejuvenated even. Sitting up, he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Briskly, he shook it off and looked about his surroundings.

_Where…am I? _Images: memories flashed in his mind's eye.

_A forest _

_Leaping through the tree tops_

_Something happening_

_An ambush_

_Sakura!_

_Reckless pursuing_

_Kabuto…_

Neji's body heaved forward until he was sitting in an upright position. _SAUKRA! Kabuto…_He remembered now. He and Kakashi had been fighting Kabuto. There was no sign of Sakura, and that fact alone alarmed him. Where was she, and was she safe?

He didn't have time for this. Just as it seemed that he and Kakashi were about to win the battle, the dark Lord himself appeared. One wrong move and Kakashi had been rendered unconscious. Orochimaru was about to deliver the mortal blow, and Kabuto was closing in on him while charging up a deadly medical ninjutsu.

He knew he had to do something fast or he was going to die. At this point, he had only one weapon in his arsenal that would save him and his companion. It was risky though. The jutsu would drain him completely, so if he failed then he would be completely vulnerable to attack.

His decision was instantaneous. He had to do it. Hopefully, the others could save Sakura. He hated leaving her safety in the hands of the snake, but he was left with no choice. He couldn't protect Sakura if he was dead. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Gathering up all of his chakra and a few hand seals, he let loose a wave of chakra that spread like a dome over a mile in radius. Apparently his plan had worked because he was still alive.

But…where was he? He didn't recognize this place at all. This wasn't the ruins, it was a giant lake and…he was in his original form?! His muscular turquoise blue tail was a surprise sight even for him. But it did make sense. If he was rendered unconscious then all of the jutsus he cast would be nullified. That meant his transformation jutsu, which took years of concentration to control, would be deactivated as well.

Still, that didn't explain his current location. Or better yet…the state of Sakura. Looking about the shore, he felt the panic in him rise when he couldn't spot his beloved princess among the bodies about the shoreline. In fact, he couldn't sense her chakra signature anywhere near the area.

In seconds, he had changed back into his human form. He was getting answers…_now._ Clearly, this company was incompetent in protecting the princess. With some information, he would set out and search for her on his own. He would take her back to the ocean swiftly and silently. Orochimaru was probably more concerned with the naga kingdom. Besides, it would be a lot harder to locate two people that six. Their chance of returning back to the ocean undetected would be a lot higher if there was just the two of them.

Now to get answers and he knew just the filthy snake to go to. It was fairly a stomp his gait was set to and it took seconds for him to be standing over the prone naga prince. In his building rage, he didn't notice that the naga had regained his true form or the imprint in the sand where a body once occupied.

Kneeling, it was all he could do not to deliver a killing stroke in that moment. Instead, the knight settled for something a little less extreme. He charged the murderous jutsu, that if applied to the chest would cause the heart and lungs to shut down immediately, but held his hand inches away. He was being generous after all.

With his other hand, he roughly began to shake the sleeping Uchiha. It didn't take long rouse the young heir. Sleepy onyx was revealed with a hooded gaze. Blurred vision sharpened and immediately Sasuke tensed, a low growl of warning hissed out behind clenched fangs.

Neji spotted the subtle movement of the blue serpentine tail beside him and so he flared the chakra in his poised hand for emphasis.

"_Do not move, or I will not hesitate to end your pitiful existence." _The warning was low, concise, and direct. It was the truth and Sasuke knew it. The merman had awakened as well as his wrath. His tail dropped limply in the shallows, but that didn't stop the defiant rumble that continued to vibrate through his chest.

"What?" he sneered out angrily. Neji returned the saturated glower of contempt.

"Where is Sakura?" Neji watched hate tuen to anxiety in the span of a moment.

"What do you mean, isn't she…" Sasuke tried to sit up but was forced back down when the chakra charged hand sank an inch lower.

"Do not move. No, she is not here. Her chakra signature has faded from this area. So why is that? You were supposed to be protecting her! Are you that incompetent?" The edge rivaled the resentment in Neji's tone.

"He doesn't know, Neji." The merman didn't have to look behind him to know that Kakashi had risen from his sleep. A low growl could be heard beside him.

"Yeah, so let him go." Naruto…The blonde was fiercely protective of his best friend. But then, Sasuke was the naga prince as well…reluctantly, the pale eyed warrior pulled away but still flared his chakra as a warning not to try anything suspicious. Without a word, he started to walk off towards the woods.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto called off after him. Yeah, Neji was a complete and utter jerk but he was apart of their group wasn't he?

"Take care of Hinata. I will not accept failure again." With the warning given, Neji leapt out of view. Naruto's eyes widened. _Hinata!_

Immediately, the blonde rushed back to his unconscious love. Gently, he rested her head on his lap, which now consisted of his burnt orange scaled tail. Cerulean blue softened. _Hinata…_ What would she think if she saw him now with her memories sealed? Would she be repulsed by his serpentine lower half?

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice snapped him from his reverie. That's right. Sakura was missing, and probably in danger. He couldn't wonder about possibilities when it was his mission and duty to protect Sakura. But…Hinata…

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Seriously, everything had been relatively fine right before they had performed the sealing technique.

"Someone took her." Sasuke's deep voice vibrated with a heavy growl. It sounded so animalistic, so primal that it sent shivers down his spine. Naruto's line of sight was hesitant as he looked up. What he saw almost frightened him. Crimson fire burned with the sharingan. Deadly fangs were bared and knuckles cracked revealing claws itching to be unleashed. All eyes were focused on the enraged prince.

"Was it?'

"No, a human male, his scent bares no trace of Orochimaru." Naruto was confused for a moment but remembered that they _weren't_ human and that they did have heightened senses. This included their sense of smell.

"But why would a human take Sakura? They couldn't possibly…"

"Doesn't matter, he did." Naruto flinched. Sasuke was always a bit scary when he acted like this.

"It's decided then. We'll have to go after them." Sasuke rose to a standing position and turned to leave.

"Wait, first the transformation jutsu. Remember, Hinata and Sakura do not remember your true forms." The two boys nodded and all three transformed into their human counterparts. Covering his beloved with his jacket to preserve her modesty Naruto lifted Hinata into his arms. It appeared that Hinata would get an "explanation" when she woke up, wherever that was going to be….

Warmth. The kind of warmth that encases you and you don't want to part from it. Sakura recognized it as the kind that is associated when awakening in bed.

Rolling over onto her other side, she buried her head into the silk pillow trying her best to retain the level of comfort that she was currently enjoying. But all good things can come to an end when assaulted with a disturbing thought.

Sakura had hers a second later. Silk sheets, a pillow? Where was she? The last she remembered, she was about to be raped by some low life who had ambushed her. Immediately, she sat up rigid as a board. Crimson silk sheets pooled at her waist. Discretely, she looked down and was surprised to find she was clothed in a light weight thigh length red dress.

Quietly, she examined her body and found no damage done to it. In addition, there was no pain _there_; giving her hope that maybe she hadn't been violated.

But why not? That man had seemed so close to achieving his sick intentions. What had happened? And where was she now? Was that dreadful creep holding her captive? But judging by the room she found herself in, then she would say no. Her would be attacker was dirty and dressed in common clothing. This enormous room spoke of luxury and royalty. The two components did _not_ match. Whoever held her here had real power, while the one who attacked her was just a lackey.

She couldn't help but appreciate the elegance around her. Crimson silk sheets and the softest of comforters. Her large sleigh bed had translucent crimson material coiling down from its canopy. Extravagant carpets covered the wood floors. Furniture of the finest mahogany decorated the room with all the furnishings a girl could want. There was even a balcony with French doors leading out to it.

Well, this was certainly the most unconventional prison. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door. Sakura's eyes snapped to the large double doors as one of them slowly creaked open. Was this her assailant or the keeper of this place? Either way, she was about to find out.

**Hoped you're liking it! Another twist! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi It's me again and I am back to update

**Hi It's me again and I am back to update. Sorry it has taken so long but the lack of reviews has been killing me. I would like 5 reviews before I update again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you are the reason that I have continued on with this story. **

_**Sasori's Domain**_

The heavy door glided open and Sakura waited breathless for the stranger who was only seconds away from entering. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and Sakura felt her ninja senses kick into gear like a machine roaring to life. Odd, it felt like those same senses felt rusty, like they hadn't been utilized in a while. No matter, a ninja must always be ready for the unexpected. Her mind shifted into that of a warrior's.

Quick scans of the room all informed her that the balcony was her only other means of escape. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to analyze her environment. Another glance gave her a dismal report that there were absolutely no small objects in the room, the smallest probably being a chair. _Great, so no possible offensive weapons. _No matter, she could do this. She _would _protect herself.

With the grace from her training she leapt from the sleigh bed and onto the floor, landing in a defensive position, her fists at the ready. Inwardly, she smirked. That's right, her fists! With her monstrous strength, she would send any attacker right back through the wall. Her crimson dainty skimpy dress only added to the illusion that she was a weak helpless girl. Her kidnapper was in for a nasty surprise.

Finally, the door slid open gliding with the momentum. Sakura's whole body tensed, ready for the battle. Jade met onyx. Sakura blinked several times. _Sasuke? _It threw her off balance a bit. The teen before her looked remarkably like the Uchiha. It even made her heart ache when the stranger gave her the same blank stare. All of a sudden she didn't quite feel the warrior she was a second ago. She was quite aware of the flimsy nightie that clung to her curves and the lack of weapons on her person.

But admittedly, this was not Sasuke and so there were visible noticeable differences between the two young men. And while he wasn't as handsome as Sasuke, the stranger possessed the same dark beauty. Short combed midnight locks threatened to fall into blank onyx eyes. His skin was eerily white like it had never seen the sun. He was of an athletic build and Sakura could spot the hilt of his sword strapped to his back.

That sight caused her to regain her warrior mindset. He was _armed_ therefore he was dangerous. Emerald hardened and the kunoichi clenched her fists tighter. This was still her enemy.

"Who are you?" Sakura ordered quietly so as to not alert any other of his companions. The soldier before her remained motionless and Sakura was ready to repeat the question again thinking he hadn't heard …when he…blinked and then proceeded to pull a small black book out. Sakura's mouth dropped open. _Who in the heck is this guy?_!

"That's odd. I was quite sure this says that the appropriate response to when you are rescued is to thank the rescuer. It said nothing of hostility…" Sakura looked at him and thought he was out of his mind. Seriously, she had met some pretty bizarre adversaries but this one had to take the cake. But through all of the flurries of her thoughts, one word managed to escape her lips.

"Rescued?' Sakura thought it a feat that his face remained genuinely baffled, like he was really telling the truth.

"Yes, I rescued you from that…creature." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" But then it did make sense. That lackey was about to attack and rape her when she blacked out so could it be that by some miraculous accident that this guy happened to save her? After all, this was not the same man who had been attacking her. Sakura's gaze remained narrowed. Could she really trust this guy?

"If what you're saying is true, then why, why save me?" Sai felt the echoes of the protective feelings he felt when he saw the girl in such a dire position. Still, as a ninja he could never reveal his true intentions, even if he didn't fully comprehend what they meant to him.

"Because I thought it would please Master Sasori and..." Maybe she could help him understand these _feelings_ that were so foreign to him.

"For some reason unknown my chest tightened like it was in pain when I saw you laying there in such a vulnerable position. It was…discomforting" There, now maybe he would get an explanation for his uncharacteristic behavior.

Unconsciously, Sakura loosened from released tension. _This guy is…telling the truth…_

"Thank you…but …where are my friends? I mean there was…"

"You mean that girl with long violet hair?" Sakura felt hope rise within her.

"Hinata! Yes! That's her! Is she here?" Sai remained completely emotionless.

"No. My physical capacities only permit me the strength to carry one individual and still remain battle competent. I had to leave her behind."

Sakura's eyes widened along with her fear and panic.

"What! No, I have to go back and save her! Was she alright?" Already the girl was moving, Sai noted.

"No." His voice was cold and bare.

Sakura's gaze hardened. She would have to move him then by force. She would gladly send him through the wall with a smile. Her fists clenched at her sides.

Sai felt her chakra flaring out in warning. So the girl wasn't a helpless civilian. She was a kunoichi, and would be treated with the caution of one.

"I must ask that you stay here. It is too dangerous even for a kunoichi to venture out into the immediate area."

"Let _me_ be the judge of that," Sakura spat. The girl was hostile indeed.

"There are various creatures that stalk the perimeter. It would be in your best interest to remain here. I will be leaving shortly to search for your friend."

Sakura's temper deflated immediately. That's right. There very well could be more dangerous creatures out there than Kakashi, the difference being that they would be hunting _her._ Everything was so twisted. She still had no idea why she was on this mission in the first place. What began as a need to know mission had now warped into a search for her identity and a struggle to survive. And now she was completely alone. She couldn't help but feel the despair as it crashed against her.

Maybe it _was_ in her best interest to stay here. After all, nightfall was coming quickly if the setting sun was her warning. Tonight she would have to shift back into her true form for the first time alone. The last time she had transformed, it had been unconsciously and unintentional. How was she supposed to do it now? It wasn't like she had Neji here to guide her through.

_Neji. _Oh Neji! Where was he! Was he okay? How horrible that she hadn't thought of him! Her heart clenched praying that he was safe and sound. Would he find her? Only time would tell. For now it seemed her hands were tied and that she would have to place her trust in…in…

"What's your name?" How odd that you could have an entire conversation without learning the counterpart's name.

"My master calls me, 'Sai'. I believe it would be customary to ask what your name is as well."

"It's Sakura," she said tilting her head a bit in acknowledgment. This whole situation was awkward and weird as silence enveloped them. Said didn't seem compelled at all to continue the conversation and so she was at a loss. He just gave her this creepy obviously very fake smile.

"Why are you doing that? Why are you smiling like that?" She couldn't understand it, couldn't understand him.

Sai was perplexed.

"Is this not the facial expression that one expresses when they are trying to create a bond?" This girl baffled him. Was his book defective? Every test subject he encountered did not seem to appreciate or understand his attempts at the human nature. This skill that everyone seemed to possess naturally was proving to be entirely too difficult for him.

Meanwhile, Sakura's brows creased in concern. It was like Sai had no idea about what it meant to be human.

"Yes…I suppose it is…but can't you smile because you want to,because something makes you happy?"

Sai's cheery façade morphed back into its default blank state. Smiling simply because you're happy? Was the facial expression a skill one did not have to practice in order to perfect? Apparently, his lack of response was inadequate as well, as the girl before him shifted uncomfortably. This peaked with the sound of her growling stomach _Ahh…_

"You require nourishment. Here, come with me. Dinner will be served shortly and Master Sasori wishes to meet you."

This took Sakura by surprise.

"Meet me?" Sai was already turning around.

"Yes. I told him of you and so wishes to meet you. He is, after all my master and this is his residence, so is it not proper for you to meet him?"

Sakura was immediately sheepish. Well, that was technically true. She _was_ taking advantage of his hospitality. So yes, the polite thing _would_ be to have dinner with the master of the house.

Still, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that clung to her like a second skin. A ninja's job was to look underneath the underneath. What were "Master Sasori's" true intentions? But then…what other option did she have? She had no idea about her surroundings and so her circumstances left her crippled. She would _have _to go to dinner. If anything it would allow her to explore the area and then analyze to further strategize her escape if need be. The worst possible scenario would be that she would face a gauntlet of battles in order to escape with her life.

For now, she had no other choice but to follow. Nodding she took a step forward. Sai was quick to catch on and so proceeded to walk out of the room, effortlessly not walking too fast as to lose his guest.

Sakura wished he would. Sakura took one step out of the room and was immediately astounded by the luxury that surrounded her.

The floor was made of _marble._ Directly in front of her was a large mirror and table probably made of the finest quality. Candles mounted on mango colored walls gave the darkening room a warm glow. The most interesting thing right now was the large arching window she was approaching on her left. Trying to pace herself in order to not appear suspicious, she walked slowly to the window.

Sasori's domain was massive; practically as far as the eye could see, littered with lush wildlife and lagoons ranging in various sizes. She fervently prayed she did not have to fight her way out of here. She would most likely never make it. But what was that so far away it was almost a mere speck? Beyond the last barrier of the rock wall was…the beach?

_Home._ Why did that word echo from her heart or the feeling that she was _so close_ to something? Was the ocean the destination that Neji was speaking of the night of her first transformation?

"Miss Sakura?"

_Oh._ Sai was calling her. Ridding herself of the unwanted thoughts, she hung her head and followed after her strange guide. The hallway was not long opening downwards into a spiraling staircase. The cool marble felt strange against her bare feet and Sakura could smell the slight musk that came with living so close to the ocean. She followed him down three flights of stairs finally stopping on the ground floor.

This hallway of sorts continued on a bit but widened. Now assortments of chairs lined the walls. But then to her left were doors that led to…the outside, well not technically. Out through the luxurious glass doors was an outside hallway of sorts. The floor was made of a reddish stone as well as the actual wall of the castle that she just exited. In front of her, a few feet away were stones where small waters lapped at them from on the other side.

Before her was one of the hundreds of lagoons that she had viewed from the window upstairs. This one seemed to wrap around the whole castle and had to be a maximum of two feet in depth, if the clarity of the water indicated anything. Already, Sakura could feel the inner pull to go into the water, to feel the cool liquid caress her skin…

Panic struck her an instant later. If she went into the water, she knew she would surely change. The sun was almost dipping into the horizon She didn't have a lot of time. Although, she could probably sneak out and hide in one of the many lagoons later.

Minutes later, they took a right and reentered the castle. Again, she stepped on marble floors. Although this time, there were intricate patterns in various shades of brown that were swirled in the marble. Now the walls were covered in cream and stone lanterns shaped like conch shells lined the walls.

Immediately to her left, she could see two large mahogany doors. Aromas of the most delectable foods assaulted her senses and she could feel her mouth water expectantly. Couldn't she go in there?

But Sai led her onward. And then the room shifted again, this time more spectacularly than the last. What high ceilings were before were now two stories high. They had just walked into a room the size of three ballrooms.

Where to start? Ahead of her, tall white columns spaced out in a circle, each to support a dome ceiling with priceless murals painted on the ceiling. Ferns were place in expensive pots. But to her left were marble stairs that led down into a lower level.

However, that which was most spectacular was that the outside lower level was actually underwater. The lower walls were glass showcasing what Sakura knew had to be the largest aquarium in existence. Probably because outside it was simply another huge lagoon.

"Wow…"

Other than that the lower level only possessed one piece of interest: a very long exquisite table. At the head of that table sat none other than Sasori. The man was dressed in priceless crimson robes which matched his fiery red hair. He was beautiful like a child though he was not a child himself. How could someone so young be the master of al of this?

Sakura gulped and followed Sai down the short flight of steps until they stopped at the midpoint of the table. Sakura watched as Sasori looked up from what looked to be a high quality gourmet meal to pin Sakura with a scathing glare.

"Who is this?" His tone was deadpanned, but there was also the distinct tinge of venom.

"This is Sakura. I found her in the forest."

Now Sasori's glare was leveled on Sai who didn't seem affected in the least.

"So tell me, what spirit of idiocy possessed you to bring this girl here."

Sakura's breathing accelerated. This was not looking good at all. Should she run now? Her indecision was postponed when Sai spoke up in her defense or so she hoped.

"You told me to bring back something unique."

"Let me guess, you thought the odd color of her hair would impress me? You truly are a fool!"

"Ah, but he is not my good friend."

Sakura's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice. Why was it so _familiar_ when she could've sworn she'd never heard it before in her life.

Out from the shadows stepped the lord of evil himself…

"Orochimaru." Sakura whispered wondering how she knew what his name was. Instincts screaming at her, Sakura turned to escape only to stop a millisecond later when she felt the cool edge of a kunai against her throat.

"Leaving so soon? You only just arrived." _Kabuto, _her mind supplied. She knew him as the man who Kakashi and Neji were fighting in the forest. She was right. This was a trap. She only prayed that that the cost of her mistake wouldn't be her life.

Sasori still seemed unimpressed.

"And how exactly is this _girl_ supposed to be something of value?"

Orochimaru licked his lips in predatory satisfaction.

"Oh you will see, you will see."

His movements were a blur among the trees. He had to hurry. The human male's scent was fading. Luckily his chakra signature as well as Sakura's was getting stronger. Neji pressed forward. He would save Sakura and he didn't need the help of that trash consisting of snakes to do it. Yes, he had to place his trust in them to keep Hinata safe but right now Sakura was top priority.

In the distance, he could spot the final trees and thusly the end of the forest. But what was more peculiar was that their chakra signatures were leading straight towards the ocean. No doubt this was most likely a bad thing.

Stopping in the last tree over looking the clearing, Neji looked out at the extensive fortress before him. _Nagas. _About twenty low level lackeys inhabited the place. However, Sakura's chakra could be sensed coming inside from there as well as numerous civilians. That only meant one thing.

Neji's pale glare narrowed even further as his jaw clenched. Orochimaru was here and he had Sakura.

_**Please review, and know that I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Until next time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

An: Hey it's time for another update

**An: Hey it's time for another update. I would just like to say that this story is winding down. If you have any ideas please tell me, otherwise in maybe like five chapters this story will be complete. Please review and Enjoy.**

_**Betrayal?**_

_Trapped._ _Her beloved was trapped in a cage of ice, of jagged razor edged mirrors. He was fighting against an impossible foe alone in order to protect her and to help his best friend. _

_Always on the sidelines she thought bitterly. Always watching as those around her got stronger. She always had to depend on her friends/ teammates to protect her because she wasn't ever strong enough to protect herself. _

_Never strong enough. She would do anything to be strong. _

_**But we are strong enough. You can save Naruto! **__ She recognized the inner voice she heard in her mind so clearly. It was her, at least, the other part of her. Hinata liked to think it was the strong part of her, the part that could be of help to Naruto. _

"_What can I do?" The tone in the response was quite anxious but patient. _

_**I need you to trust me. When I say, relax, surrender control to me. **__ Hinata broke into a dead sprint, her long violet tresses flowing out behind her. She knew she had only seconds. The masked assassin, Haku, was already charging up for another attack. She could tell by the way that the mirrors began to shine brighter and brighter. The vision of Naruto was before her. The orange and black of his jumpsuit was partially shredded from all the needles. Her unrequited love staggered from the loss of blood and she knew that his body could not take another attack. Her heart screamed in panic. _

"_Naruto!"_

_!#&()(&#!!#&(&#!!#&_

Her pearl eyes flew open and her whole body jerked upward. Her vision was covered in black. _Did I die? What happened? Where is Naruto? Is he alright?_

"Hinata? Hinata, are you alright?"

_Naruto? _His voice was _so close._ Mortified, she realized that the darkness she was experiencing now was not due to unconsciousness or time of day, but because her face was nestled so tightly against a certain blonde hero's chest.

Immediately, she felt her face go up in flames and she wished that unconsciousness would visit her once again. Slowly, she felt her body being lifted away from that same chest.

"Hinata?" A calloused gentle finger lifted her chin upward, forcing her to disclose her state of consciousness. Hesitantly, her gaze met bright ocean blue. To be honest, in those short moments, that their eyes met, Hinata had been terrified of what she would find there. Would he be angry with her for not being helpful in the fight? Would he feel bitter for having to carry her because she had blacked out?

She really couldn't see how any positive feelings could be directed toward her. That privilege was reserved for Sakura. So it was quite a surprise to find him smiling at her…really smiling at her. Not in the overly energetic platonic sort of way that she was used to, but in a warm soft private smile that seemed oddly familiar though she was sure that he hadn't ever shown that smile to her before.

"You're awake." His voice was uncharacteristically soft, his tone full of relief and happiness? Who was this? What had they done with the real Naruto? To be honest, she wasn't complaining. She had never received this sort of attention from Naruto before.

Her apparent lack of response seemed to bother Naruto as a deep crease set into his brow. Hinata was terrified that she had upset him.

"Are you alright?" Hinata nodded. Naruto let out a long sigh of relief.

"That's good. When you screamed out like that, I got really worried."

Her mortification intensified. _I screamed? _ But then suddenly, his words registered. _Naruto was worried about…__**me?**_

"How many do you estimate are in there?" Sasuke's voice. It was low, sharp, and cold. Now Hinata was confused. So apparently they had won the skirmish against Haku if Naruto was okay and Sasuke was here. Hinata looked up and took a survey of her surroundings. They were still in a forest, at the edge of one apparently and Kakashi and Sasuke were ahead of them seemingly plotting out something.

"On estimate, maybe one hundred," Kakashi answered briefly. She could see Sasuke's fists clench. Naruto seemed to read her thoughts.

"Sakura's been captured. We're trying to figure out a plan to rescue her." The violet haired mermaid sat up rigidly in his arms. That's right they had been attacked in the woods. Sakura had been captured. What else had happened? Looking down, she saw that she now wore Sakura's skirt.

"Your pants were um kinda shredded in that last battle." Hinata's cheeks flamed.

_I can't believe I was unconscious for that. _ Luckily, she mistook Naruto's horrible acting for embarrassment. Hinata looked around. Where was…

"Oh and Neji's gone. He went off trying to save Sakura on his own." The shy girl regained her composure at least her mentally. _That does sound a lot like Neji…_ Sasuke's command called everyone's attention.

"Look. Someone's coming out. Get ready, we're going to ambush him."

!#&()(&#!!#&()(&#!

This foreign feeling, this emotion was strange to him. It was uncomfortable and made him feel ill at ease. Was the reason he felt this way because he had betrayed the trust of an innocent girl? And if so, what is this emotion called?

Unconsciously, Sai had exited the grand palace like building and was now venturing closer to the tree line of the forest. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his small self-help book. Diligently, he scanned through different emotions and their definitions until he settled on one that accurately described his state.

_Guilt. _

Was he feeling guilty? According to this book he was. So, like any other practical scholar, he skimmed the paragraph, looking for a solution to his problem. _The best and most effective way of removing one's guilt is to address the situation, or person wronged, apologize and then make amends. _

Sai paused just as he was about to enter the woods. At this point in time he could not personally give his apologies due to the fact that well…He would have to make amends. It was the only plausible option. But how…he barely knew the girl. He had no ideas in regards to her hopes and desires.

_Thank you… but where are my friends? I mean there was…_

_You mean the girl with long violet hair? _

_Hinata! Yes! That's her! Is she here? _

_I… had to leave her behind._

_What? No! I have to go back and save her!_

_I will be leaving shortly to search for your friend._

That's right. Her friend was important to her. That's why he would go now and search for her. But he would _not_ bring her back. If she was comparable to Sakura in _that_ regard, then he would warn her, protect her from his master's dishonorable intentions. Determined, he leapt into the trees hoping that this "Hinata" was okay.

!#&()(&#!!#&()&#!

_Gotcha_…

He had been waiting for his prey like the predator and natural hunter he was born to be. The second the human male had landed on the tree branch and out of sight for any of the palace guards, ha and Kakashi ambushed him.

"Don't move." Sasuke's deadly whisper was accompanied by the cool edge of a kunai against Sai's neck. His control on the kunai almost wavered effectively ending Sai's existence when he inhaled Sai's scent.

It was _his. _

This was the unique scent that belonged to the human male who had kidnapped Sakura. Immediately, his instincts roared for him to massacre the offending male. This was the one who took his mate away from him. No one took what was _his. _It took all of his willpower as a ninja not to slice Sai's throat. With the brief loss of coherent thought, aspects of his true heritage arose. A low growl escaped from behind tightly clenched teeth.

"Where is she?! Where is Sakura?! I know you have her!"

With his inhuman strength, he twisted and slammed Sai against a tree, with a response of a resounding crack.

"Tell me where she is! Tell me!" Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Hinata had unconsciously clung tighter to the safety of Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged him off.

"Shut up. He took Sakura. He _will_ tell me where she is…regardless if he wants to live."

Kakashi backed away. It wasn't safe to be around Sasuke when he was like this. Naga males were inconsolable when it came to the safety of their mates, to the point that it made them reckless. For one not even properly mated yet, Sasuke's devotion to the mermaid princess was remarkable.

However, he noted that if indeed he did have to restrain the Uchiha prince, he would be better equipped to do so if he was a few feet away. Turning a quick glance to Naruto, he caught the nod of agreement that said the blond would aid him if such a circumstance were to occur.

Kakashi's sharp gaze fell heavily on the boy they had captured. It was odd. Standing so close together it was easy to see that this boy looked strikingly like Sasuke, the subtle differences giving them a contrast. Apparently, the naga prince was too blinded by his rage to see that. Was that why Sakura had been captured, because in a hazy moment of weakness, he looked so much like Sasuke that she lowered her guard?

"You're those snake creatures from the lake," Sai's blunt statement threw everyone by surprise, especially Hinata who was hearing this news for the first time.

Snake creatures…as in _plural._ She had known that Kakashi was a naga, but the stranger was looking directly at Sasuke. Did that mean that Sasuke was a naga? And what about Naruto? And if so, was she the only human in the group? Hinata was surprised when the inner voice she was so used to hearing was silent. Something had happened when she had been knocked out.

A lot of the answers to her questions lied with Naruto. Even Now, Sai's assumption seemed to be proven correct when she felt Naruto's whole body tense.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke pressed the blade closer. While Sai had no fear for his own life, the others cumulatively had more than enough for him. Sasuke wasn't going to kill the guy was he?

"I was the one who rescued Sakura."

"Rescued?" Sasuke's snarl was terrifying as the sharingan flamed to life. Sai seemed to realize that this was the last warning. The next indiscretion would cost him his life.

"Recently, there have been numerous snake-people that roam these woods. Generally, they are not very pleasant and act toward humans with malevolent intent. When I found your group at the lake I assumed that your intent was not honorable due to the girls' lack of dress.

Upon waking, Sakura implored me to let her go back to her friends. At the time, I thought she had misspoken and was only referring to the girl over there." Sai paused, his dead ebony gaze locking with Hinata's shocked pearl.

"I can see now that I was mistaken. As it is clear that that this girl is acting comfortably in your hold, I can assume that you are all her friends, as well as the fact that she is not human herself."

The tomoes in the bloody red began to whir faster and Sai continued on as a low growl reminded him that his life was on the line.

"I brought her to meet my master, the owner of the estate behind me; I had no idea of the intent he had towards her. I had no idea he valued the council of a certain man so much."

Sai could swear the immediate vicinity's temperature dropped dramatically. The reason being because of the icy dread rushing through their veins. Kakashi's question was slow and careful.

"Do you know the name of this man?" Sai remained emotionless.

"I believe his subordinates call him Lord Orochimaru." Sasuke's head dropped his bangs shielding his eyes from view.

"Tell me. Tell me what happened to her."

!#&()(&#!!#&()(&#!!#&()

"_Orochimaru, are you going to show me what's so special about this girl or not?" Sasori was agitated and bored. How could this pathetic girl be of any use to him? Sai followed behind him, his head bowed in submission like the good servant he was. _

_Further ahead, Orochimaru snapped his jaws his long tongue slipping out past his chin. __**As soon as I have the sharingan, I will enjoy devouring that annoying human. **__Kabuto, who was at his side, merely smirked, but Sakura whom he held prisoner with a kunai held against her neck, shivered. _

_Orochimaru was a monster and if she didn't find a way of escape soon, she along with any other human would die or suffer a worse fate. _

_They had taken her outside, but instead of turning left, they led her straight to stand over a short wooden bridge. This bridge passed over the large expanse of water that consisted of Sasori's natural aquarium. As soon as they came to a stop on that bridge, Sakura knew what was going to happen to her. _

"_No! Please no don't!" A sadistic grin crossed Orochimaru's face as she pleaded. _

"_Oh, don't be like that princess. I know you'll love it here. Consider it a home away from home if you will." Sakura turned to Sai, her eyes shining with desperation._

"_Sai, please, don't let them do this! Orochimaru is evil! You have to stop him! Please…I need your help." Sakura went still as the kunai pressed closer against her throat. Sai remained motionless. _

"_Master Sasori…"_

"_Silence, this doesn't concern you." Sai looked down completely obedient once more. Orochimaru motioned toward the lagoon aquarium. Kabuto instantly started moving Sakura closer to the railing. _

"_Oh come now, Sakura, we know you have to return to a water source every night. Why fight? You only have a minute left at the most anyways." He was right. The sun was setting as they spoke. _

_With a firm shove, Sakura was sent flying over the rope railing and into the lagoon. Upon making contact with the water Sakura felt that familiar stirring deep within her. The desire to shift form was intensifying with each passing second. _

_The girl is wet. I can hardly count this as a sight worthwhile." Orochimaru smirked. _

"_Patience my friend, patience." In response, the group of males all moved toward the railing to watch Sakura as she sank deeper into the water. _

_The urge to change was unbearable. The need pulsed within her until it had synchronized with the beat of her heart. It was too hard to concentrate on anything else but holding off the change. But soon her burning lungs reminded her that if she didn't focus on getting air soon, she would die._

_I'm sorry…_

_The dam broke as she lost consciousness. The change was almost instantaneous, the whole process from fin to fin lasting all of three seconds. _

_Sasori's eyes widened as well as Sai's._

"_A mermaid…She will…be the perfect addition to my collection." Sasori was entranced. The girl looked ethereal, even when she was still dressed only in the skimpy night gown that flowed about her. Her long sea foam tail and almost transparent fins glittered in the moonlight. _

_Orochimaru smirked. It wouldn't be long now. _

_Sai was speechless. Sakura wasn't human. She was a mermaid! That must be why she dreaded the water. Did he really just put her in serious danger? He certainly thought so as he watched her sink to the sandy bottom of the lagoon. _

_!#&()(&#!!#&()(&#!_

"Orochimaru has her?!" Sasuke screamed in Sai's face. Suddenly Sasuke was pulled back by Kakashi, the kunai at Sai's throat dropping. This action probably saved the human's life.

"Sasuke, calm down. He didn't know about Orochimaru. We'll get Sakura back." Sasuke struggled to against his sensei.

"I can help you save her." The abnormally silent Naruto spoke trying to save the situation before he would have to intervene.

"And how do we know that we can trust you?" The artist with no emotions remained calm.

"Simple. If I do not, you will kill me, and because I'm the only one who can get you in."

**Like it? To be honest, I had a heard time writing this chapter, not to mention the fact that I got food poisoning. UGH. **

_**MaoAyanamipl**_: **I would be honored if you would be my beta. You are an awesome reviewer! However, since this story if almost finished, I would like to ask you if you would beta my new sasusaku story instead. If interested please review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! SASUSAKU FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER! **


End file.
